Love Thy Enemy
by FallingInLoveInDecember
Summary: Bella, a Principessa, is arranged to marry by her father to join the two families for a strong alliance. Bella decides to stop the marriage by losing her purity and sleep with a stranger, only giving him her first name and a goodbye. She soon realizes that the stranger is none other than the son of a rival family, putting everyone she knows, including herself, in danger.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know how I got here. No, that's a lie. I knew exactly how I ended up in this position. My rebellion has caused nothing but grief for everyone involved and now there were gunshots filling the house, men shouting in both anger and pain. All happening because of me and my rash decisions. I had fallen in love with the forbidden, betraying my family and my heart. Now, it was too late, I couldn't stop the turn of events from happening. A war was started, the end closing in on us all, and I didn't know which side I wanted to win. My mind automatically thought back to the day it all started…

 **Love Thy Enemy**

I awoke to find the house eerily quiet. I couldn't hear the hustle and bustle of the maids cleaning or their usual chatter as they moved through the different rooms. No annoying hum of the vacuum outside my bedroom door or sprays of different cleaning products being used. My mother wasn't snapping her fingers at everyone in her path or complaining that I wasn't out of bed yet. It was a peeve of hers when I came to the breakfast table either after everyone else had eaten or ungroomed. I frequently got a lecture about leaving my room without dressing for the day first. Why should I not be comfortable to walk around in my pajama's in my own home? I had to give it to her though, there were men walking in and out of the house all day. Through the front door, to my father's office, and back out again. One after the other, they came and went. Most times they simply ignored my presence if I happened to cross paths with them, avoiding eye contact at all costs. I suspected it was what my father demanded rather than their disinterest that kept them from greeting me or glancing my way. Preparing for the awaiting argument, I slipped on a light robe and left my room with disheveled hair, my slippers slapping against the floor under my feet like hands clapping as I shuffled into the hall and down the wide staircase. Entering the dining room, I saw Papa sitting at the breakfast table, an event that hardly occurred. He usually ate early and was out of the house or holed up in his office before I even woke. It explained the unusual silence that seemed to echo throughout the house. I smiled at him indulgently, kissing his cheek before sitting in the seat to his left.

"Good morning, Papa."

"Mia dolce ragazza." He chuckled, patting my cheek.

My mother watched us from the opposite end of the table with a gloomy expression. Something must be weighing on her mind; normally she observed us with a look of boredom. It wasn't that she was envious of my relationship with my father, rather, she was simply disinterested. As long as she was given her allowance, she couldn't care less of his doings; my brother and I included. I had always been close with my father, his Piccola Principessa. My brother often teased me because of it, but never in front of our father. He only did that once when we were young after I ran tattling to my father on some sort of mischief Jasper had been involved with and received a slap across the face, never repeating the offence again. As if he had heard my thoughts, Jasper entered the room with his customary arrogant stride, grinning brightly at Papa and I.

"Good morning, Papa and Mama; Monello."

I stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh lightly, and grabbed the serving spoon to fill my plate with my favorite eggs. Scrambled with cheese, bacon, and green onions. It was also a favorite of my Papa's and whenever he was home to eat breakfast with us the staff made sure it was on the table.

"Gasparo, I'm surprised to see you this morning." My father grunted.

"You were just complaining about how I wasn't around enough so I thought I would join you today."

"That's my boy." My father chuckled happily, slapping my brother on the back who was now sitting in the chair across from me.

"Besides, I know today is the big day." My brother added, throwing a wink in my direction.

"What's today?" I asked curiously, raising a brow at my brother for not already telling me.

We both knew he was a terrible secret keeper, seeking me out to tell me whatever news he had to share.

"Isabella, your Papa has some exciting news." My father smiled, once again chuckling under his breath.

I returned his smile, never able to deny myself the gifts he readily bestowed upon me. My mother, previously sitting ignored but for the brief greeting my brother gave, cleared her throat, causing the three of us to glance in her direction. Jasper and I had been raised by several nannies' our whole life, knowing if we ever needed anything, that we should go to them or our father. She was our mother by name only. There was no warmth in her eyes when she looked at us, no arms to hold us when we cried.

"I don't know if this is the best time, Carlo." Her eyes suddenly anxious as they flickered between my father and I.

"I will say when the time is right!" My father's voice boomed.

She swallowed hard, eyes shifting to the toast on the plate before her, and fell silent.

My brother and I looked at one another, both of us thinking the same thing. Our mother never argued with our father or challenged his decisions. The one time I witnessed her doing as such was when she accused him of loving his _goomah_ , which resulted in her being knocked around a bit before he left the house for two solid weeks. Jasper and I were taken care of by our current nanny at the time, but our mother was left with no money and her car taken away. She was trapped in the house, no friends willing to risk my father's wrath to help her. After that, she hardly even glanced in my father's direction. When I was twelve, Jasper told me they didn't love one another and only married because their fathers had arranged it. I scoffed back then, insisting they must love each other or Jasper and I wouldn't be here. It wasn't till I was old enough to know how babies were made that I truly understood the truth of his words. I never asked my father or mother about it, knowing Jasper would be beaten for speaking of such things to me. I was not only a girl; I was my father's principessa. I was to be kept innocent. My poor father had no idea how corrupt my best friend was and in turn, me. The beloved Rosalie. He thought she walked on water. Her father was one of his capo's and our families were close. Her mother was just as vapid as mine and we became as close as sisters. Not only did we spend the summers together, but we were sent to the same private all-girls school. The first year there, we were assigned in different rooms till I called my father, crying my heart out, and he shelled out a huge donation so that Rose and I would always share a room for the rest of our time there.

"You remember Jacob Nero, don't you?" He asked, still giving me his blinding smile.

I scrunched my face at hearing the name. Jacob was a self-righteous pig. He was Jaspers age so I was never forced to be in his presence much, but when I was he gave me the creeps. There was something off about the way he stared at me, like he held some big secret he refused to share with the rest of us.

"Unfortunately." I rolled my eyes, taking a bite of my toast.

"Hey! Show some respect. He comes from a good family." My father ordered, shaking a finger at me.

"Papa, he is a chauvinist! I can't stand to be in the same room as him." I sniffed.

"You had better change your attitude, and do it quickly." He spoke in a low voice and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why, are you throwing a party?" I pouted, batting my eyes just enough to sooth his irritation.

That was the only time I usually needed to interact with the members of the Nero family. It was required I put on a good front for my father when he held a get together.

"We certainly are!" His smile returning, boisterous once more.

My stomach tightened, instincts telling me something was off, that I wouldn't like what he had to say next. His eyes shifted, telling me there was a hidden agenda.

My brother sat back and folded his arms across his chest. He no longer looked amused, but actually seemed concerned. I should have known then that something drastic was about to happen. Jasper liked to tease and poke fun at my expense, even though he was my confidant. The only time he seemed worried over my wellbeing was when he thought I was being disrespected or harmed by someone outside of the family.

"You are twenty-one years old, Isabella. This shouldn't come as a complete shock, but just the same, you will be uniting two very powerful families, making your Papa proud."

"What are you talking about?" Chancing another look at Jasper who avoided my eyes by staring at his plate of now cold food.

He wouldn't meet my eyes, making it obvious that he knew what was going on and had kept it from me. We may annoy one another, act like we couldn't care less about each other, but we had a vow to never keep secrets from the other. My brother has broken this silent contract of ours. The one man I thought I could always count on to have my back and best interest at heart has betrayed me.

"In two months' time, you and Jacob will be married, combining our families." He clapped his hands together once, a satisfied grin on his face.

He watched me with expectation, waiting for me to throw my arms around his neck and thank him profusely.

I did the exact opposite.

"I will never marry Jacob!" I exclaimed.

There was a deafening silence as my family members stared at me in shock, I had never contradicted my father before, till my father finally found his voice.

"Watch your tone, Isabella." Narrowing his eyes at me. "The contracts have been signed by myself and his father. It is a done deal. You _will_ be marrying Jacob Nero and be gracious toward him."

"I'll spit in his damn face the next time I see him!" I snarled back, glaring at my father defiantly.

"Watch your mouth." His voice threateningly low.

"Fuck you and the Nero family!" Ignoring the sounds of warning going off inside my head.

My brother jumped from his seat with apprehension, paling as he glanced between my father and I. He wanted to jump in front of me, protect me from any potential danger. Unfortunately, the danger present was our own father. Before I could utter another word against him or even blink, his hand connected with my cheek. My head snapped to the side by the excessive force, the entire left side of my face flaring up in pain. I didn't need a mirror to know it was bright red and would probably bruise before the day was over. My whole life, my father had never raised his hands to me, tears automatically welling in my eyes from both pain and humiliation.

"I do not like abusing you, don't make me do it again." His voice cold, unforgiving.

His chair scraped across the tiled floor, shoes clicking as he strode out of the room without another word or backward glance. I was expected to consent and be silent. To marry a man I detested against my will, simply for the benefit it would give my father; I was nothing more than a business arrangement to him. I was a pawn, an object he collected for his own use and gain.

Jasper rushed to my side, wrapping his arms around me, allowing the tears I couldn't hold back to soak his shirt.

"I've got you poco onee."

"You knew." I accused wetly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, smoothing my hair back.

"You're _sorry_?" I gasped, pulling myself out of his arms. "You knew what our father was planning, yet you kept it from me! You broke our promise to one another, our promise to never keep secrets!"

"Don't blame your brother." My mother's bored voice spoke out. "No one goes against your father in this house, you know that as well as I do."

" _You_." I sneered. "Congratulations, Mother. Soon enough I will be out of your hair and as miserable as you are!"

"Don't be dramatic, Isabella."

"How can you allow this?"

She may not have a maternal bone in her body, but why would she want me to go through the same ordeals as her?

"Your father and I had an arranged marriage." She shrugged. "It isn't the worst thing that could happen to you."

"Look how well that has worked out for you! You two can barely tolerate the other! He has whores all over the city! Of course, he's nothing more than a pay check to you, right? As long as he isn't sticking it to you, why would you care?"

"Isabella." My brother warned lowly.

"I won't marry him! Even father can't make me." I vowed, getting out of the chair and running from the room.

* * *

"Bella, it won't be all that bad." Rose tried to reassure me, even though her face gave way that her feelings contradicted her words.

"Then you marry, Jacob." I growled.

"No thanks." She snickered. "I have my eyes set on your brother, you know that."

I rolled my eyes and shoved my face further into my pillow. Rose has been in love with my brother since she was five and has never hidden the fact from me. She's biding her time, waiting for her father and mine to come to the same conclusion she already has and agree that she and Jasper were a perfect match. I've caught my brother glance in her direction more often than not, but he kept his distance, hardly ever speaking to her. He would stutter like a fool whenever he was obligated to, usually at events where the men who worked for my father attended with their families. I had a feeling Jasper and Rosalie would be married in the near future, but that didn't mean I was going to be, no matter what my father demands. I just needed to come up with a plan, find a way out of the horrible situation I was in.

"Too bad you're a cherry blossom." Rose mumbled, picking at her nails.

"What?" I asked, lifting my head to look at her curiously.

"Why do you think you were chosen for Jake? The Nero family is just as powerful as yours and nothing less than virginal would be chosen for William Nero's son." She scoffed.

"So if I was no longer a virgin, the wedding would be called off?"

"Bella-"

"Rose, you are brilliant!"

"I wasn't making a suggestion!"

"Still, I would never have thought of that on my own."

"I know you better than that and I know exactly what you are thinking right now. Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"What other option do I have? This is the only thing that might work."

"What if it doesn't and Jacob beats you on your wedding night? What will happen to you when your father finds out? Look at the bruise he left on your face from just voicing your opinion!"

"I have to try. I don't care who beats me, I won't be tied to a man I can't stand for the rest of my life. Look at my mother; she's a vacant body of flesh and bone, miserable with her lot in life. Do you want me to end up just like her? Jake and I have hardly ever spoken to one another, but when we have it has never been pleasant. I don't know why he is even agreeing to this mockery of marriage; he's never even pretended to be interested in me."

"He's in the same predicament as you, I'm sure. Doing his father's bidding, marrying you for the benefit of the Cigno and Nero families. There's been talk of another family gaining power, more than either your father or Billy have alone."

She kept talking, saying names that meant nothing to me. I didn't care who held what power, I didn't care that my father's empire was being threatened. I was already formulating a plan and I would be setting it in motion as soon as possible.

"If you are going to go through with any of the ideas running through your head, don't you dare say I gave you the idea!" She groaned, realizing her words were falling on deaf ears.

"You know I wouldn't."

After she left I refused to leave my room. My mother didn't even bother checking on me, sending a maid up to ask if I would be joining her for dinner. I ignored the knocks and my name being called, making determined decisions with each minute that passed. I knew what I was going to do, everyone else be damned. Even if my soul and self-worth went up in flames, I'd do what I had to. I wouldn't be my father's puppet. I wouldn't end up like my mother.

I heard when my brother came home without my father, the soft knock on my bedroom door when he came upstairs. I ignored him, denying him his chance of asking for my forgiveness. I would never forgive him for teaming up with my father, for making me feel so worthless. He was my brother, supposed to be my champion. I now found myself alone, I had no one but Rose.

As soon as I heard his bedroom door close, I threw my covers off. I was dressed in a pair of tight shorts, my ass almost hanging out of them, and a clingy low cut shirt. My outfit left little to the imagination, understated heels making my legs look longer than they actually were. Walking out of my room and down the stairs was the easy part, I just needed to make it past the guard that stood watch every night.

Sucking in a deep breath, I ran straight out the front door, pushed past the guard who tried to grab me, only missing me from the pure shock of someone running out of the house.

"Ms. Cigno!" I heard him calling after me, his feet finally moving and giving chase

I ran and kept running till I reached my car. I didn't take the time to look behind me, to see how close he was, and threw the door open, slamming it shut and starting the car at the same time. Putting it into drive, I finally looked out the window and saw my mother was only feet away, the guard and my brother even closer. I sped off just as Jasper's fist hit, cracking the driver's side window. I may have just sacrificed not just the guard's job, but his life. If his life meant escaping a marriage with Jacob Nero, then I would have to make it worth the sacrifice. I wouldn't let his life end in vain.

An hour later, I was downtown and neon lights blinded me as I passed bar after bar. Even though I was being reckless, trying to pretend I wasn't beginning to question my decision, I avoided all the darker buildings. Refusing to stop at the seedier looking places where bikers haunted. A few blocks further, the scenery changed, sidewalks were cleaner, the street lights brighter. I finally stopped at a building that had a line wrapped around it, velvet ropes cutting off people who argued with a bouncer. They were dressed in expensive clothing, even if they tried to appear hobo chic. This would be as good as the next, I figured. I allowed the valet to take my keys, standing in line with my heart pounding. It felt like hours when in reality only minutes passed and I was now standing before the bouncer, being asked for my I.D. I hadn't thought that far ahead, worried my name would be recognized and either sent away or my father being called. I knew he owned many businesses, mostly clubs, but didn't know which ones. Why hadn't I thought of this before I made my rash choices?

"Look, either give me your I.D. or get lost." The bouncer snarled, shaking the hand he had held out, waiting for me to show him proof I was of age. "There's an eighteen and younger place down the street you can hit up."

"No. No, I'm twenty-one."

He looked at me doubtfully, but stayed silent as I rummaged through my purse, looking for my license.

He didn't care who I was, flashing a light over the dates and handed it back without comment.

"Enjoy your night." He winked, eyes leering over my scantily clad body.

"Thanks." I frowned.

I was desperate, but I wouldn't damage my self-esteem even further by sleeping with a man whose face was pockmarked. If I had to do this, he would at least be attractive, I justified my conscience. It didn't make me feel any better and I was regretting my plan, debating on just returning home and apologizing to my brother, beg him not to tell our father. Then I thought of Jake, his huge hands groping my body. I shivered in disgust, unable to stop the sneer from forming on my lips. With determination, I went to the bar and ordered a drink.

* * *

Mia dolce ragazza – My sweet girl

Monello- Brat

Piccola Principessa – Little Princess

poco onee – Little one

* * *

 **Just a quick note: I have recently been diagnosed with being in the accelerated stage of Chronic Myeloid Leukemia and there is a strong possibility of needing a bone marrow transplant in a few months. The updates will not be on a schedule, nor regular or in a timely manner due to my health and how poorly I have been feeling. I will post a chapter when I have had the time and energy to look it over and feel it ready enough. If there are mistakes, I apologize and if you bring it to my attention I will correct whatever you might find, I do not hold grudges against constructive criticism. I understand if a WIP with no update reliability isn't your thing. I had said I wouldn't post till I had the story written almost entirely but I am hoping that posting the first chapter will encourage me to write more frequently and keep my mind busy. Thank you for taking the time to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

"One more line." Riley said, already straightening the white powder on the desk and handing me a rolled up bill.

I smirked, but took the offer, snorting up a long, thin line.

" _Shit_." I hummed, licking my finger to drag across the mirror and rub over my gums as I straightened.

"I know, it's good, right?" He laughed, taking his own hit.

"This is going to make a shit ton of money."

"Damn right. Already sold a brick last night." He snickered with self-satisfaction.

"I'm expecting my cut on what's already been sold." Narrowing my eyes, pissed off that I wasn't even informed about his sales till now.

"Of course, you know you don't have to tell me."

"Obviously I do if your selling without informing Emmett."

"I was just seeing how well it did."

He was nervous now, losing his cocky attitude. I didn't want to deal with a bad trip, so I let it go.

"It will be forgiven, all forgotten, as long as I see you in the morning."

"Of course." He repeated, nodding jerkily. "My guys are out there slinging."

"Tell me you don't mean my club." The anger I had just put a lid on threatening to bubble over again.

Everyone knew better than to do that shit here. This was my place and I kept it clean for a good reason. The feds were up my family's ass lately and raided this place at least one a week, hoping they'd catch a break. This is what I paid taxes for, kept a record of. It kept my other assets hidden, accumulating without distribution. Every man in my family had a cover and this was mine.

"Of course not, I'd never disrespect you like that. They're on the streets, I swear."

"I expect to see you tomorrow. Don't make me come looking for you."

Riley was one of my best guys, I trusted him more than the others, which still wasn't much. Trust will get a man killed quicker than he can blink. I may be many things, but I wasn't stupid.

 _Shit._ This glitter was good.

I felt good, the euphoria high taking over all other emotions.

"Get outta here, go enjoy the sights." I snickered, knowing he liked to prowl the dance floor after we conducted business.

"Thanks Boss, see you soon."

I twirled in my chair, letting it spin a few times before clicking the keys on my keyboard, changing the scene on my screen as I oversaw the on goings downstairs. That's when I saw her. Legs a mile long, legs that I immediately imagined wrapped around my waist. Don't get me started on the ass that was just begging to be spanked. It twirled, around and around, taunting me, making my cock stand at attention and start to weep. It may just be the drugs, but I was confident. I knew I'd have her enveloped around my dick before the night was over. With that last thought, I picked up my phone.

"Emmett, I need you to send someone up."

I described her and watched him leave his office, looking around till he spotted her.

"That her?" He asked, nodding in her direction, knowing I was utilizing the cameras and watching his movements.

"I want her." I smiled into the phone and hung up.

I leaned back in my chair, rocking side to side as I watched him speak to her. She smiled up at him, the way she looked up at him made me want to choke him out. I'll make sure she knows the only one who would be receiving those smiles from now on was me. I wanted her and I always got what I wanted. Once I saw him leading her to the back staircase, I turned off the monitor and unbuttoned the top few buttons of my shirt.

"Where are we going?" I heard a twinkling voice ask right before she stumbled into the room.

Emmett gave me a slight nod and smirked, leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Hey!" The girl protested, still unaware of my presence.

I got up from my seat and silently stalked her, only inches away when she finally sensed she wasn't alone. She whipped around with a small gasp, her eyes large and round with fright when she found a strange man standing so closely to her.

"Who are you?" She demanded, taking a step back.

Her back was pressed against the door, hand fumbling with the handle. I moved so that my body was flushed with hers, the drugs making me unabashed. I laid a hand over hers, stopping her from opening the door.

"What's your name, Bellissimo?"

"You Italian?" She asked bluntly, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Why is it I can't escape you guineas?"

"Watch your fuckin' mouth." I hissed, grabbing her chin with my hand roughly.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"I'll put that dirty mouth to better use." I smiled, realizing she was playing with me.

She was already enjoying our game; too bad for her I was better at it.

"I'll only ask once more, what's your name?"

She seemed to contemplate before answering, the silence deafening except for the slight thump of the bass below us.

"Bella." She finally said, straightening her shoulders.

"You got a last name, Bella?"

"Do we need last names for what we're about to do?" She asked, lowering her eyes, trying to be seductive.

I wasn't normally affected by flirtation but damn her, it worked, my dick twitching in agreement.

"I suppose not." I smiled, griping her hip with my other hand while the one at her chin stayed in place, running my thumb over her full bottom lip.

I hissed when she captured it between her teeth, flicking her tongue over it.

"You don't even know my name, yet you're willing to play?" I asked huskily.

She was brazen and I couldn't find it in me to mind. She knew what she wanted it and was going for it.

Right then and there I should have known something was up, that she had ulterior motives. The shit I snorted with Riley prevented these thoughts though, they wouldn't become clear till I woke the next morning, probably full of regret for not keeping the upper hand.

"Don't you want to know what name to scream?" Lowering my voice, eyes flickering to her lips before chancing a look to the cleavage that was visible.

"Why did you send for me?"

"I think you know why. I've been watching you swing that ass around on my dance floor, calling my name. It's Edward, by the way."

"Now that introductions have been made." She sang prettily, raising on her tip toes, pressing her breasts against my chest.

Her lips crushed against mine bruisingly, shocking me frozen. I stood there like an idiot, my eyes wide, as she devoured my mouth with her own. It took me a moment to gather my wits, awareness reappearing.

"Slow down, Baby." I murmured, pulling away.

"I'm not your Baby and we don't have all night. In fact, this is your one chance. Do your worst, because once I leave, you won't ever see me again." A brow lifting in challenge.

I snickered, wanting to voice my opinion about her statement. She had no idea who I was or what I was capable of and it turned me on even more than her sexy as sin body did. Something in her eyes told me she was being honest though, at least to herself. What she didn't know was after tonight, I might not let her go.

"Eager, are we?" I asked lowly, grabbing her waist and pulling her to me in one quick motion, grinding my hips against hers.

"You have no idea." She purred.

I wouldn't call it a smile, but more of a sneer. I didn't understand her, but I didn't really care either. She obviously wanted me, who was I to deny her? I'd let her win this round, think she claimed me when in reality, I was the hunter and she the prey. I'd let her believe she was the one in charge, but I'd show her my dominance, the one thing I wouldn't concede on.

I stepped backward, her arms clinging to me. I turned swiftly, making her squeal out in surprise when I dropped her unceremoniously onto the couch, her back landing with a muffled thud against the soft, cold leather, legs hanging over the couch arm. Her feet dangled, dangerously high heels kicking around, trying to find purchase.

"Those stay on." I growled.

Lifting one leg, draping it over my shoulder, I skimmed my fingers over her calf. She hummed in appreciation, arching her back when they skimmed the hem of her shorts. Unbuttoning them, I slid the zipper down slowly, watching her eyes flutter. She nibbled on her bottom lip and if I didn't know any better, I would think she was nervous. That wasn't possible though, not with the brash attitude she brought into the room.

"Take off your shirt." I demanded, unbuttoning my ow

Her eyes zeroed in on my waist where my pants were undone and hanging low on my hips. The tip of my dick was visible from the waist of my boxers, almost painfully hard. She reached out a shaky hand, rubbing her fingers over the soft skin, rubbing the pre cum around the tip. I couldn't hold back the groan, such an innocent act that elicited so much lust. She laid there, still in the shirt I had requested she remove, a sheer thong covering what I craved. I could see she was cleanly shaven, the material damp and sticking to her. I bent over her, suckling her bottom lip as I lifted the hem of her shirt, breaking away to pull it over her head.

A moan came low in my throat at the sight of her uncovered breasts that were full and heavy, nipples erect and screaming my name.

"Such a naughty girl." I growled, suckling down her neck. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you planned this." My voice muffled against her hot skin.

She started to answer, more than likely another smart ass comment, only to be cut off as my lips wrapped around a nipple, suckling greedily. She moaned, placing a hand on the back of my head and holding me in place. I raised a hand, twisting the ignored nipple between my thumb and forefinger. The smell and feel of her combined with the drugs flowing through my system had me on an unconquerable high. Her hips wiggled against my chest, just asking for my attention. I left my hand on her, using my other in place of my mouth and lowered, pulling her underwear with my teeth as I moved. I groaned when her heady scent hit me, salivating from the intoxicating aroma. I let go of her impossibly perfect breasts and yanked the last of her clothing the rest of the way off, gripping her knees and spreading her legs wide. She laid there, watching me with glazed over eyes; Her pink, swollen, glistening pussy screaming my name. I groaned before lowering myself again, skimming my nose over her clit before capturing it between my lips. She screamed so loud it echoed around the room, her thighs shutting and crushing my head between them hard enough my ears rang. I moaned against her, a finger sliding easily into her wet center. With a single flick of my tongue and curl of my finger, she came. It happened so fast it was as if no one had appreciated her like this before.

"Damn Baby, you're easy to please." I couldn't keep the self-satisfied smile off my face, wiping at my chin that was wet with her juices.

"I told you, I'm not your baby." She gasped out, trying to catch her breath.

I wasn't going to give her the chance to recover, pulling her legs down hard and simultaneously thrusting into her. I squeezed my eyes closed over the pressure; she gripped my dick like a fist, impossibly tight.

"You're gunna make me cum like a twelve-year old punk with that tight pussy of yours." I growled, clenching my teeth against the ball already forming in my stomach.

She let out a little noise, causing me to open my eyes and look down at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut as if she were in pain, lips tightened into a thin white line.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked quickly with confusion, only for her to stay silent. "Shit, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I softened my voice, pushing the hair out of her face.

I stopped moving and leaned over her, brushing kisses up her throat till I reached her lips.

"Talk to me, Tesoro."

She let out a small breath, her lips falling open just a bit, her expression softening.

"You can move now." She whispered, sliding her arms under my mine and wrapping them around my back.

I wasn't sure what happened and tested her reaction as I shifted, sliding out a but, pushing back in slowly. Her eye lashes fluttered, mouth opening more as she sucked in a quiet breath. She seemed to approve and I allowed myself to slip almost completely out, entering her faster this time. When I did it again, her hips lifted to meet mine. With each one, I thrusted a bit harder, her hips lifting faster, nails digging into my shoulder blades.

"That's it, let me hear you." I growled into her ear, her soft moans growing louder, stronger.

She was so snug; my balls were already tightening. The heat of her wrapped around me made my orgasm approach quicker than I intended. I could feel her stiffening, telling me she was close but not there yet. I spit on my fingers, reaching down to rub mercilessly against her clit. Her screams were my reward, the moisture between her legs increasing. I couldn't take it anymore, slamming into her ruthlessly twice more before spending myself in her as my dick jerked wildly, surprising us both when she came for a second time. Collapsing on top of her, our chests raised and lowered rapidly in unison as we caught our breath. Kissing her shoulder, causing me to smile over her hum of appreciation, I slide out of her for a moment, admiring the way my sperm leaked out of her and smeared against her thighs, before it hit me.

"Fuck." I hissed under my breath. "You're good, right?" I questioned uncertainly, eyeballing her expression.

"What?" She asked, scrunching her brows and propping up on her elbows to look at me.

"You know- safe?" I asked, motioning over her naked body.

"Yeah, of course." She glared slightly, now refusing to meet my eyes.

I shook my head a bit and chuckled lowly, walking into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel out of the closet and brought it to the sink to dampen, guessing she was ready to clean up. I put a second one under the faucet and wiped my dick before it got itchy from our dried cum.

"What the fuck?" I questioned myself.

I frowned down at the white towel, the smears of pink and red that appeared as I cleaned myself off. I glanced at the base of my dick, seeing red tinge against the roots of my pubic hair. Did this chick really let me fuck her while she was on the rag? I stormed out to confront her, though truthfully, it didn't disgust me like it should have. She and that pussy of hers was worth it. The couch was empty and after glancing around the office, I realized her clothes were missing.

She was gone.

I quickly pulled on my pants, simultaneously dialing Emmett again.

"Where is she?" I growled as soon as he answered.

"That was quick." He laughed.

"I'm not fucking around; did you see her leave?"

"Yeah, she walked out the doors like five seconds before you called."

"Go after her. I don't care if you have to drag her by her hair but get her back up here."

I listened as his feet hit the pavement, hurrying to do my request without argument.

"Boss, she's gone." He said in bewilderment.

"How the hell is she gone? She just left!"

"I don't know, but I'm telling you, she isn't here."

"Fuck!"

I threw my phone against the wall in a fit of temper, watching it fall in pieces to the floor.

I'd find her and make her regret ever deciding to play me as a fool.

After I fucked the shit out of her again.

 **BPOV  
** As soon as the door he walked through closed I jumped from the couch, dressing in record time, running down the stairs and out the club. I could see Edwards friend laughing at me near the exit. I ignored him and never slowed my pace. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for the valet to bring my car around. He was there in record time and I tipped him heavily for doing what I needed without me having to ask. I sped off, looking in my review mirror to see Edwards friend standing in middle of the street, looking around him wildly. I had apparently left just in time.

He had a dominate personality and I knew it would sting his pride that I had taken off the way I did. I had gotten what I had come seeking. I was no longer innocent. I just had to figure out a way to tell my father and make him believe me, maybe find a way around the beating he was surly to give. I would take his slaps though if it meant I didn't have to marry Jacob Nero. Jake wasn't bad looking, in fact he was extremely handsome. He wasn't unkind, more like he was neutral. Yet, I had seen him and my brother, listened to them speak about women. They were disgusting and disrespectful. I didn't want a husband who would leave the house and brag about what we had done in the privacy of our bedroom. I didn't want what my mother had, a husband who would keep a mistress. Not only sleeping with another woman but setting her up with a house and more money than she could ever dream of spending. I wanted a man who would love me, appreciate me, and be there for any children we might have.

Edward had met my expectations. I purposefully kept it on a first name basis, too many people knew my last name because of my father's reputation. I was startled at first that the first man wasn't the one I was going up the stairs for, finding an intimidating male species instead. He was tall, barely reaching his shoulders even in heels. His lips were full and inviting, eyes a mixture of blue and green, framed with thick lashes. He had strong cheek bones and jaw. His voice was velvet smooth, and he made it obvious he was used to getting his way. He was cocky and self-assured.

As my thoughts wandered, remembering how perfect he was, I had to remind myself he was just a body to use. He had at first entered me brutally, the pain nearly blinding me. It shocked me when I found him caressing me, worrying about my discomfort. I swallowed it down and urged him to continue, shocking me again when it began to feel nice. More than nice- it had been amazing. He was careful, gentle, his thrusts slowly strengthening. I had never experienced such a pleasurable high before and I had been tempted to stay and ask for another round.

I parked in the driveway, noticing my father's car was still gone. I was hopeful he had never returned and that no one called him rather than having him out somewhere looking for me. I still needed to figure out what I was going to say to him and prepare for his mental and physical berating.

I snuck into the silent, dark house, going into my bedroom unnoticed. I shut my door and didn't even get a chance to turn on the light before hands reached out and grabbed me.

"Where the hell were you?" Jasper hissed, his fingers digging into the tender flesh of my upper arms.

"Jasper!" I protested, trying to pull away.

He let go and I blinked against the brightness when he turned the lights on.

"I've had my men out looking for you for hours!"

"Did you call Papa?"

He glared for a moment before shaking his head.

"No. This is something you will tell him."

"Thank you." I said quietly, hoping he would soften.

He looked me over, his eyes darkening.

"I won't tell you what you look like you have been doing, I only want you to tell me I'm wrong." His voice low and threatening.

I stayed silent, staring right back at him. I won't deny that I wanted to cower, but I refused. I had made a decision and I had accomplished it. I wouldn't let anyone make me second guess myself now that it was too late to think better of my actions.

"God damn it, Isabella! What were you thinking! Papa is going to kill you!"

"He won't kill me." I scoffed.

Jasper stalked to me, pushing me roughly against the wall, stealing my breath away.

"You have no idea what he will and will not do." He hissed, face inches from mine. "You won't tell him. You won't tell _anyone_ and neither will I."

"I did this specifically to tell him! It's my way out of the marriage he has condemned me to!"

"It won't matter! He will beat you senseless and keep you locked up till the wedding date. You will marry Jake without ever telling your tales, him none the wiser. I just hope he has enough knowledge and care of your safety to not tell anyone about your wedding night, that his father won't demand to see the sheets."

"I will tell everyone! I didn't do this for nothing! I won't stay silent and allow my innocence to be lost for nothing."

He cringed, turning his face away from me as if he had been slapped.

"God damn it; I don't want to hear this." He groaned. "Who was it?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know who it was you just fucked?" He howled in rage.

"Edward! That's all I know!" I screamed out in fear, shrinking as much as I could against the wall.

Jasper had never reminded me of our father till now. He stumbled backward, face paling, mouth gaping like a fish.

"Who did you say?"

"I don't know his last name." I admitted with shame, feeling my face redden.

"I only know one Edward and if he is one in the same, may god help you." His voice low, barely reaching my ears.

"I'm sure there are many Edwards, you can't know them all."

"It's not as common a name as you think." His face still pale. "I'm asking you, _begging_ you, don't speak to Papa about this. I can't stand by and watch you be hurt. I'll end up being killed trying to protect you."

"Jas-"

"Promise me!" He bellowed, hands fisting at his side.

"I promise!" I cried, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I'll see you in the morning. I will talk to Mama and ask her not to say anything to Papa about your stunt tonight." He murmured, walking over to press a kiss to my forehead before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

I wouldn't deny myself a bit of a tantrum and self-pity, throwing myself onto the bed and screaming into my pillow, kicking my feet like a petulant child denied ice cream before dinner. It wasn't fair! I accomplished nothing, my plan of losing my virginity, giving it away, was for nothing. All I had done was disrespect myself and give the Nero family a chance to shame me if Jacob decided to tell his father, or worse, mine. Jacob would be forgiven for beating me on our wedding night, my father would be given permission by my new husband to beat me if he so chose. My perfectly laid out plan backfired, leaving me with nothing but danger in two months' time. I had made many stupid choices in my life, but this was at the top of the list.

Today was a day for new lows. Giving myself away to a stranger and my father slapping me. I walked sulkily into my bathroom and took a quick shower, rinsing off the scent of Edward and the evidence of our love making. _Ugh_. There had to be a different word for it because there was nothing loving about it. I brushed my fingers over the bruises on my hip shaped like his hands, shivering over the memory of how they came to be. I wanted to deny any enjoyment, think of it as nothing but a chore. I couldn't keep the thought of his face out of my mind though, picturing the soft expression he gave me when he leaned over to make sure I was alright, the gentle movements that washed away the pain and flooded me with pleasure. I knew it was impossible, but in the back of my mind, I wished for a chance to see him again. I knew his green eyes would haunt me for many nights to come.

Walking back to my bed and laying down, my body was deliciously sore. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, falling asleep with dreams of the semi stranger.

* * *

"Isabella!"

My eyelids were heavy as I struggled to open them.

"Isabella!" My mother's voice hissed in my ear.

"What?" I groaned, pulling the blanket over my head with annoyance.

"What did you do last night?" Her cold voice demanded, pulling the blanket off of me.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." I knew it was useless to try and go back to sleep now.

I sat up and palmed my face with one hand and rubbed my aching neck with the other. I was reminded of the way my neck bent at an odd angle with my legs draped over a couch arm.

"I overheard your father speaking with Gasparo, they are calling a meeting with the Nero's."

"Papa would have a fit if he knew you were ease dropping." It was too early for this.

"You brother spoke with me this morning before he met with your father. I agreed not to say anything about last night's antics. Don't make me regret my decision or back out of the promise I made your brother."

"Don't act like a supportive mother now. As long as your life isn't interrupted, you couldn't care less."

"Watch your tone!"

"Or what? Are you going to slap me or just have Papa do it again?"

She avoided my eyes, looking properly ashamed.

"I'm sorry." Surprising me. "You have no idea how much it pained me to see that."

" _Please_. You were probably just happy it wasn't you."

"Isabella, I may be many things, but I am still your mother. I never wanted to see what I saw last night. I thought you were safe from it."

"Why would you think that when he graces you so freely with ready slaps?"

"I've always been jealous of the relationship you and your father have. I know something is going on, something important. Your father doesn't consult me on many things, but has always been open and honest when it's about our children. Not once has he mentioned a marriage between you and Jacob till two days ago. Something is happening and is big enough that joining the families is suddenly the upmost importance."

"I don't want any part of it! Papa has always said it isn't my place to know anything or be involved. Why now? Why am I being used?"

"I don't have the answers but I promise you, I will do my best to find them and help you. I know we have never gotten on very well, but I don't want to see you end up in a marriage much like my own. I want you to love the man you marry."

My frown deepened as I studied my mother. She has never shown so much concern or offered to defy our father for our benefit. She has always been more of a shadow, happy to turn a blind eye to almost everything.

"Why did you marry Papa?"

"You know it was arranged by our fathers."

"Surly you could have found a way out of it."

"Is that what you did last night? Tell me you didn't act rashly! If I am going to help you, you need to cooperate with your father, or at least pretend to till I find a way out of this."

I wanted my mother, to open up to her and tell her everything, but I didn't trust her. I can count on one hand the times when she actually held me and talked like she is now with me. I promised Jasper I wouldn't tell anyone, he could be hurt if it comes to light and Papa finds out he knew all along. Last night was a mistake and best forgotten. I would do what my mother suggested and play along, keep hope that I would find a way out of this.

I was the only one at the breakfast table when I finally made it out of my room, frowning when a plate of food was sat down before me. No one my mother hired would dare speak down to me, but they would make faces whenever anyone caused them extra work. I just glared back and stabbed the omelet with my fork. Before I could take my first bite, I heard loud voices in the hall. My father must have forgotten to close his office door. It was then I remembered my mother's words of him having a meeting. My food forgotten, I crept from the table and down the hall. Just as I suspected, his office door was open and I pressed myself against the wall beside it, listening to the angry voices.

"This is bullshit! I should be able to choose my own bride!"

Apparently Jacob wasn't any happier than I was about our fathers plans.

"You better control your son!" My father bellowed.

"You will show respect for those above you!" Billy growled, a dull thud making me guess Jake had gotten smacked.

"Papa, both Jake and Bella are unhappy about this, perhaps-"

"You will stay silent and the children will obey their fathers! They have no idea the importance of connecting our families is right now. We need to join together if we are going to overpower the Masini's once and for all!"

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Things are already set in motion. By tonight, the monarch will no longer be with us." My father chuckled darkly, Billy joining with a snicker of his own.

"You are going to kill a Don?" Jasper gasped.

"They will lose their leader and we will take over easily once the marriage takes place."

"I heard the son has been staying with family in Italy." Jake added to the conversation.

"Where have you been boy? He returned a year ago." My father snapped.

"He's taken over a few of our streets." Jasper hissed. "Comes back and acts like he's King."

"Isabella!" I heard my mother hiss, turning to see her standing in middle of the hall, hands on her hips.

I huffed and pouted, walking past her and going back up the stairs to my room.

* * *

Tesoro – Sweetheart


	3. Chapter 3

A week after I overheard my father in his office we were wearing black and standing beside my father, watching a casket being lowered into the ground. We were several rows back, blocking my view from mostly everything, including the Masini family who I knew were standing in front of the grave. I suppose I was morbidly curious, wanting to see who it was hurting from something I knew my father caused. I wondered if they knew. I assumed not or it wouldn't have been safe for us to attend the funeral. I wanted to ask my father why we were even going when he was the one responsible but knew I couldn't without revealing I had been eavesdropping. One by one, men and women were dropping blood red roses on top of the casket till it was finally our turn to approach, my father escorting my mother and Jasper escorting me.

I kept my eyes respectfully lowered even though I wanted nothing more than to study my father's enemies. Everything was always kept hidden from me and now that I had a bit of information, I couldn't help but want to know who they were. Just as I let go of the rose I heard a hiss as someone sucked in a breath through their teeth. My eyes flew up, searching for the one responsible.

I was frozen, my eyes widening, mouth falling open, and back stiffening.

He was here.

Standing right before me, holding up a woman who was sobbing uncontrollably, was the same man from that fateful night. I stared and he stared right back with murderous eyes.

 _Edward._

"Tell me that isn't him?" Jasper whispered into my ear.

I gave a slight nod, unable to speak or turn my eyes away from the angry man.

"Che Dio ci aiuti tutti." He mumbled under his breath, pulling me away harshly.

He continued dragging me away till we reached the car, pushing me roughly till my back slammed against the cold metal.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" He hissed.

"Who is he?" I whispered, my body trembling.

"Edward Masini. Son of the man who got a bullet between his eyes by our own father."

"I didn't know! I didn't even know his last name!"

"Do you think that will make it any better when Papa finds out? You're going to be lucky to make it out of this alive! When you said Edward, I could only pray that I was wrong."

"Papa won't hurt me." I denied even though I knew deep down he was very capable of it.

"I don't even know how to help you." He continued to rant. "There is no way out of this except to pray that Papa doesn't find out. He will call you a traitor, no longer family because to him you will have chosen the enemy."

"He's my father!" I protested.

"He is ruthless! A cold man who expects everyone to do his bidding. Being of his blood will not protect you if this comes to light."

"Jasper, you're scaring me." I whimpered.

"Good." He snapped, slamming his palm against the roof of the car. "You better hope Masini doesn't hold a grudge and plans on telling Papa exactly what happened between you two. If he does, deny everything. Deny till you are blue in the face. Cry, plead, agree to whatever he says if that happens. Don't fight him on marrying Jake anymore, be the docile daughter he wants you to be."

"He will know something is going on if I do that." I tried to smile, my lips faltering.

Regardless, it didn't work. Jasper only stared back at me gravely. There was movement behind him and I saw Edward with another man walking toward us.

"Jasper." I whispered, lifting my chin to motion behind him.

Jasper looked over his shoulder, quickly turning his back to me and placing his arms on either side of me as if to shield me from the approaching men.

"Cingo." Edward sneered, his eyes never leaving me.

"We are here to pay respects to your family. This isn't the place for business."

"Trust me, there is no business on my agenda. I would like to have a word with the woman you are trying to protect behind you."

"We're leaving."

"No, I don't think you are." Edward's cold voice said quietly, making a motion with his hand at his side.

The man with him was the same one who escorted me to Edwards office that night, stepping toward us now with a menacing look.

"Prenditi cura di te stesso." Jasper spoke quietly, reaching a hand into his suit.

"You came to my father's funeral armed? Not exactly a friendly gesture." Edward smirked.

"It would be incredibly foolish of me to trust your family, no matter the circumstances."

"Who is she?" He asked, cold eyes still focused on nothing but me.

"She isn't your concern."

"I believe otherwise. I simply wish to know if she's yours."

"What's it to you?"

"Stop with the games, Gasparo."

"I'm his sister." I spoke up over his shoulder.

"Sta 'zitto, Isabella!" Jasper snarled.

"I'd like a word with her." Edward requested with a bored tone. "Alone."

"That isn't going to happen."

"Was this a plan of yours? Did you ask your sister to play the part of a puttana?"

Jasper lunged, his hands outreached to wrap around Edwards neck when our father came into view.

"Gasparo!"

Edward and Jasper froze, staring coldly at one another.

"You are not to say anything to my father, understand?" Jasper hissed under his breath.

"What reason do I have to protect her?" Edward responded just as quietly, his hard look changing to one of smugness.

He stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Edoardo, I am deeply sorrowed by the news of your father's death. Please accept my condolences on behalf of my entire family." My father addressed Edward, his eyes calculating. "I do hope you and my son aren't having some sort of disagreement on a day such as this? Certainly business can be put on hold for at least one day in respect for your father."

 _Ah._

He was turning this around on Edward. No matter what was said or done, Jasper would not be blamed in my father's eyes. I knew Jasper and I would be getting grilled about this latter, more so Jasper than I, but right now, our secret was safe.

"Carlo, a pleasure as always." Edward was unable to keep his upper lip from sneering, looking over my father with a critical eye.

I saw his friend shift, a hand sliding under his black coat, watching the three of us with careful eyes.

"Now, now- none of that." My father scolded, noticing the swift movement himself. "I would love it if one of you would let me in on the conversation happening here. A reason as to why my children would disappear, why you would leave your own father's funeral only to be found together arguing?"

I pleaded into Edwards eyes that were now baring into mine. If he told my father, I couldn't even guess his reaction. Edward stayed silent, watching and waiting.

"It's nothing, Papa." Jasper was the first to speak.

"He's right, Carlo. I mistook your Isabella for someone else." Edward's voice was low and hard, unfeeling.

He gave a curt nod before turning and walking away, his friend at his heels without a word being uttered from his lips.

"I don't believe a word of it and you had better think long and hard before lying to me once more when we get home." Our father growled before stomping off to his own car where my mother was waiting, looking at the three of us with curious eyes.

"Pray, Bella. Just pray." Jasper sighed, opening my door before getting into the driver's seat and driving us home.

We may have gone to the funeral but my father wasn't going to play with fate and attend the dinner afterward. We had shown face, paid our respects. Our part of this charade was over.

Jasper was silent, allowing my mind to wander without interruption. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through Edwards, if he was thinking of me as I thought of him. Did he know my father was the one who killed his? Did he think I was somehow involved and that was my purpose during my one night with him? He couldn't though, he had called for me after all. He sought me out before I even knew he existed. All I could be certain about was that he was a very dangerous man. His name was an enemy of ours and I had given myself to him freely.

Who could even guess what tomorrow would bring?

"You have no idea what you have done. There is a war brewing and the daughter of a Cingo Don slept with a Masini! Not just any Masini, no, the Principe, the new Don."

"I already told you, I didn't know! What else do you want from me?" I screeched into the small confinement of the car, causing my own ears to ring.

"You shouldn't have done it at all! I have to defend your honor when in truth, you really did act like nothing more than a puttana!"

I couldn't hold back a gasp, tears filling my eyes. I ripped the door open and ran out of the car before he even shifted into park.

"Isabella!" Jasper called after me just as I entered the house.

I ignored the questioning looks of the staff, the yells from my brother, the questioning screams of my father, and locked myself in my room.

I had ruined myself.

What's worse, Edward Masini held my fate in his hands and he has not an ounce of feelings one way or the other for me. I didn't know what would happen tomorrow, I didn't know what would happen minutes from now. I only hoped he would stay silent and I would somehow get out of this alive. Jasper was right, it was time to start behaving and give into my father's demands without a fight. To keep him happy. I would be marrying Jacob Nero in two months-time without complaint.

* * *

 **EPOV**  
She had disappeared, at least from sight. My mind on the other hand refused to let her go. The bouncer was currently regretting his decision of not scanning the ID's as he let people into my business. There was no way to track her, to figure out who she was. I wouldn't be able to find her unless fate had us stumbling into one another sometime in the future; the present future would be acceptable.

Emmett had been a good friend, listening to me rant and rave with nothing more than an occasional mocking chuckle, smile, or grunt.

"Boss!"

I stopped my pacing and opened the door just in time to see Emmett racing down the hallway, screaming my name.

"Emmett?" I tried not to panic, something I never did.

There was something in his voice telling me that whatever he had to say was serious. Something I wasn't going to want to hear.

"They got him." Tears were framing his eyes, his chest heaving with both emotion and exertion.

"What?" My breath caught, not wanting accept what he was telling me without so many words.

"He was shot down while sitting at a red light." Emmett's voice broke.

Emmett was my undeclared brother. Our father had a long going love affair with his mother, even before he married my mother. He was a year my senior, something we never spoke of. We knew, everyone knew, but no one ever spoke of it aloud. Not even our father stated him as such, no matter that Emmett grew up calling him Papa till he was forbidden to at the age of thirteen. From then on he started working and was only allowed to address him as boss. It was also at that age that he learned about me and I about him. We had pissing matches for a few years. I hated him because my father loved his mother and I was the son from a woman he couldn't stand to be around for longer than a few hours. Emmett hated me for being the legitimate child, I was acknowledged and never told to not call him Papa. It didn't last long. By the time we were seventeen and sixteen we were best of friends, realizing our father was the real asshole. A womanizing man who cared for no one but himself and what worked best for him. Emmett was my right hand man, working under me, but never treated as such.

"Is he…" I couldn't finish, couldn't say it.

Emmett nodded his head slowly up and down.

"Who?" I demanded.

"Our guys shot out their car, but not before they got their mark. It was the Cigno's."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to believe it.

"We don't have proof enough to start a war but we know they worked for Carlo, we have picture documentation to prove as such. Of course, they are denying any involvement with the Cigno family."

"I'll fucking kill him." I growled, pushing past Emmett.

He grabbed onto my shoulders, throwing me backward, causing us both to stumble. We landed in a heap on the marble floor, our arms wrapped around each other as silent tears fell down our faces.

"He was a fucking bastard." My voice cracked.

"He was, but he was our father.

* * *

My mother was everything a grieving widow should be. Wearing a black dress and an absurdly large hat. Purposefully applying mascara heavily so that it would run prettily in dark streams down her face as she cried, putting on a show for guests and the men my father worked with. I had given my oath two days after my father's death, two days before the funeral. Before I could even process what was happening, I now held the title of the new Don.

My mother was in her natural domain, an actress if there ever was one. Clinging onto me, making me support her unless I wanted to look like a dick head who let her crumple to the ground in a heap. Tears and sobs growing louder with each flower that was laid atop the casket my father now laid in. It was coming to a close, the last few people coming forward, when the air crackled around me. Lifting my eyes, searching for the source of my discomfort, I saw her. The girl from the fateful night in my office, the one I never stopped looking for.

 _Bella._

She was with Gasparo Cigno, clinging to his arm as she stared right back at me with large frightened eyes. I felt crazed, wanting to ask all the questions that were whirling through my mind just as much as I wanted to shoot Jasper for touching what was mine. I wanted to shake her and kiss her, beat her and love her. I wanted to know who she was and why she was with the Cigno family. I would have heard if Cigno's Principe had married, surely she wasn't his wife. I watched with calculating eyes as he dragged her away after he glanced at me, his eyes telling me that he knew. Whoever she was to him, the idea of me fucking her was enough to enrage him.

I stalked off, feeling the eyes of everyone burning holes into my back, Emmett quickly following. To say I was shocked to find out that she was Cingo's daughter would be putting it mildly. She was the fucking Cigno Principessa! The infamous Isabella Cigno, the precious gem Carlo kept hidden from the rest of the world. No one but his closest acquaintance had met her and rumor had it she spent most her life in some boarding school. From what I had heard she was cold, an Ice Princess. Certainly beautiful, but more dangerous than Medusa herself. I had never cared enough to find out truths, to see her with my own eyes and as it turned out, I didn't have to. She practically landed in my lap and I was the sap who fell into her trap.

" _I'm his sister."_ Rang repeatedly in my ears

What an interesting twist of events. I wouldn't entertain the notion that I felt relief that she wasn't Jaspers wife and not because I was actually afraid of his reaction if she were.

"Sta 'zitto, Isabella!" Jasper snarled at her and I had to bite my tongue to keep from slamming my fist into his jaw for speaking to her like that.

"I'd like a word with her. Alone." Unable to look away from her, my cold eyes meeting her fearful ones.

"That isn't going to happen."

I mentally laughed over him thinking he had a choice in the matter.

"Was this a plan of yours? Did you ask your sister to play the part of a puttana?" I sneered at him, knowing exactly what his reaction would be.

Just before Jasper reached me, his father's voice called out.

"Gasparo!"

"You are not to say anything to my father, understand?" He hissed at me, Bella scratching at her throat with a shaky hand.

"What reason do I have to protect her?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking between the two of them.

Our conversation was officially over though when Carlo refused to leave us, baiting me. I knew he killed my father but I had no proof to pin point it on him to the other families. He questioned us but we all lied about the real topic, keeping him in the dark about his precious daughter's dirty secret- me. I left, knowing Emmett had my back incase Carlo was stupid enough to try something with the entire Masini family here and at the ready.

"Things don't change, do they?"

I turned slowly, recognizing the voice. My uncle now stood beside my mother, his wife patting her back sympathetically.

"Carlisle." I nodded. "You missed the service."

"I wasn't expecting traffic to be so congested. I truly regret not being here to see my bother buried."

"You've shown your face, it's duly noted. I look forward to your Christmas newsletter." I smirked, ready to get the hell out of here.

My mother's cries only grew louder as I walked away, aggravating my nerves.

"I need you to find out everything you can about Isabella Cigno. I want to know why she was at my club and if she knew who I was." I growled out at Emmett who was hot on my heels.

"You think there is a possibility she didn't?"

"You mean before today? I honestly don't know what to think."

"You realize you slept with the figlia of the man who killed your father?"

"I think I'm all caught up, thanks." I glared at him.

He didn't respond but I could hear the laughter he was trying to hold back.

"It's not fucking funny!"

He still didn't respond but let out a loud snort that drew attention from passer-byers.

"Be cool." I hissed before slipping into my car and slamming the door in his face.

The day dragged on. I hated having to stand beside my mother as everyone shook our hands before going off in groups to eat, drink, and gossip. I received a few knowing looks, but most were unaware that I had taken my father's place. A right that should have been passed on to my uncle.

He chose to leave the family, wishing to become a doctor instead of my father's Consigliere. My Nonno Masini told him he would never speak to him again and was lowered into the ground with that promised kept. My Uncle only ever spoke to my father after he left home, my father being the only one who didn't fear the wrath of my grandfather for doing so. I received a Christmas and birthday card with money inside it every year and my father would read the news his wife added on the family Christmas cards aloud. I only saw him a handful of times and I don't even think he knows about Emmett. If he did, he has never let on or asked about him. Emmett also moved up with me, moving from capo to my underboss. Aro was still the Consigliere, he was level headed and I trusted his opinions more than my own most times. He was only a few years older than me and has held his position for five years. The man before him died from a heart attack one night while his _goomah_ rode on top of him. It was said that he indulged in rich foods, booze, and women more often than what was considered healthy.

Aro was the one who reminded me to bide my time; that Carlo Cigno was losing his power. Carlo was blaming my family for his losses but in reality he was forgetting his troops and rewarding his capos heavily. He was forgetting the family values and focusing on his own greed. His soldiers were disgruntle; drinking and letting their lips loosen to people they shouldn't be talking to, mainly my guys. See, I knew better. I kept all of my men happy, making they more than willing to be faithful and go out of their way to accomplish my requests and then some. In return, I made sure they got their cuts plus bonuses and were fairly treated. They were family. Cigno was a greedy fool. It was this reason Aro also suggested we keep quiet about my new title. Allow Cigno to sit and stew, wonder who was in charge of our family now that my father was gone.

"Boss." Emmett was standing in the doorway of my office, a quick rap of his knuckles against the door.

I jerked my chin, motioning him to enter.

"You find anything out?" I asked him after lighting a cigarette. My mother would have a fit if she knew I was smoking in the house.

"Carlo is gone, disappeared after leaving the funeral."

"I thought we had guys on his tail?"

"They must have been spotted."

"Talk to them, find out what the last thing they saw was."

"Already on it.

"Isabella?"

"There is to be a wedding in a little over a month." His words were cautious, eyeing me as he said them. I was silent for a few moments before speaking, the anger simmering inside of me.

"Who?" I asked between my teeth.

"Jacob Nero."

"A fucking Black?" I bellowed, getting to my feet. I didn't like the feeling it gave my balls to hear she was marrying another man. Edward Masini does not get jealous.

Emmett just sat there, leaning back in his chair with a raised eyebrow, waiting for me to sit back down.

"What else?" I hissed, sitting my ass back in the chair.

"I didn't find out much more than that. Isabella has only left the house a few times since she hooked up with you and each time she has been escorted by Gasparo."

"So my suspicions are correct, he knows." I nodded to myself, taking a long drag. "The question is, was it planned and if it was, what the fuck was he thinking?"

"I don't see how it would have been planned. Why send his sister out to sleep with the son of the man his father was planning on killing? Not only that, but to tell her to give her purity away for free two months before her marriage."

"What did you just say?" There was that tug again, making my voice come out in a squeak.

He squinted at me, trying to figure out what I was asking.

"About giving it away for free." I lifted a hand, waving it slightly.

"She's a Mafia Principessa." He shrugged. "You think her father lets her out of his sight often? I still can't figure out how or why she ended up at your club. It was some cruel game played by fate who was PMSing."

"I thought she was!" I moaned out before I could stop myself.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett's eyes lost their sparkle, his humor quickly disappearing.

"I thought she was raggin' or something, she was gone before I could ask." And too high to think rationally, but I left that part out.

"Edward, I was kidding before." He deadpanned. "Are you telling me you actually plucked that cherry?" His eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

I grimaced and looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" It was his turn to get to his feet, his voice bouncing off the walls. "You know the traditions! When Jacob finds out about her deception, he will either beat her or give her back to her father who surly will, if not kill her for the embarrassment!"

"It's not my fault!" I whined, squinting in repulsion at myself.

"You know better than to mess with virgins!"

"What am I supposed to do, give an examination every time I wanna get laid?" Flaying my arms out at him.

"Fuck!" His bellowed. "You put this girl in danger." He stopped to point a wagging finger at me. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Send her a wedding gift?" I smirked even though I feeling sick over the thought of her getting harmed over something that was just as much my fault as hers.

* * *

Che Dio ci aiuti tutti– May God help us all

Prenditi cura di te stesso – Watch yourself

Sta 'zitto – Shut up

Puttana – Whore

Principe – Prince

Figlia- daughter

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews and the kind words, you have no idea how much that means to me. Currently I am waiting to hear if my younger brother is my marrow match, should be any day now. Fingers crossed :)


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

It had been three weeks since I last saw Edward and a month from the day we first met. Jaspers way of dealing with my mistake was to ignore me all together. My father had disappeared hours after the funeral and was still clueless. We haven't heard from him but I heard Jacob telling Mike he wouldn't be gone much longer. Jasper was suspicious and kept alert for any sign of Edward, muttering that he was just bidding his time. I wasn't allowed to leave the house without him so I chose to just stay home.

"Bella!" My mother's voice came through the intercom beside my bedroom door. "Come down here please."

I rolled my eyes but sat up and slipped my feet into my slippers that sat on the floor beside the bed. Not only have I refused to leave the house, I also hadn't been out of my room much either. The wedding date was still set and my father wasn't even here to argue with about it- temporarily forgetting I had vowed not to fight him over it. Jasper was treating me like a leper and I couldn't stop thinking about the enemy.

"What is it Mamma?"

"We have an appointment for your dress fitting in an hour."

"I don't feel like it." I grumbled, turning to walk back up to my room.

"You will get dressed and be ready to leave in half an hour."

"I told you I'm not going!"

"You will go." Jasper sounded from the doorway, his arms crossed and eyes glaring in my direction.

"You can't tell me what to do." I scrunched my nose at him and sneered.

"While Papa is gone I'm in charge. You're going. You will have a dress that fits properly when you marry Jacob."

"Papa isn't here, who's to say I am still marrying him?"

"I am."

"You aren't my boss!"

He came at me with long, sure strides, shoving me into a wall before I could open my mouth to protest. I stared at him, fearful of my brother for the first time in my life.

"When Papa is gone, I am in charged." He snarled. "I _am_ the boss and you will do whatever the hell I tell you to do!"

"Jasper, let her by." My mother's shaky voice sounded.

"Shut the fuck up." Jasper ordered at her without turning away from me. "Do you understand me, Sorellina?" _(little sister)_

"Jasper, you're hurting me." I whimpered, trying to pull my arm out of his firm grasp.

"You will stay away from Edward Masini and walk down the aisle to Jacob Nero and pray to god you live." He hissed under his breath.

"What's happened to you? You're no longer my brother, you've turned into our father!"

"I am a brother who is trying to keep his stupid sister alive! You have put my life in danger just as much as your own. Sorry I can't stand by and watch you kill us both."

"I don't know what is going on but you need to calm yourself, Jasper. Isabella, come. There is only a month left."

"I'm coming with you." Jasper told my mother. "I'm not giving you the chance to run off." He muttered into my ear so that only I could hear.

"Jasper, this is not a trip for men to attend. Rosalie, Isabella, and I will be going alone."

"Fine, but I'm having a car follow you for safety." He adding, giving me a knowing look.

I was so angry with him. I hadn't thought of escaping till he brought it up and the idea of having a moment or two alone outside of the house was beyond appealing. There would be no chance of that now that Jasper was going to have men trailing after us. I sent him a dark look and followed my mother out of the house.

"You look terrible, but I thought it best to get you away from Jasper. I'm not even going to ask you what is going on between you two, I don't want to know."

"Such a caring mother figure I have." I sneered at her.

"At least brush your hair." She said absently, throwing a brush into my lap that she had taken out of her purse.

"I'm hungry."

"You should have thought about that when you slept through breakfast and lunch. We will go out for an early dinner after the fitting."

I rolled my eyes like a sulky child, pulling the brush roughly through my tangles as I stared out the car window.

I was poked and prodded, twisted and spun in a dress I hadn't picked out for a wedding I didn't want. The next tug that turned me counter clockwise had me seeing spots, unable to catch my balance as my vision blurring.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I groaned, placing a palm to my clammy forehead.

"Isabella, don't be dramatic." My mother said in a bored tone as Rose oohed and awed over the dress.

I slapped a hand over my mouth as my throat tightened and mouth watered. Shoving the assistance hands away from my body, I ran to the front of the store, bending over the trash can that sat beside the counter and heaved.

"Don't get it on the dress!" Three different voices screeched, Rosalie rushing forward and placing cool hands on my shoulders.

There was nothing in my stomach, acid making me dry heave even worse than it would have if my stomach had been full.

"Let's get this off." She cooed, helping me stand while my mother ignored me and apologized to the dress maker.

I weakly allowed Rose to pull it off of me and help me back into my own clothes. She tugged me out of the shop while my mother finalized payment and dates and I greedily inhaled deep breaths of the fresh, cool air.

"Are you feeling any better?"

I nodded slightly, leaning against the scratchy brick.

"Is it nerves about the wedding?" She asked, looking at me worriedly.

"Probably. The closer it gets, the sicker I've become." I mumbled. "It happens a few times a day now."

She eyed me speculatively but stayed silent, offering me a piece of gum.

"It's mint, it should help sooth your stomach."

I popped it into my mouth, enjoying the way the flavor soothed my tongue.

"Now that is one fine looking male specimen." Rose hummed, sucking in a huge bubble with a loud pop.

"Who?"

"Across the street. Your brother must have hired some new men, I've never seen him before and believe me, I would have remembered that one." She tilted her head forward, nodding to a car parked across the street.

A large man who I recognized immediately was leaning against the car, a cigarette dangling precariously from his lips. When he saw me watching he lifted a hand and waved, smiling widely; unashamed over being caught.

"Shit." I hissed while looking around, trying to figure out where the guy my brother had actually told to follow us was. If they spotted and recognized him as part of the Masini family, there was no telling what would happen or how Jasper would react and I would surely be to blame.

"What is it? Do you know that guy?" Rose asked, instantly alert.

We hadn't talked about what happened that fateful night besides informing her I had accomplished my goal and trying to ignore her persistent questions about what it was like, what he looked like, and who he was.

"We'll talk when we get home. Right now, we gotta get out of here." I grumbled, sending a glare his way and tugging on Rose's arm.

"Wait, your Mom!" She protested.

"She'll probably be in there for another hour. I'll call her to let her know you're taking me home."

She didn't say anything else but I could see the wheels in her head spinning, faster and faster. We were silent on the way home, Rose preoccupied with her unspoken questions while I kept watch behind us to see if we were followed. I didn't see him but I knew that didn't mean anything, these guys knew how to stay out of sight. Jasper came out of the house when we parked, opening Rose's door for her and eyeing me speculatively.

"What a gentleman." Rose purred, batting her eyelashes ridiculously.

Jasper blinked stupidly at her and stepped back. If so much wasn't wrong right now I would have laughed at the two of them. Rose was always flirting with him and Jasper always looked uncomfortable, like a mouse caught in a trap.

"Where's Mama?" He asked after clearing his throat and averting his eyes from Rose.

"Bella wasn't feeling well so I drove her home, your mother is still at the dress makers."  
"Are you going anywhere else?"

"No, Jasper. Just back to my prison." I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, Rose bidding him a farewell before following after me.

"Tell me." She demanded after shutting my bedroom door behind her.

"Tell you what?"

"Don't even try it." She narrowed her eyes at me and flopped onto my bed, laying on her stomach with her chin propped in her hands.

"He is friends with the guy I hooked up with." I mumbled, picking at my nails that were already shredded down to the quicks.

" _The_ guy?" She squealed with excitement.

"Shh! Do you want Jasper to hear us?" I hissed, listening to see if I could hear footsteps

She motioned her hand over her mouth like she was closing a zipper, her eyes bulging out of her head.

"You look ridiculous." I snickered, sitting down beside her and hugging a pillow to my body.

"Tell me more about McHottie and his friend." She whispered, knocking me over with another pillow.

"Quit abusing me and I will. I told you I slept with someone that night, just as planned." She nodded eagerly, staying silent and waiting for me to continue. "The guy that was watching us was the first one to approach me. I thought he was bringing me upstairs for himself. When we got there, he closed the door and left me, I didn't know what was going on till someone else spoke from behind me. Rose, if you thought the guy you saw was good looking, you should see the other one." I gushed, his face entering my mind, making my body tingle in remembrance.

"Do you know who he is?"

I winced and nodded.

"Why does he have someone following you? You don't think he knows who your father is, do you?"

Once again I winced and nodded.

"You can't repeat a word of what I am about to tell you. To _anyone_."

"You know you can trust me." She urged, eager for the juicy details, eyes practically hanging out of their socket.

"He's a Masini."

She gasped, silence hanging in the air between us, each watching the other wearily. I jumped when she barked with laughter, complete with a snort.

"Come on, quit jerking me and tell me the truth."

"I'm serious. His name is Edward Masini." She finally grew silent. "There is more." I whispered, glancing at my still closed door. "I overheard my father one night in his office while he held a meeting. He had Edward's father killed."

She visibly paled, her shaky hand grasping at her throat.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. "This is why I haven't left the house lately. Jasper confronted me when I got home that night and we both realized who he was at his father's funeral."

"That's why Jasper practically dragged you off."

"He won't let me leave his sight. I think he's afraid I'll run off to meet Edward or that Edward will come to me and Papa will find out."

"How could he? He's been gone for weeks."

"He's laying low because of the Masini death. You know as well as I do that he has eyes and ears everywhere, no matter if he is here or not. I'm surprised he didn't hear about my night out the second I left the house."

"How long ago was this?" She scrunched her brows, contemplating something as she stared off behind me.

"How long ago was what?"

"Since you and Edoardo did the horizontal tango." She snickered, causing me to roll my eyes.

"You know how long it's been. We talked about it the same night I decided it would be an ingenious idea to spread my legs."

"Shark week should have been last week."

"What?" Feeling slightly off kilter from her play on words and jumping from one subject to the next without pause or warning.

"I don't know why I didn't notice that you didn't call me for our binge fest."

She kept prattling while my mind wandered. We always spent a night eating our weight in peanut butter and chocolate ice cream, snow caps, and gummy worms while watching both the sappiest and scariest movies we could find. With everything else happening, it never even crossed my mind that we had missed it.

"Are you listening to me?" She snapped, hitting me with a pillow again. "This is a matter of life and death!"

Everything was a matter of life and death to Rosalie so I wasn't too concerned.

"What is it this time?" I huffed, giving her my full attention.

"Bella!" She sighed with exasperation. "As I was saying-" She glared in my direction, speaking low. "-you didn't call me so I am assuming you haven't bleed out yet?" Pausing to let me shake my head in confirmation. "First box checked." She hummed to herself. "You threw up today, something you never do; you never get sick. Ever. Have you thrown up before this afternoon?" Again, I answered her with a nod.

"Rosalie, your mom is on the phone." Jasper called out from the other side of my still closed door accompanied with a rap of his knuckles on the wood.

"Just a sec!" She yelled back, her voice sounding slightly shaky. "Bella," She hissed. "please tell me you were safe."

"I made it back home, didn't I?"

"That's not what I mean. I know you're not on birth control, for the same reason I'm not."

"Our father's." We stated in unison.

"He used a condom though, right?"

I scrunched my brow and tried to think back to that night. It was easy to do, it occupied my dreams more often than not, but I couldn't conjure up that detail of our short time together.

"I don't know; I suppose he did."

"What do you mean you don't know?" She screeched before slapping a hand over her mouth and eyeing the door nervously.

"Damn it, Rose!" I hissed, both of us holding our breath and waiting.

"Are you pregnant?" She whispered.

"Of course not!" Struggling not to raise my voice in indignation.

"Can you be sure?" I didn't know how to answer that, staying silent and staring at her unblinking. "How are you so clueless?" She grumbled with a hint of disbelief in her tone.

"It's not like my mother had a talk with me!"

"It doesn't matter, you're old enough to know better, to know the consequences."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I'm going to go down and take the call from my mom and make some excuse to Jasper about her needing me to run an errand and that I will be back shortly."

"What are you really going to do?"

"I'm going to tell my mom I'm visiting with you and that I will be late. Then I am going to go to the pharmacy and buy a pregnancy test."

She didn't wait for me to respond and she left the room, leaving me feeling numb as I stared after her.

 _Pregnant?_

* * *

 **EPOV**

"What do you mean she caught you?" I bellowed, pacing in front of my desk.

"What's the big deal? You never said you wanted to keep her from the knowledge that you were keeping tabs."

"The problem is we don't even know her! She is probably running her mouth to her brother right now."

"And?" He asked, his arms out at his side, looking at me as if I were stupid. "Jasper already knows, you said so yourself."

"I don't want to give him any motivation to start something before we have all the information."

"What information are you hoping to find by having me follow your goomah around?"

I couldn't blink away the red that temporarily blinded me, only clearing when I had my hands around Emmett's throat and his back pressed against a wall.

"Watch your fucking mouth." I warned between clenched teeth, uncaring of the spit that landed on his face, my nose almost hitting his.

"I'm only gunna tell you to let go of me once." He threatened in a low voice, his eyes lowering and upper lip lifting to match my own angry face.

There weren't exactly a lot of similarities between us, no one could tell we were brothers by looking at us, but we were equally matched with our tempers. My eyes were green, his more of a cyan color, but they were the same shape and framed by the Masini lashes that were long and dark. Our nose and mouth matched, though he was almost a foot taller, the fucking giant, and outweighed me. That didn't matter though, we had the same training and I made up with what I lacked in muscle mass with my speed. He was usually the one with a quick temper and I thought more rationally. This girl was fucking me up and I didn't even know anything about her.

"You've told me. You going to go back on your word and ask again, maybe say please this time?" Tightening my hold on his neck.

Before I could take another breath the room whirled around me, Emmett wrapping an arm over mine that held onto him and spinning me till I did a three-sixty and my back landed on the hard floor. I was temporarily paralyzed, the air in my chest stuck and body screaming in pain.

"Please." His voice even and low, hovering over me with a hand held out to help me to my feet.

I let out a wheezing breath and weakly raised my hand to accept his assistance.

"You need to get your head back in the game, this chick is screwing with you." He scowled as my shaky legs protested over baring my full weight.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I complained, walking unsteadily to a chair and plopping down in it unceremoniously.

"You shouldn't have thought I'd let you grab onto me like that without giving back. Your father taught us better."

"Your father too, Prick." Knowing it would sting. I was feeling a bit bitter at the moment.

"No. _Your_ father, my fucking sperm donor."

"He was a piece of shit."

"Saluti." Emmett muttered, handing me a glass of whiskey.

I raised it in acknowledgment and winced as it burned its way down my throat, warming my chest. The tension slowly seeped out of me, making my mind clear.

"I'm sorry, that was a dick move." I apologized quietly.

"Which one?"

"Throwing you against the wall and bringing up Papa."

I wouldn't normally admit when I was wrong and never to one of my guys, but Emmett was different. Emmett was not only family; he was my fratello. _(Brother)_

"Forget about it." Emmett shrugged, his happy nature returning.

"Anyway, back to what you were trying to say." I grumbled, taking another gulp from my glass.

"Right." He nodded. "She picked me out so I gave her a wave, let her know I knew she found me. She had some hot little blond number with her."

"Rosalie Hale. We already learned she and Isabella went to school together and that her father works with Cigno, remember?"

"They left Mrs. Cigno in the dress shop and took off in a real hurry. She was sick or something, pale and clutching her stomach."

The knowledge of her trying on wedding dressed made my stomach churn. The thought of her marrying Nero made me want to hit something into a bloody pulp. I needed to remind myself she wasn't mine; never was, regardless of what happened between us. It was one night, a night she had planned and that I somehow fell into. I just couldn't figure out my part in it. If she had me in mind all along or if it could have been anyone. What were the odds of two rival families meeting by chance?

"I know what you're thinking and as far as I can tell, it was by mere chance she met up with you."

"A twisted, sick chance." I grumbled.

"You still want me to keep tabs on her?"

"Gasparo keeping his men on her tail?"

"And yours. He must think we are stupid to not notice the car that keeps showing up."

"Let him, play him for a fool. He will be all the more surprised when we send him a body bag."

"You want me to take care of it?" He squinted at me.

"No. He would expect you or I to handle it. The guy will be trailing us; we need to hit them by surprise. It's time Riley did more than move baggies."

"That squeamish little Fuck?" Emmett snorted. "He'll piss himself before he even takes a shot."

"He's gotta start somewhere. He knows he isn't going to stay low forever, it's time he earns his rank."

"Whatever you say, Boss."

I gave him a dirty look, knowing he was using the term for his own amusement. We thought differently, Emmett and I. He liked handling things himself or giving orders to ones already competent. I didn't think much differently, but I gave the small guys a chance to move up. If they failed, well, they knew the consequence before they chose to work for me. If they followed through, they knew I would reward them heavily.

"Call him up." Spinning my chair in a circle, clearing my mind off of Isabella Cigno and focusing on my next move.

* * *

"Boss, I don't know about this." Riley repeated.

"You're lucky I even decided to come along to help you out. Others would have been left alone to follow my orders."

"He likes you." Emmett snorted.

Riley was pale, sitting in the passenger seat as I lounged in the back while Emmett drove us around.

"There he is." Emmett announced.

I leaned forward to look in the side mirrors, eager to get a look without letting the driver know we spotted them.

"That didn't take long, what, ten minutes?"

"I told you, they are keeping tabs and aren't doing it very smartly."

"Go down Old Beach road." I ordered, the first step in my plan being followed through.

"Warehouse two?" Emmett asked.

"No cameras." We said together.

Like a child accepting candy from a stranger, the car followed us down a sandy road, tall weeds smacking the side of the car as we passed by going too fast.

"Eh!" I growled when the backend slid as Emmett turned to the left, falling over slightly and catching myself by placing my hand on the seat and straightening my arm.

"You want me to get us there or drive like an old lady and give the guy a chance to figure out where we are leading him?"

I ignored him but knew I would need to tell him to watch his mouth when others were present. Riley was already looking at him questioningly, wondering why I didn't put him in his place.

"Keep your mind in the game, Kid."

"Yes, Boss." He answered quickly, returning his attention to the car behind us.

I touched the gun attached to my hip in reassurance as Riley ran a hand over his other one that was decorated with sharp pieces of metal.

"Remember, we are all loaded and there are three of us. You're taking the lead but we got your back. This is your test though, don't make us step in unless I say otherwise."

He gave a curt nod and I could see his back mentally straighten, his mind clearing of his previous worry. I smiled and leaned back into the seat again, knowing I had figured him right. He was more capable than he thought himself to be.

"Brakes." Emmett mumbled, giving us a warning.

I gripped the handle above my head with both hands, Riley unfortunately didn't understand the cue. Emmett slammed on the break, causing the car to spin. I had a white knuckled grip to keep me in place while Riley slammed into his door, head bouncing off the window and leaving a crack.

"Impact!" Emmett and I yelled, trying to warn him once again.

We barely had time to say the word before the car smashed into the side of the car, pushing us back several feet. The sand that had temporarily blinded our car from the other driver slowly cleared as it fell back to the ground beneath us.

"Move!" Emmett barked, hitting Riley's shoulder with his fist, already irritated that he had to give the kid prompts.

Riley opened the door and fell out of it, landing heavily onto his knees and panting.

"Get the fuck up and do your job!" Emmett bellowed, more than pissed off now.

I was growing just as irritated. I'd beat the shit out of him if he proved me wrong to Emmett- I'd never hear the end of it. I stepped out of the car and calmly walked around it, leaning against the trunk and watching Emmett hover over Riley. He finally stood up after a few failed attempts at getting to his feet and stalked toward the car that now boasted a smashed in front end.

"Jasper will be pissed." I hummed, feeling the car shift when Emmett sat on the fender.

He chuckled, both of us taking in the damage of what was once a classic car. Now, half of it resembled nothing more than a heap of metal. We knew better, choosing a clunker over one of our own cars for tonight.

"Show time." Emmett spoke under his breath.

I squinted, focusing on the shadowy shape of Riley who was now pulling a man out of the car. He fell in a heap at Riley's feet, earning a kick in the ribs. He crawled into the middle of both cars, Riley sticking close. He had his gun out, pointed at his head but looked up at me, silently asking how far I wanted him to go. I frowned and shrugged, wanting to see what he could do on his own without my influence.

"What's your name?" He asked, nudging the man with the toe of his boot.

He let out a groan but otherwise stayed silent, rolling over to lay on his back. Riley squatted, pressing his knee into the guy's throat, pressing his gun between the man's eyes.

"I asked you a fucking question!"

"You're gunna kill me anyway. I ain't tellin' you shit."

"You'd be dead if we let you go after giving us information. We can do it quick and painless if you tell us what we wanna know. Or," Riley got back to his feet, rolling his shoulders back. "We can torture it out of you and send you back alive. Think they will end you quick like or make it last?"

"Hmph." Emmett huffed. "He's got a little spunk in him after all.

"Told you there was something about him. He's dumb as a box of rocks, but he's got it."

"He isn't finished yet."

"If he can do this on his own, you gotta drive by the Cigno's and see if you can catch sight of Isabella."

"What's with you about her? Her snatch taste like honey or something?"

"Watch your fucking mouth." Trying my best not to throw a punch.

"Okay, okay." He held up his hands in mock surrender. "What good is it going to do if I see her? You plan on doing some sort of Romeo Montague shit?"

"I don't have anything planned." I grumbled, taking the pack of cigarettes out of my pocket. I offered him one before placing my own between my lips.

"Yet you have me tailing her like I'm a punk same as Riley over there."

I took a deep drag, squinting my eyes again at the sight before me. Riley noticed me watching him and lifted his chin.

"His names Paul, works for the Cingo family. He's been ordered by Gasparo to watch your movements."

"Good job, kid." I called back.

"Show time." Emmett threw his head from side to side sound off loud pops.

"Forget about what I said, we will finish up here and go home." I told him as we stepped forward.

"What about the car?" Riley asked when Emmett picked the guy up off the ground and threw him over his shoulder, walking toward the abandoned building we had taken over.

"What do you wanna do with it?" I asked him, curious to see how he would handle it.

I was planning on leaving it where it was, throw the body in the trunk and wait for Gasparo Cigno and his bunch of merry men to find it on their own.

"Oh, man! I watched this video online the other day, it will blow your mind!" He grinned like a kid on Christmas morning.

Emmett and I looked at one another, his eyebrows raised in bewilderment over the first sign of Riley's excitement tonight.

"All you gotta do is stick a shirt in the gas cap and light it on fire."

"You dumb-"

"Shh, let him have his fun." I smirked, knowing Emmett was about to tell him it wasn't a new trick.

Riley giggled, actually fucking giggled, and stripped his shirt off. He shoved it into the gas tank and lit it, running back a few feet behind the car.

"Just wait." He called over his shoulder.

"Riley, you can't-"

"Shut up!" Emmett hissed. "You said to let him have his fun." His turn to giggle.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't contain my own chuckle and crossed my arms over my chest while I waited. It didn't take long, less than a minute later the car blew backwards, right into a still giggling Riley. My smile disappeared when he laid there unmoving.

"Did we kill him?" Emmett whispered.

"Shit."

We started jogging toward him, Emmett in front of me so all I could see was the unconscious guy's head bobbing around against his back. A few feet away from Riley we could hear him groaning. Emmett barked out in laughter, slapping his leg.

"You stay there while we do your job. Once we're done, we'll bring you to the hospital."

"My organs are bleeding!" Riley wailed, barely hearable over Emmett's and my laughter.

* * *

Update: My brother isn't a match, they are now searching the bone marrow data base to find me a compatible match.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Rosalie chanted, holding one of the three pee sticks.

"What am I going to do?" I cried, my eyes blood shot from the crying I had already done. "Papa is going to kill me- Jasper was right!"

"We will make an appointment and you can get an abortion, I'll call and schedule one for tomorrow!"

"An abortion?" I whispered, falling to my knees onto the carpeted floor.

"What else can you do?" She asked quietly, sitting in front of me and grasping my hands in hers. "If you have this baby, what will happen to you? That's if your father lets you live long enough to give birth. He will either kill you or make you go through with the marriage anyway and pretend its Jacob's."

I pressed a hand to my flat stomach, picturing a tiny baby hidden beneath my skin, protected in a little cocoon. Kill it?

"No." I breathed. "I love you Rose and I know you are only trying to help me, but I won't get an abortion. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"You might not get the chance to live at all!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"Rosalie, Bella? Everything alright?" Jasper called out, giving a quick rap to the door with his knuckles before opening it and stepping into my bedroom.

"Bella?" Concern etched on his face once he saw my tear streaked one.

"Oh, Jasper." I stuttered out with another cry, lifting my arms and reaching for him.

He ran the short distance to me and collapsed on the floor, his strong arms immediately enveloping me in his warmth.

"I know you hate me right now, but I need you. I need my big brother." I sobbed into his chest, clinging to him as if he were my life support; in truth, he was.

"I could never hate you." He whispered, kissing the top of my head. "Tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it."

"You can't."

"I will." He cooed, placing a finger under my chin and lifting my face to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry I've been so hard on you. I only want to protect you; I can't do that if you don't tell me what's happened to make you so upset."

"I can't." I whimpered.

I felt him move and looked up to see he was now staring at Rose and what she still gripped in her hand. His arms dropped and I was instantly cold. He slowly got to his feet, standing in front of Rose, still staring at the white stick with its pink cap.

"Rosalie… Isabella..." He seemed at a loss for words.

"It's mine!" Rose blurted out, eyes round with shock over her own words.

"No! I won't allow you to lie for me!" I cried out, getting to my own feet.

If I allowed her to say these things, to lie for me, Jasper would only bring her to her father and the truth would come out anyway; Jasper hating me far worse for allowing my friend to take the fall instead of being honest with him.

His head whipped to the side, staring at me with cold, dark eyes.

"You can't be." He finally said after a long pause.

I nodded my head, then shook it, unsure of myself.

"Please, you have to help me." I pleaded.

"How?" He bellowed, making Rose and I both jump. "How am I going to help you? I can't protect you from Papa! I can't even protect you from yourself." His voice cracking. "Damn it Bella, what am I supposed to do?"

"I'll leave! I will leave and Papa won't know that you know, and when he finds me it will be too late! The wedding will be called off and-"

"You don't get it, do you? You truly don't know how ruthless our father is. In our life, including yours, you can't trust anybody, not even blood. You were right when you said you were nothing more than a pawn. That's all you are. Now that you have taken away whatever purpose you may have given him, you will be of no use. He won't allow you to shame him. He won't allow you to walk around with a belly round from child born out of wedlock. He will kill you where you stand when he finds out who the father is."

"Boss!" Mike appeared in the doorway looking hectic. "It's Pauly, they got him!"

"Not tonight." Jasper growled, turning away from me. "Don't breathe a word of this to anyone, only us three know and it needs to stay that way till I come up with a plan."

He didn't look back and ran out of the room, following after Mike.

"I'm sorry." Rose whispered, hugging me tightly.

"Go, before your mother and father worry."

"I can stay with you, they won't mind."

"I just want to be alone for a while. Thank you for everything."

"You sure?"

"I'll call you tomorrow." Giving her a watery smile.

She gave me a weak smile of her own and left. I walked to the window, gazing out into the dark night where only the stars were visible. I jumped when the sound of the front door hitting a wall and men yelling came through my open door. Behind me a light flashed, bringing my attention to the window once more. Pushing the curtain aside I looked out again. This time I saw a car with its headlights on parked on the small road beneath my window that lead to the beach. A figure leaned against the car, moving to open the door, a face becoming visible from the interior light.

 _Edward._

Our eyes held, a frown playing on his features as he stared. With nothing more than a slight nod, the lights went out when he shut the door, the car idling; waiting. I didn't even think twice, running out of my room and down the stairs.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled when reached the front door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I just need some fresh air." I stammered.

"Not tonight. One of my guys was hit. It's not safe for you to be out alone anymore."

"Who?" I asked.

"No one you know, yet, you know the perpetrator." His glare slicing through me.

"Edward?" I gasped.

"Masini cut the guy to pieces." He growled. "The man you let between your legs, the father of the child you're growing inside of you, killed the man I hired to keep you safe!"

"Would you mind repeated that, Gasparo?" A deep voice asked beside me.

I screamed out, stumbling backward. Our father stood in the doorway, a murderous look on his face as he glanced between us.

"Papa!" Jasper straightened, giving me a look of pure fear.

"Don't make me ask again. What were you spewing just now?" His voice low and steady, menacing.

Jasper stayed silent, moving swiftly till he was placed between Papa and myself.

"Nothing, you heard nothing."

I didn't have time to react before Papa grabbed Jasper by his hair and slammed his face into the wall.

"Papa, no!" I screamed, grabbing onto him and trying to pull him back.

He flung his arm, sending me flying to the floor. My head hit with a solid crack and everything darkened.

* * *

"It happened before you left." I heard Jasper say, the sound making my ears ring and head pound. "Everything didn't fall to shit just because you left me in charge! She ran to him because of you!"

"I work! You hardly roll out of bed to be of any help. All I ask of you is to watch out for your sister and you can't even do that. You are worthless, undeserving of the Cigno name!"

"I'll leave, I'll take Bella and we will leave."

"Like hell you will. No matter how much you disappoint me, I won't have another family take over, my legacy will be handed down to my son. Unfortunately, that is you."

"I won't let you hurt her. I'll kill you before you get the chance."

"Take him."

I opened my eyes to see our father staring coldly at Jasper, emotionless as two men came in, each grabbing an arm and dragging Jasper out of the room as he fought and screamed against them.

"You can't do this! I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

"Papa." My voice cracked.

He turned, attention now directed at me.

"You're awake." He stated needlessly. "We have quite a lot to discuss, don't we, mia Principessa?"

I didn't respond, instead glancing around me. My head was pounding, making my vision fade in and out, but I didn't recognize my surroundings.

"Where am I?" My voice croaked.

"That is of little importance right now." His voice eerily calm.

I watched warily as he got to his feet and walked toward me, his bulky form hovering over me. I gripped the scratchy material beneath me, making me think of a military blanket. His eyes were blank, giving nothing away, making my fear grow. I didn't know what he was going to do to me and for the first time, I was truly afraid of my father.

"Papa." I whimpered, pleading for mercy with my eyes.

He was unmoving, watching me with disinterest. I couldn't brace myself for the sharp slap he gave my face. My head was snapped to the side, the pain radiating and I could feel it already swelling, the metallic taste of blood filling my mouth. My mind hadn't even processed what happened when I received another, my head falling to the opposite side. I coughed, feeling thick spit mixed with blood trail out of my mouth and down my chin.

"I raised you better than this." His cold voice filled the room, surrounding me in an icy grip. "Your brother wouldn't tell me much more than I already heard. You allowed yourself to be a Masini prostituta. Let him spread the evil inside of you to grow. Your brother won't tell me, but I expect differently from you. Which one was it?"

"I-I-"

"Think long and hard before you try lying to me, Isabella."

"It's not what you think. I didn't know who he was!"

"You are only digging a deeper hole." His eyes looking black. "Are you telling me you didn't even know the name of the man you gave yourself too?"

"I did it to hurt you, to stop you from making me marry Jacob." I admitted, avoiding the other question, giving him the truths I was willing to share. "You wouldn't listen to me, Papa! I only wanted to make you understand-"

"Sta 'zitto. You don't have the right to question or move against me! I didn't mishear your brother; I would never mistake the name Masini with anything else."

I couldn't move, couldn't look away or blink. I had no idea what he would do next, one eye swelling shut from the force of his second blow, blood filling my mouth and making me nauseous.

"The wedding is a month away and you will be walking down the aisle."

"The baby…" I whispered, weakly bringing a hand to my stomach.

"There won't be a baby much longer."

I didn't comprehend his words till I was thrown to the floor with the force of his blow. The pain radiating through my stomach and chest made breathing impossible.

"Carlo!"

"Get out of my sight Renata."

"No, I won't just disappear and allow you to do this to our daughter!"

"Now?" Turning and straightening to his full height. "Now you want to be a madre? Where were you when she did this to herself?"

"Where you have made me stay during most of their childhood. You never allowed me to be their mother in the true sense of the word. You have overpowered me for many years; I refuse to allow you to harm her this time."

"You refuse?" He scoffed.

"Allow her to have the baby, postpone the wedding. Let us figure out a new plan." She softened her features and I knew it was to try and appease my father. "Don't put her sin upon yourself. Killing the child will only be a mark against you."

"I have many marks. This one will be the lesser of those I already have."

"It's your grandchild!"

"Papa, stop!" Jasper came running in, his nose now bandaged and dark circles framing his eyes. "I have a plan." His voice nasally and breathless.

"I told you to stay away." Papa growled.

"Please, listen to me! The baby can be used to your advantage, more so than the marriage would be."

Papa clenched his fists at his side, his jaw tight, studying Jasper for several moments in silence. Jasper took it as a signal to speak up again.

"The marriage would join the Cigno and Nero families, but it would still take a lot of time to get the control you want. Time, money, and men." He paused, watching our father cautiously. "You already have what you need to gain control over the Masini family."

"I'm listening." Papa answered after a brief pause.

"The baby. It's a Masini." Papa's face turned red, opening his mouth to respond, but Jasper continued before he could be interrupted. "The main thing we know about the Masini's is that they won't allow anything to happen to their family, and if it does, there is full retaliation. Past wars have been started from minor offences. This baby is of theirs. Think of what they will be willing to give you to protect it, to have the child be given over for their care and protection. You wouldn't have to wait; they would give you whatever you asked in return of the child."

"This child is part Cigno, why would they want it?"

"Pride. Its surname would still be Masini."

"Who's the father?" My father turned to glare at me, making me unsure if he was asking me or Jasper.

"I won't ever tell you." I spit out, not sounding nearly as sure of myself as I wished I did.

He stepped forward, ready to strike again before both Mama and Jasper called out in alarm.

"Carlo, leave her be! You've done enough damage!"

"Papa, the baby! You don't want to cause an early miscarriage and loose what control you have over them." This got my attention. I was ready for Jasper to tell him all my secrets, to inform him Edward was the man he wanted. "I will get her to talk. You have seven to eight more months before you need a name."

"You had better." Papa snarled, pointing a finger at him. "In the meantime, this is her new home. Her meals will be delivered and will have no guests other than the three of us."

This made me wonder once again where I was. Papa stomped out, tearing Mama from the room by her arm, causing her to whimper from his grip. Jasper stayed, standing to the side as the passed him, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Bella, do not give him the name." He whispered, coming to my side.

He lifted a shaky hand, running it gently down the side of my face.

"He won't let me go without a name."

"It won't get that far. I swear, I will find a way to get you out of this. I need time, give me time."

"Are you going to tell Edward about the baby?"

"No." His jaw hardened. "You would just be sold off, something you were trying to avoid which caused all of this in the first place. I won't hand you over to him. I'm going to find a way to get you away from Papa before the baby is born, give you a chance of escaping with both your lives."

He pressed his lips to my forehead before standing, shutting the door as he left. I immediately got to my feet and tried to open it, realizing it locked automatically from the other side. I turned around to face the room, taking in my surroundings for the first time. The windowless walls were made of cement blocks, making me aware that I was in the basement. The floor was stone and featured nothing but a cot and a door that opened into a bathroom.

There was no escape.

* * *

 **EPOV**

"It's been three fucking months!" I screamed, slamming my fists against the desk. "She didn't just disappear into thin air. The last time she was seen was by me in her bedroom window and she didn't leave the house. I've had constant surveillance since and she hasn't been seen leaving or entering! I don't want to hear the same bullshit excuse of Cigno claiming Isabella is vacationing!"

"What else do you want me to tell you?" Emmett yelled back, his palms facing upward, looking at me with exasperation. "Just as you said, she hasn't been seen and her father is telling others she is vacationing in Italy with family. The only other thing we know is that the marriage was called off two weeks before the wedding and Nero is pissed, threatening retaliation for the disrespect he feels Cigno gave him. Now we have two families we were worried about trying to overpower us trying to overpower each other, all while keeping their eyes on us. Does Gasparo really believe we don't know he has been tailing us? We've seen him a multiple of times, sitting outside the club as if he had nothing better to do. Something is brewing and you need to help me figure it out instead of worrying about some piece of ass!"

"I've warned you before about talkin' about her like that!"

"Ed, you slept with this ragazza one time. _One_ time! I don't know what she did to you, but you're letting it fuck with your mind. Hell, have you even had a real conversation with her? No, you haven't, so don't act like she's a Mother Theresa. The chick slept with you without knowing your name or who you were, having spent just a few minutes with you. Then you both find out who each other really is and she does the smart thing by distancing herself. If it really was a trap, some plan of theirs, you are losing. You've played right into their hands."

"You really think that? That she had ulterior motives?"

"What else could it be? Like I said, she slept with you and spilt. You're the one chasing after her, not the other way around. How do we know she isn't going to con you, call you up to meet somewhere, only to be ambushed? You gotta cover all possibilities."

"I need to let her go."

He nodded gravely, eyeing me carefully as if he were walking on a minefield. It made me reflect and realize I had been acting crazed when it came to Isabella. She was a Cigno, an enemy and nothing else. Emmett was right, I needed to clear my head and get back in the game. With new determination, I picked up my phone and made a call.

"Where is he?" I asked once Riley answered

* * *

Gasparo Cigno wasn't even trying to blend in, wasn't trying to stay hidden while parked across the street from the club. Emmett, Riley, and I walked toward the car, fully expecting him to drive off, but he didn't. He held my gaze, his holding nothing but pure hatred. Once I stood at the car door, I got a good look at him. He had lost weight, his cheeks were slightly caved in, dark shadows circling his eyes as if he hadn't slept well in weeks, flickering with a crazed sparkle when he looked up at me. This was not the man I had grown up knowing. Gasparo Cigno was calculated, sure of himself. He didn't take a step without anticipating the next. This man looked as if he didn't even know what would happen in his own mind.

"Cigno."

"Masini." He sneered, his gaze unwavering.

"Can I ask why you've been fixated on my place of business?"

"You can." He answered mockingly.

"I'm waiting." Cocking an eyebrow and rolling back on my heels.

Emmett was on my left, Riley on my right, both just a step behind me and keeping their eyes open. We were taking a chance, unknowing of others that might be accompanying him, keeping watch. Men who would sacrifice their lives to save his.

"What's it to you? I haven't entered, haven't made a move against you."

"No, you haven't. You have to admit though, it's suspicious that you've been seen following me for months. Every time I turn around, there you are."

"I've been sightseeing."

"Listen," Keeping my voice calm and leaning to rest my elbows on his open window. "I'm really not in the mood for games. I'd appreciate it if you'd just tell me what you're up to, willingly."

"Like I said, just taking in the surroundings. Maybe I'm getting ideas for my own place, yours seems productive- for both business and pleasure."

Ah. There was the tick, to others it might go unnoticed, but I saw the slight twitch of his eyes, the flicker that he tried to extinguish before I caught on to no avail. His presence was neither business nor work related. It was personal. It was about his sister, about Isabella. All earlier thoughts of letting her go vanished and my eagerness to know where she was returned.

"Where is she, Gasparo?"

"Who?" He didn't hesitate, didn't need to pause and wonder who I was asking about.

"Others may believe the story your father is spreading about Isabella staying with family. I don't buy it. She disappears and you suddenly have an unhealthy obsession with me and my movements. You couldn't possibly believe your presence was going unnoticed?"

"I wasn't trying to be invisible."

"That much is obvious. For the life of me though, I can't figure out why."

"Can't help you there." He shrugged, the fire still trying to stay hidden in the depths of his eyes. I was pushing buttons, a big one with the name Isabella printed on it.

"Just a forewarning, we're watching you just as you're watching us. One wrong move and we'll take you out."

"Consider it heard."

"It won't make a difference though, will it?"

"You tell me." He said dully, staring with vacant eyes once again. He was a loose cannon.

"It's eating up inside." I stated smugly, allowing a taunting smile to fill my face. "The idea of me sleeping with your sister is making you crazed. Your gut burns knowing I had her." He wasn't taking the bait, didn't give. I leaned closer, sticking my head into the car, speaking quietly into his ear. "She gave me her innocence and it meant nothing to me."

My words worked and he snapped. Even though I was expecting it, it still hurt like a bitch when he grabbed onto my head and slammed it into his steering wheel, his horn honking ridiculously, sounding like a cartoon as my face smashed into it repeatedly. Emmett grabbed onto my shoulders and pulled me back, Riley pressing his Glock into Jaspers collar bone.

I couldn't contain my smirk, satisfied that I had finally gotten a reaction. I swiped at the blood coming from my nose, only succeeding in smearing it.

"Riley." I jerked my chin. "Let him go."

"Boss, he-"

"Stop questioning me and let him go!"

The kid needed to learn to stop running his mouth in front of others when I tell him to do something. He studied me for a moment, seeming confused, before glaring at Jasper; digging into his skin a little more before stepping back.

"Stupid Prick." Emmett muttered low enough so that only I heard, walking over to drag Riley away from the car.

"Is she safe?" I asked, squinting my eyes.

"Is who safe?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, pushing the anger back down.

"Isabella. Just tell me she's safe and I'll let her go."

I had his attention now, studying me with hard eyes, yet his lips stayed sealed.

"I don't think I'm asking for much. In fact, I think I'm giving you something. I'm letting you drive away untouched and in return I just want to know she's safe."

"What's it to you?"

"Call it morbid curiosity."

"She's alive." He deadpanned, closing his window before I could respond and forcing me to jump back as he tires squealed from the force he used to drive away.

"What does the fuck does that mean?" Riley asked, all three of us staring after him with stunned expressions.

"Why is he our new side kick all of a sudden?" Emmett asked, giving him an annoyed expression.

"To teach you some patience." I mumbled, walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

My ears perked at the sound of the door being opened, the quiet squeak of hinges ricocheting off the walls in the otherwise silent room.

"Bella, you have to eat." Jasper spoke softly.

I turned my head to find him standing next to the cot I was laying on. Time ceased to exist, I hadn't realized how much had passed, him able to walk into the room and reach my side without my notice. I blinked and struggled to sit up. I was weak and it took to much effort to move around the room. I spent most my days laying in the bed, staring blankly at the windowless walls or ceiling.

"I can't stay here much longer." My unused voice croaked.

"It's only for a little longer." As if I were a child who needed convincing to take a spoonful of cough syrup.

"Jasper, I haven't seen the sun in months. I have no interaction with anyone other than the rare visits Papa allows you and Mama. I'm alone, in a dark cave. I can feel the life leaving my body."

"This isn't you. My sister is strong; she would never accept defeat. Where is that girl?" He demanded, hardening his voice.

"I think it's time to tell Papa who the baby's father is. Perhaps he will let me free then."

There was a moment of silence, I could fee his eyes on me as he formed his words in his mind before speaking. My eyes shifted from the ceiling to him, waiting for his argument.

"I've spoken to Edward." He finally said quietly, careful as to not be overheard by the man standing outside the door, waiting for Jasper to leave me and make sure I stayed locked inside and was not let out by my brother. He had my full, undistracted attention now, a sudden rush of adrenaline giving me the energy to sit up, swinging my feet to the floor.

"You've seen him?" I asked eagerly. "Did you tell him about the baby? Is he coming for me?"

"Shush." Jasper warned, glancing to the closed door behind him. "Yes, I've seen him. Truth is, I've been watching him ever since Papa put you in here."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I was hurt. Papa had me locked up in my own personal dungeon and my brother who was supposed to help was keeping secrets from me. All my faith was put into him, my only hope of escape rested with him.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"He doesn't care." I stated in a whispered voice, defeat filling me once more.

"He doesn't know." This simple statement stole all of my attention, no longer distracted by the despair of my situation.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't tell him about the child."

"Why?" Raising my voice an octave. "How could you not tell him? He is my chance of freedom! What other reasons could you have to follow him other than the chance of telling him?"

"Calm down, Isabella." He hissed. "I can't tell him right now. You know as well as I do that he would storm through the doors of the house, guns blazing. We can't risk that happening."

"Why not? What do I care of Papa's life, or those of his men who help him keep me here?"

"If he came, it would only take Papa seconds to have a man come for you. You are a value to him right now, if he sees that disappear, you're nothing. He wouldn't care if you lived or died, in fact, if he thought his power over you and Edward was gone, he would order your death before you were able to escape with a Masini."

"Explain that to Edward."

"You are naive if you think he would pause long enough to listen to reason. I've been watching him and can see he isn't in his right state of mind. The once calculating man has been replaced with one who acts rashly. He is no friend of mine; if I got in his way, he would stop at nothing to remove me. I need to find a plan, a way to make him stop long enough to listen and work with me. Now isn't that time."

"Papa isn't planning on letting me go after the baby is born, is he?" He shook his head gravely. "He said that he would use us as a barter." I argued, though my heart wasn't in it.

"He would hold the child over Edwards head, using it, if not both of you, for his own purpose and self-gain. Again and again, he would offer Edward the child in return for something, only to demand more. You will never be free of him."

"Then tell him!"

"Bella, I told you! It's too risky. I can't jeopardize your life on the off chance of Edward reaching you before Papa."

"You would help him, surly between the two of you-"

"You underestimate Papa's power, his ability to scheme and plan. I can tell you with certainty that he already has this plan of action played out and is only waiting for me to go to the Masini family to help you. I need to find another way; on my own or with the help of your amante _(lover)."_

"How long do you think I can stay here? I need fresh air! I need companionship!"

"Mama and I come and visit with you, Papa has a doctor come and check on the progress of your child."

"You know that isn't the same. I'm deteriorating down here; can't you see that?"

There was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing our mother's presence.

"Gasparo, she is right." She spoke firmly once the door closed behind her. "She needs to get out of this prison if she and the child are to thrive. Just look at her, really see her." She motioned with her hand. "Take in her sunken cheeks, the pastiness of her skin, dark circles around her eyes that never leave. Her once rosy lips are pale and cracked. Her stomach is bulging, but her bones are protruding. It's time you make a move, whether it involve the child's father or not, she can't stay here."

"What should I do?" Jasper faced our mother angrily. "Do you think I can't see everything you just pointed out? Papa has a man standing outside the door at all times, he has other men at the ready, just waiting for me to make a move. I'm trying! I spend every waking moment thinking of ways to get her out of here."

"What of the child's father? Isabella, is he truly a Masini?"

I looked at Jasper, unsure if I should answer her truthfully or not. He was of no help, his face a blank slate as he looked at the wall across him.

"Yes." I admitted quietly, looking down at my hands that were nervously twisted together in my lap.

She sighed heavily, sitting on the bed beside me and reaching out to hold one of my hands in hers.

"Your father only knows what he overheard, neither of you have spoken the name of the man you slept with. I suggest keeping it that way, even make him believe it could be someone from a different family, or one who isn't connected at all."

"He wants to use us against the Masini's. If he doesn't think we are of any use, what will he do?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "He might very well let you go, act as if you didn't exist."

"Or he could kill you." Jasper spat cynically.

"He could do that either way, and we could make that more difficult than he thinks it would be to accomplish such an act." Our mother stated simply. "We have to do something. You thinking of a plan is doing nothing, at least this will cause some sort of action. The baby will be born in two months. Do you want her giving birth in this prison cell of hers?"

"Of course not! How are we supposed to stop him? You've spent years being told what to do or ignored, his interest in me is as simple as being his heir, the next in line for his position."

"You are a threat. He has purposefully kept you weak." Jasper twitched over being called weak, his reply almost leaving his lips. "I don't mean that to hurt you." Softening her voice. "He is afraid of you overpowering him. He complains about you not working hard enough when in fact, he has silently encouraged just that. He knows you are smarter than he is, that you connect with the men who work for him better than he does. Use those brains he is so scared of and find a way to save your sister and niece or nephew."

Jasper blinked at her before turning his attention to me in a studying expression.

"I gotta go." He said quietly, turning to pound his fist against the door, once it was opened for him he walked out without another word.

"Are you staying Mrs. Cigno?"

"Yes, I'll be visiting with my daughter." She snapped, causing the man to jump slightly and quickly close the door.

We didn't speak again, but she laid in the bed with me and held onto me as if I were still a child, something she had never done for as far back as I could remember.

* * *

"Bella, wake up!" Jasper was nudging my shoulder, Mama fast asleep beside me.

"What?" I pouted, rubbing at my eyes with my fists.

"Papa is coming. Do what Mama says, lie to him. Tell him the father is Riley Biers." He whispered, placing the palms of his hands on either side of my face.

"Who is that?"

"Edwards newest side kick. I've been watching Edward and his face is new, constantly accompanying Edward. I had a guy dig up his name. It will be our way of explaining why I thought it was a Masini. He may work for them, but he isn't a Masini, it should take the air out of his balloon and force him to come up with a new plan, buying us time. I'm going to get you out of here." His hushed voice urged, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Isabella, I've given you enough leniency!" Papa's voice bellowed into the room right before he stepped though the doorway. "Renata! What are you doing?" My father sneered, looking at my mother who was just waking up.

"What's going on?"

"Your daughter is about to tell me the name of the bastard she allowed between her legs!"

"Riley Biers!" I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut.

It was more so I wouldn't forget the name and trying to stop a fight that would only escalate quickly between him and my mother. After the room fell silent I dared to crack one eye open, Jasper was the first I saw, a look of surprise covering his features, struggling to conceal a smirk.

"Who?" My father finally asked, squinting at me.

"Riley Biers. I didn't realize he worked for the Masini's till it was too late. Once I found out I cut all ties with him, I swear Papa. I never meant for this to happen."

"He _works_ for them?"

"Riley Biers is a Solider."

"A Solider." My father muttered. "A solider? You, my Principessa, slept with a solider?" His face turning various shades of red.

"I-I didn't know!" I couldn't prepare myself for the slap, my cheek stinging before I could even comprehend what had happened.

"Carlo, no! Leave her be! She is no use to you and your plans of over powering the Masini family, let her come upstairs with me."

"Do whatever you like with the girl, she's nothing to me." He growled, spitting near my feet.

Jasper took that moment to leap into action, grabbing onto my upper arm and dragging me from the room before our father changed his mind or came up with another plan that involved me and my imprisonment.

"You're leaving." Jasper hissed, bending to lift me into his arms and running through the house, up the stairs to his bedroom. "None of your clothes will fit right, but I already packed a bag with enough to last and a stack of money."

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked, feeling completely overwhelmed.

"Rosalie is on her way here, I called her before I went downstairs to warn you about Papa and tell you what to say. She's going to bring you to Uncle Dimitri."

"Uncle Dimitri?" I was still having difficulty following his words.

"He agreed to let you say in the apartment above the deli."

His phone chirped and he threw the bag over his shoulder, grabbing onto my again with his other arm.

"That's Rose." He stated, rushing me down the stairs without glancing at his phone. "We don't have time for sappy reunions. Save that for when you get to Uncle Dimitri's safely." He warned her as he opened the passenger door and pushed me into the car.

"Wait, what will happen to you when Papa realized I'm gone?"

"He doesn't want you here, remember?"

"But-"

"Go. I'll see you soon." He cut me off and shut the door.

"Oh my god, I'm so relieved to see you're alright!" Rosalie cried out, tears running down her face. "Jasper has kept me informed but I've been so scared, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too." Tears of my own joining hers. "Thank you for coming, for getting me out of there."

"Jasper stopped by my house last night and we went over his plan, I agreed with him that it was the best and only option we had to get you out of there. He went straight to Dimitri after he left my house.

Uncle Dimitri wasn't actually our uncle. He and our father grew up together and I learned last year from Jasper that our father offers his shop protection. He was always at our holiday dinners and never missed a birthday. He was as close to an uncle we had.

"Shit." Rose hissed. "We're being followed." She pressed harder on the gas and made a sharp left, throwing me into the door. "Sorry."

"Who is it?" I asked, straightening and trying to look behind us.

"Don't let them see your face! I don't know who it is." Sure enough, the car made the same turn. "Get your bag and be ready, I'm going to drop you off and keep driving. Hopefully they will keep on my tail and leave you alone. Once you're out of the car, run. Get inside and lock the door behind you, Dimitri is expecting you."

She slammed on the brakes and the car squealed to a halt in the alley near the back entrance of the building.

"Go! I'll be back as soon as I can."

I gripped the bag to my chest and ran as fast as I could, the door was thrown open once I reached it, strong arms wrapping around me and dragging me inside. I screamed and fought against their hold.

"Isabella, it's Uncle Dimitri. You're okay, mi acara ragazza." ( _My darling girl_ ) He let me go and quickly locked the doors, checking out the window for any sign of someone watching. "It's clear out there. Let's get you upstairs, sí?"

I nodded and allowed my body to rest against his as he put an arm around me and led the way up the stairs to my new adventure.

 **EPOV**

"Edward, I haven't seen you in months."

"Don't be dramatic, Mother. We had dinner together two nights ago."

"You're always working, just like your father; and now that he's gone…" She trailed off, sniffing delicately and dabbing at her eyes with a conveniently ready handkerchief.

I knew she was going to ask for something, she was putting on a show in hopes I would agree to whatever it was she wanted.

"I have a meeting, is there something you needed?"

"Always busy." She paused to roll her eyes before continuing. "The Denali's are coming to dinner tonight, I expect your presence."

"I hope you didn't promise anything. I already told you I have a meeting."

"Dinner isn't till seven, you have four hours till then. Please don't embarrass me. Carmela told me Irina is looking forward to seeing you."

Here it comes.

"She's always had such a crush on you."

"You and Carmela have tried and failed multiple times with your match making skills. I'm not interested."

"She's a nice Italian girl, you would make beautiful babies."

"I'm not in the market for a wife."

"You aren't getting any younger Edoardo Anthony! You are now head of the Masini family. It's time you settled down and made babies to continue your lineage. Set an example for the men you now rule."

"I'm not the fucking King of Spain!"

"Don't you dare speak to me so vulgarly."

"Fine, expect Emmett and I around seven."

"If you think I will allow that _bastardo_ to sit at my table-"

"Did you forget that it's my table now?" I stalked toward her, causing her to shrink away. If I was more like my father, she would have received a slap by now. Luckily for her, I don't abide the hitting of women and children. "My father was the bastardo, not Emmett. He is my brother."

"He is the son of your fathers puttana." She hissed.

"Make sure there are two extra place settings, and you will treat my guests with the upmost respect or you will find yourself looking for a new home."

"This is my house! Your father bought this after our marriage and I decorated it myself!"

"Your husband left it to me. Stay on my good graces, Mama. Arrivederci." ( _Goodbye)_

"You dare to embarrass me in front of our friends?" Her screeches followed me out of the house, the sound of glass breaking reaching my ears before the front doors fully closed.

"You're coming to dinner." I snapped at Emmett once I got into the car he was waiting in.

"What?" He stated monotonously.

"Mama is having a little dinner party and you're invited.

"You want me to sit at the same table as the lei il diavolo?" ( _She devil_ )

"Eh, watch your mouth! She may be a hateful woman, but she's my Madre."

"You don't pay me enough for this shit." He grumbled.

Riley was snickering in the back of the car, earning my attention for the first time.

"What are you laughing about? You're going to."

"Come on, Boss! Last time I was in your house, she snubbed her nose at me all night, kept calling me boy and ordering me to fetch her drinks."

"Suck it up, boy." Emmett grinned. "You'll be fetching my drinks tonight."

"Boss!"

"This isn't a damn daycare!" I bellowed, pinching the bridge of my nose till a flash of red caught my attention. "Hold up, Em, do a u-turn!"

"What's up?" He asked, turning a little harder than was necessary, causing Riley to fall over. The kid hadn't learned to wear his seatbelt with Emmett behind the wheel yet.

"Fucking shit!" Riley grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Put the damn seat belt on. That car, get close enough to read the plates."

"Romeo Oscar Sierra Echo eighty-six."

"Rose-86. That's Isabella's friend, Rosalie Hale."

"That's the bombshell." Emmett confirmed.

"Let's see where she's headed." I sat back, studying the car in front of us.

I could tell the second she spotted us. She picked up speed and took corners quickly, trying to keep her distance from our car. Luckily, Emmett was just as crazy a driver and managed to keep her tail.

"She's slowing down, stay back. I don't want to scare her away."

"If she was going to be scared, she would be already and wouldn't be stopping." Emmett argued but kept his distance between her car and ours. "That's Dimitri's deli." He jerked his chin to the building she stopped at.

Before I could respond, a figure rushed out of the car, long brown hair flowing behind till disappearing from sight.

Isabella.

I didn't see her face or make out her form, but I knew with everything I was that it was her. After all this time, I found her.

"Was that-" Emmett started to ask.

"Yes."

"Shit. Don't lose your head, Ed."

"Haha, Head. Ed." Riley giggled to himself.

"Shut the fuck up, Riley!" Emmett yelled, turning around in the seat and punching at his closest leg.

"Knock it off!" Riley complained.

"Emmett, let's go! We know where Isabella is, let's find out where Rosalie is going now."

"You don't want to stick around here?"

"No. I know where she is and she appears safe. I've accomplished what I needed to."

After all this time, if she had wanted to reach out to me, she would have. I wasn't going to chase after some chick I spent one night with. She was alive, I could go to sleep at night and rest easy with a clear conscience. That didn't stop my eyes from staying locked in the rearview mirror till the deli was no longer in sight.

"She's pulling into the Masini's driveway."

"Park across the street." I ordered, squinting at the house.

We were all silent as we watched. We didn't have to wait long, minutes later Gasparo came running out of the house and Rosalie got out of her car, motioning franticly in our direction. Gasparo looked pissed off as he stormed is way toward us.

"Boss?" Emmett asked.

"Stay put, let's hear what he has to say."

"What are you doing, terrorizing my girl like that?" He demanded, slamming his fist against the hood of the car.

"Eh!" Emmett complained.

"Morbid curiosity." I shrugged. "I recognized the car and we had nothing better to do than see where she was going, maybe find some fun of our own."

"You'll stay away from her. Wasn't it enough you had your _fun_ with my sister?"

"How is dear Isabella?"

"Don't play games, I know you saw her."

"What if I did?"

"You'll keep your mouth shut about what you saw.

"Why should I?" This time truly curious for his answer, making sure to keep my face blank.

"You've done enough damage." Jasper sneered. "You have no idea the havoc you have wrecked upon her. Her life is over because of you! She had to run away and is alone because of you!"

"I slid between her legs, so what?"

"So what?" He screamed. "You have no idea."

"Enlighten me, maybe I can fix it."

"You can't undo what has already been done." He frowned, losing his hot air and walking away to comfort a still frantic Rosalie.

* * *

"Where is he?" I asked Emmett.

We were sitting at the table, well past seven, and Riley still hadn't shown up. We dropped him off to deal with payment while Emmett and I had a meeting with the Volturi concerning a shipment schedule.

"I don't know, but I get to be the one to kick his ass for not following order."

"Edward, would you like a roll? I made them myself." Irinia sat beside me, holding out a basket of bread.

"Yeah, with the yeast from her snatch." Emmett snickered under his breath.

"No thanks, watching my carbs." I tried not to sneer in disgust while twirling pasta onto my fork.

We were halfway through dinner, Emmett and I consuming more wine than food, when someone started pounding on the front door. I shot Emmett a look and he patted his side.

"Excuse me." I smiled, walking to the door with Emmett to my right.

I opened the door and at first didn't see anything till a cough got my attention. Riley was on his knees, gasping for breath. His face was almost unrecognizable.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asked, bending to place a shoulder under one of his arms while I did the same on the opposite side.

"I was on my way to my car to come here when I was jumped from behind. There were three of them and I didn't know who they were at first, but when they left me in the dirt, they said it was a gift from Mr. Cigno."

"Gasparo is gunna get his." Emmett growled, being surprisingly gently as he helped Riley lay down on the couch. "What?" He asked when I shot him a questioning look. "The kid annoys the piss out of me but he's one of us."

"What is he doing on my couch?" My mother's shrill voice echoed around the room. "He is going to get dirt and blood all over it!"

"Get out, Ma. He's been through enough."

"You can't tell me to get out of my own-"

"I said get the fuck out! I have never hit a woman before, but I am this close!" I yelled, holding my thumb and forefinger an inch apart.

"Carlisle is close." Emmett mumbled, unwilling to meet my eyes.

"What did you say?"

"You wouldn't talk to him after the funeral. He wanted me to know that they moved in case you ever needed him, he's in the next town over."

"You're just now telling me this?"

"I was waiting till you needed him." He shrugged.

"Well, I don't need him so it was a waste of breath. Call Sam."

* * *

A month later, it was like déjà vu. The Denali's had dinner here again, only this time my mother, Carmela, and Eleazar had left to go see some blue's singer they all liked and left their three daughters here. Emmett was cozying up with Tania, Kate was doing her best to shield off Riley, while I was stuck with Irinia. She wasn't a bad looking girl, I just had no interest in marrying her and she was the type who would expect a ring after a blowjob. As a result, I drank much more than I should have.

We still hadn't retaliated against the Cigno's. We were waiting for the right time. I also hadn't seen Isabella again, and I may or may not have an abundance of cold cuts in my refrigerator.

"Edoardo?" Irinia purred from the doorway of my office where I was sitting at my desk.

I looked her up and down. Her long blond hair sitting atop her head in a ponytail, a tight red dress that stopped right under a round ass, her lips a matching red. Maybe I could get away with a little play and tuck tail before she asked for an actual date.

"Come here, beautiful." I smirked.

She grinned, her long legs prowling toward their kill. I didn't want it to happen, but my mind had other plans. Instead of focusing on the girl in front of me, willing to do whatever I wanted, I was thinking of Isabella. Comparing the two. I see blue eyes when I want brown with flecks of green and gold. I see bond hair when I want to see brunette with a touch of red.

"I think you should go." I said quietly, no longer feeling the buzz or having the energy to force something that wasn't there. I was irritated with myself for always falling back to her. She did something to me in such a short amount of time, she ruined me.

"Let me make you feel good." She purred, her accent growing stronger.

The doorbell rang, giving me an escape.

"Excuse me." I tried to smile at her, though I was sure it was more of a grimace.

I reached the door at the same time as Emmett, opening it wide. What I saw was something I would never had imagined, not even in my wildest dreams.

"You have to help her!" Rosalie pleaded, heaving with sobs as she struggled to hold up Isabella.

An extremely pregnant Isabella.

"You've got to be shitting me." I muttered in partial shock.

"Please! I didn't want to bring her here but she begged me. I don't know what to do!" She started shaking her head, using her strength for her emotions instead of holding up her friend.

"I've got her." Emmett leaped into action, swinging Isabella into his arms.

"Is she okay?" I asked Rosalie who was following after Emmett and Isabella just as I was.

She was pale and not speaking, her eyes looked bleak.

"I don't know, she was bleeding and then the pain started. It got so bad I wanted to bring her to the hospital but she asked me to bring her here. Her father found out she was staying with her Uncle Dimitri and forced him to kick her out or he would lose his business. I went there to help her, she wasn't acting herself and then the blood-"

"Look at me." I spoke low and firm. "Take a deep breath and calm down. We're here to help her, all of us." She nodded her head, wiping her face with the palms of her hands. "Good girl. I'm going to go see what room Emmett put her in and call my uncle, he's a doctor and will make sure she and the baby are okay. Why don't you call her brother and the baby's father?"

She blinked at me for several moments before speaking.

"You're the father." She whispered.

* * *

Update: They found a match!


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I had been staying with Uncle Dimitri for a little over a month, now only three weeks away from the baby's due date. Uncle Dimitri has a midwife come to check on me every two weeks and so far everything looks good.

"Bella?" Uncle Dimitri interrupted my thoughts, stopping the motion of my hand as I wiped down his counter top.

He never asked me to work and I doubt I would have willingly went downstairs during the day when he had men from all the different families in and out of his deli. My father offered him protection due to their old friendship but Uncle Dimitri wasn't discriminative and it was sort of a safe haven for everyone. Men knew they could come here for a sandwich and salad for lunch without fear, their wives could come for their favorite deli meat, sausages, and cheese without worry. Men who would just as soons as shoot the man standing in line before him when on the streets shook hands. I waited till the deli was closed before I ventured downstairs and helped him clean up.

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to say this- how much it hurts me." He looked at me gravely, his old eyes red rimmed and watery. "I love you dear girl, but your father came by. He's forcing my hand."

"He wants me gone." I whispered, defeating falling over me.

"I argued with him, telling him it wasn't his place to tell me who I could and couldn't have staying here."

"You can't risk your business. I won't allow you to do that for me." I shook my head sadly.

My father had already cut me off, canceling my savings account and credit cards. He hadn't spoken to me- he didn't need to, his actions spoke volumes. He wouldn't forgive me and I was dead to him, just as he proclaimed.

"I'll call Jasper and Rose, we'll figure it out."

"Here, take this." His voice full of emotion. "It will help you get settled somewhere new." Holding out a roll of bills.

"I can't take that." I protested.

"Please, give an old man some peace." He urged.

"Thank you for everything." Wrapping my arms around him.

He gave me a tight hug and dabbed at his eyes.

"I'll call your brother."

He walked behind the counter to the old phone that hung on the wall, leaving me to walk up the stairs to pack. A pain tightened throughout my stomach as I walked up the stairs. When it first happened I had freaked out and Uncle Dimitri called the midwife, only to find out my body was readying itself for the upcoming birth. These were a bit stronger today but after a deep breath the pain subsided and I managed to get to the small room I had been using and called Rose. She was an hour away and still had forty-five minutes' left of her class. I packed up my meager belongings as I waited. Uncle Dimitri checked in with me and told me Jasper was contacting a small apartment complex, hoping to get me in as soon as Rose picked me up. He visited as much as he could but I made him promise to be careful, not wanting our father to take his rage out on him. My thoughts drifted as my body slowly drained, forcing me to lay down while I waited for Rose.

I didn't know how much time had passed when my phone pinged, Rose informing me she was outside and on her way up. I tried to sit up but my body jolted in pain, covered in a layer of sweat. I forced myself into a sitting position, my body complaining with every breath I felt forced to inhale deeply.

"Bella?" Rose rushed into the room, placing a cool hand to my forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I don't feel well." My words slurring together, the room spinning around me.

"Oh god, should I bring you to a hospital? Is it the baby?"

"I just need to lay down for a bit." I whispered, laying my head back against the pillow and closing my eyes.

Rose rubbed soothing circles over my stomach, whispering to the baby, and giving me nervous glances. It was hard to focus, forcing my eyes to blink open, comforted by the presence of my best friend.

"Bella." Her voice trembled, face growing pale. "You're bleeding."

"What?" I tried to sit up, a jolt of pain followed my movement, causing me to grind my teeth and squint against the discomfort.

"You need to go to the hospital!"

"No! Rose, you know my father cut me off. I have no insurance, no way to pay for a hospital stay."

"Bella, you could lose the baby; I could lose you." She whimpered, shakily picking up her phone. "I'm calling Jasper."

She got up from the bed and paced as she spoke to my brother, the ringing in my ears making me unable to concentrate on her words.

"You're right, we can't bring you to the hospital." Her voice trembled. "Jasper overheard your father, he plans on taking the baby from you."

"What?" I gasped, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"He's watching, planning to take the child as soon as he is informed you have given birth. Jasper doesn't know if he plans to give the baby away or if he's going to kill it." Tears running down her face.

Where could I go? This meant there were men outside of the building, just waiting to call my father. I couldn't chance my child falling into his hands. I would be in no position to protect it after giving birth. An idea came to mind and I was in no state to argue with myself. There was only one place I could go, one place that would protect the both of us from my father.

"Rose, I am going to walk out of here as if nothing is wrong and you will bring me to Edward."

"Are you crazy?" Her eyes widening, voice raising.

"It's the only place that will be safe. Papa won't be able to get to us if we are there, we will be protected."

"Who will protect you from the Masini's?"

"I fear Papa more than I fear them. The baby is his, I don't believe he will harm it."

"What about you, will he harm you?"

"Please, help me save my baby." I pleaded instead of answering her because I couldn't honestly tell her I would be safe. I didn't know what Edwards reaction would be, but it was my only chance to protect the baby.

There was a moment of silence as Rose studied the wall across from her.

"Okay." She finally relented. "But I'm staying with you, I won't leave you with him until I know you're safe there."

She wrapped a sweater around me to hide the blood from anyone who was watching. It took me longer than normal to get down the stairs, pain radiating throughout my body with each step I took. Once we reached the door I took a deep breath, straightened my shoulders, and forced myself to walk normally to her car. She shut the car door and only then did I allow myself to cry out, a new warmth covering my thighs.

"We'll be there soon." Rose tried to comfort, unable to hide her fear as she raced through town.

Twenty long minutes later, the car squealed to a halt in front of a large house.

"Come on, I've got you." She opened the door and placed her arms around me, helping me walk to the front door where she rang the doorbell franticly.

"You have to help her!" Rosalie pleaded with him through her sobs as soon as the door opened.

I could feel her arms shaking with the effort of holding me up while struggling with her own fear.

"You've got to be shitting me." I barely heard him mutter.

His voice was my undoing, knees weakening even further and I had to bite my tongue to keep in the moan as another onslaught of pain washed over me.

"Please! I didn't want to bring her here but she begged me. I don't know what to do!" Rose pleaded with him.

"I've got her." Emmett came into view and seconds later I felt his arms lifting me, cradling me to his chest.

My vision faded in and out with the pain that consumed my body, barely comprehending when he laid me onto a bed.

"Isabella? Bella, can you hear me?" I could feel the warm breath even though the sound was far away. "Shit, Emmett, what do I do?"

"I have Carlisle on the phone right now, he's in his car and on his way."

"How long?"

I heard Emmett repeat the question before answering Edwards question.

"Twenty-five minutes, tops."

"Did you tell him about the blood? There's so much fucking blood!"

"Isabella, we need you to raise your knees, can you do that? Edward, help her take the sweats off." I felt the tugging, Emmett speaking before I could grow embarrassed. "Place her feet flat on the bed and knees pointed to the ceiling." I felt warm hands on my calves, gently helping me move my legs to the requested position. "Good girl." Emmett cooed, something I would have never imagined a man as intimidating as he was capable of doing. "Carlisle, I have you on speaker phone." Emmett spoke again, sitting the phone on the nightstand beside me. I looked away from him, down toward my feet where Edward was standing. His face was ghostly white, looking at me as if I were something from his imagination.

"I'm sorry." I choked out. "Edward, I have to tell you-"

"Save your strength." The voice on the phone interrupted. "You will have all the time in the world to speak with my nephew after, right now, we need to focus on safely bringing this baby into the world. Edward, I need you to look between her legs, tell me if the blood is flowing at a steady pace."

"What?" Edward's eyes widened.

"Isabella, allow your knees to fall open."

I closed my eyes and did as he requested, whimpering from the pain.

"I'm here." I cracked my eyes open and saw Rosalie was back with me, gripping my hand tightly in hers.

"Holy shit!" A new voice squeaked.

"Get out Riley!" Emmett bellowed. "You need to get the girls out of the house, now!"

"Yes, sir." The boy stuttered before disappearing.

"Uh, Carlisle…" Edward almost whispered. "I don't see any more blood flow but…"

Emmett looked panicked and walked to my feet, standing beside Edward and bending to get a look."

"Do they really need to stare at my goods?" I complained, though I was in too much pain to actually care.

"Carlisle! Is it supposed to look like that?" Emmett screamed like a little girl.

"What do you see?"

The boys stuttered long enough to cause Rosalie to huff and push them away to look for herself.

"I think I see the head!" She gasped.

"Oh thank god, it's just the baby." Emmett let out a long breath. "Ed, that's a baby, not a deformed vagina!"

"Shut up!" Rosalie snapped at him. "Carlisle, this is Rosalie Hale, I can see the head, what do I do?"

"Isabella, if Rosalie can see the head that probably means you feel a hot stinging sensation, this is normal, you are opening and stretching to accommodate the birth of your child. I don't want you to push; just take short panting breaths." He gave me an example, Emmett and Edward following his lead, still with frightened eyes. "I can't be sure since I'm not there, but I believe the blood was caused from the placenta peeling away from the wall of your uterus, which means you have probably been in labor for quite some time. I need one of you to sit behind Bella and allow her to lean against you, keeping her in an upright position."

Emmett placed a knee on the bed but Edward shoved him over and scrambled onto the bed, positioning himself behind me as Emmett placed his hands on my back to help me sit up while Edward got settled.

"Lean back into me, Tesoro." _(sweetheart)_ He requested quietly, his hands placed on my shoulders to guide me.

"Emmett, if you haven't already, go get a few clean towels and have them ready."

"On it." He answered before walking through another doorway, making me guess it was a bathroom.

"Rosalie, the baby's head will be born first, cradle it till Isabella is ready to push out the rest of the body. Isabella, are you ready?" He asked softly.

"Carlisle, where are you?" Edward demanded.

"Ten minutes."

"Shouldn't we wait for you?"

"I don't want to put the baby at risk. Isabella, when you feel the urge, take a deep breath and gently press down, nice and slow."

I hadn't spoken much, allowing everyone else to do as Carlisle requested and asking what they needed to know. I was concentrating on my breathing like Carlisle had shown me, trying to push the pain from my mind. Edward wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands on my legs and leaning us both forward. I could feel his breath copying mine as I exhaled.

"Oh god, oh god! It's coming!" Rosalie squealed, excitement reaching her voice for the first time.

"When the head is all the way out, tell Isabella to stop pushing." Carlisle told her. "Edward, five more minutes."

"Stop!" Rosalie cried out.

"Hurry up, Carlisle." Edward hissed through his teeth.

"Carefully swipe your finger inside its mouth and check for anything that could block the airways. Bella, are you ready?"

"Y-yes." I stuttered, I was weak and in so much pain.

"Push when you feel the need, this is it!"

"I've got you." Edward whispered, his lips brushing against my ear this time.

"Emmett, do you have a towel ready?"

"Yes."

I hadn't even realized he was back yet, standing beside Rose with a look of new determination sketched on his face.

"Once the baby is out, give it a quick wipe down and place him or her on Bella's chest."

I bit my lips, squeezed my eyes closed, as I bared down.

"You've got this, come on, Bellissimo!" _(beautiful_ ) Edward urged.

"Bella, keep going!" Rosalie cried out right before I had an empty feeling.

The urge to push was gone, the pressure no longer present, leaving me weak and sore. Just as suddenly a new warmth was placed on my chest, squeals of protest reaching my ears. I looked down to see a little body covered in red and white substances, the little face clearly upset.

"I'm here!" The door burst open and a man was now at my side, fussing over me and my baby. "Edward, help Bella remove her shirt."

"I'm going to wait outside." Emmett stuttered, hurrying from the room.

Carlisle lifted the baby gently as Edward wrestled the shirt off my arms before he laid the baby back to my chest and covering us with a new towel.

"I'm going to clamp the cord and deliver the placenta, does anyone want to cut the umbilical cord?"

"I do!" Rosalie and Edward both called out.

I should have known something was going on by Edwards request, but I was too busy examining my baby.

"Rose, you never told me if I have a daughter or son." I smiled weakly at her, unwilling to lift the towel from either of us to check for myself.

"A girl." She grinned with watery eyes.

Rose relented and allowed Edward to cut the cord as she counted all of my daughter's little fingers and toes with me. She had dark blue eyes, looking at me with a scowl that remind me of her father. She was almost bald, the few curling strands she had were a light brown. I paid no attention to the two men as the cord was clamped and cut, only slightly discomforted when the placenta came and hands pressed on my stomach. I could do nothing but stare in wonder at the most beautiful baby I had ever seen.

"Isabella, we need to talk." Edward's quiet voice gained my attention.

I looked up at him and found his face void of emotion, green eyes flickering over me and my daughter. I wondered how long he had been standing there watching us.

"Not now, Edward. She needs to rest."

Much to my protest, the baby was taken out of my arms, Rosalie promising to look after her while I slept. I tried to fight it but all too soon, my body succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 **EPOV**

I stood back and watched as my uncle hovered over the baby. I desperately wanted to speak with Isabella, to figure out what the hell was going on. I hadn't seen her in months, except for the back of her the previous month. She hadn't reached out to me, didn't seek me out. If anything, she had been hiding from me, just to end up at my front door with a beach ball under her shirt.

"Is this child yours?"

"I don't know. Her friend says it is."

"Of course she's yours!" Rosalie hissed, running her hand over the baby's round head.

When I say round, I mean the thing looked like a grapefruit, a miniature bowling ball.

"I haven't spoken with Isabella yet. I only slept with her once."

"That's all it takes." Carlisle offered.

"I know that!" I snapped.

It had been a long night, unexpected to say the least. I knew, even without speaking to Isabella… I knew. She wouldn't have come here for any other reason; I wasn't her lover or friend. All these months I knew something was wrong; deep down I could sense it. Now I knew.

 _The baby was mine._

"Is she healthy?" I asked, ignoring the dark looks Rosalie was sending my way.

"She's a little on the small side, but looks strong."

"Her due date wasn't for another two weeks." Rosalie chimed in.

"The baby will be just fine." Carlisle gave her an indulgent grin.

"If she's mine, I wanna know with certainty that she's okay,"

Rosalie looked shocked and Carlisle just smirked, the little round marshmallow gave a complaining squeak.

"She suppose to sound like that?" I asked my uncle.

"She's yours." Isabella's voice stated firmly from behind me.

I turned around to see she was now awake, struggling to sit up. Part of me wanted to run over and help her, the other part-the part I listened to, wanted her to suffer for keeping this from me.

"Why?" I asked her in disbelief. "Why would you keep something like this from me?"

"I didn't have a choice. I had just found out the day I saw you in my window. Jasper confronted me when I was on my way to tell you, that's how Papa found out."

"Jasper knew?" I asked in disbelief just as my brother walked back into the room.

All these months he has watched me without saying a word about the baby.

"Edward, can't this wait till she's feeling stronger?"

"No, it can't wait! If I'm going to have a Cigno under my roof, I want answers."

"Tell me you didn't." Carlisle paled, his mouth falling open. "A _Cigno_?"

"Apparently the families weren't very good friends when you were a kid either, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it." He mumbled. "We will speak about this another time."

"Once Papa heard the Masini name and I refused to tell him who you were, he kept me locked inside of a room while men kept watch, making sure Jasper didn't let me escape. I begged Jasper to tell you but he was scared of how you would react; that you would end up getting us both killed."

"What's stopping me from sending you back?" I asked, sounding harsher than I really felt.

She needed to know I wouldn't be beguiled by her and believe every word she said.

"If you send her back, you will be putting your child in danger."

"Jasper!" Bella called out, lifting her arms for her brother to step into.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Emmett asked.

"I let him in." Riley answered nervously. "His sister was here and she just had a baby-"

"You stupid prick!" I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into a wall. "You let my enemy into my own house?"

"Let him go." Emmett calmly requested, pulling my hands away from him.

"Sense when do you care about this kid?"

"He meant well, trying to do right by Isabella." Emmett shrugged. "That could be my niece over there which means her Mama is my family. We protect what's ours, right?" He asked, lowering his chin to his chest and lifting his eyebrows at me.

"If she's mine." I argued stubbornly.

"You calling my sister a whore?" Jasper snapped, straightening his shoulders.

"She slept with me one time and shows up on my doorstep nine months later. _You_ tell _me_ what she is." The words came out, but I didn't mean them. The look on her face practically gutted me.

"You're her father. I've only slept with you that one time, there's no one else." She stated quietly.

Images of that night flashed through my mind, one memory stronger than the others.

"Someone's hungry, Mama." Rosalie handed Isabella her daughter, giving me a dark look in the process.

"Hold the baby like this and-"

"Watch the hands." I growled when my uncle reached out.

He blinked stupidly at me but didn't touch her. Instead he cradled the baby's head and helped her latch on correctly. It was a fascinating experience, watching my kid eat for the first time.

 _My kid._

I looked around the room, Carlisle making sure the baby was eating right, Rosalie beaming with pride, Jasper looking slightly uncomfortable and adoringly at his niece, and Emmett was staring at the exposed boobs.

"Eh!" I snapped my fingers at him. "Eyes up here."

"Have you ever seen a baby eat like this before?" He asked in wide eyed amazement.

I snickered, silently agreeing that it was pretty cool.

"Edward, if you send her back my father will kill the child." Jasper spoke quietly to prevent his sister from overhearing. "Isabella has lost her usefulness and he cares even less about the baby but he likes being in control. He will try to get them back only to say that he did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"My father had her locked in the basement. I knew if I told you, you would barge into the house in a fury. My father was expecting such a thing which is why I didn't tell you, it would only get you or Bella killed. Instead, I made Papa believe I misunderstood her sleeping with a Masini and that the baby's father was that kid, Riley."

"That's why he was attacked." I nodded to myself.

"My father wanted nothing to do with her when he thought she slept with a no body though he still found it necessary to have the kid jumped, he's lucky he wasn't killed."

"Why didn't she come to me afterward? You said you got her out, when was that; a month ago if I count back to Riley's beating?"

"Yes, a month. She was staying with our Uncle Dimitri but Papa found out and ordered him to kick her out. I was the one who urged her not to come to you. Our father has been keeping tabs on her, you, and your men. He's just waiting for a slip up which is why he decided to force her to leave our uncles home, to see where she would go. I guarantee he knows she's here right now."

"You should go then; you haven't been here long enough for anyone to notice if you slip out the back."

"I can't leave my sister and niece here unprotected." He argued.

"They're now under my protection; you no longer have reason to worry."

"As much as I am relieved to know you will keep them safe, I'm not exactly pleased with the idea of her staying here unchaperoned."

"How much worse can it get?" I asked, raising a brow and motioning to Isabella and the baby. He snickered before walking back to his sister's side and kissing her temple.

"I'll be back soon. I don't want to leave but I have to make sure Papa isn't planning anything."

"Ti amo." _(I love you_ )

"Ti amo." He winked at her.

He held out his hand to me, eyes focused on mine. After a brief pause I slapped my hand into his, giving him a firm shake and silently promising his sisters safety. Emmett walked with him to the door.

Rosalie was now holding the baby while my uncle pulled the blanket up and under Isabella's arms.

"I'll have my wife go shopping for a few tops that will be easier to use while breastfeeding."

She smiled gratefully while I felt useless. My uncle was promising her gifts and Rosalie was holding the baby. I had no idea what to say or do.

"You'll do the paternity test?" I asked my uncle, my eyes twitching when Bella sucked in air between her teeth.

I didn't say it to hurt her. No matter how any of us felt, I needed to know with certainty.

"Of course." Carlisle agreed, glancing between us. "Rosalie, why don't we give them a moment of privacy."

Rosalie sneered at me, but placed the baby in my arms, making me stare after her wide eyed. I hadn't asked for the kid, but I didn't want to voice my objection and wake the thing up. I looked down at her laying in my awkward arms and quickly walked to the chair beside the bed and sat down. Her hair was curly and brown, lashes long and dark. She had a fist curled under her chin and her other resting against her cheek. She was pretty cute as far as baby's went. My chest tightened, making me rub at it.

"Do you have a name preference?" Bella asked, watching me with her daughter.

"I believe you, but I need to hear you say it. Swear to me."

"I swear. She's your daughter."

"That night, you were a virgin." I stated more than asked.

"Yes." She confirmed what I already knew but needed to hear from her.

I nodded and looked back down at my daughter. She was wearing nothing but a diaper with a towel wrapped around her. Carlisle had thought to throw a few diapers into his bag, but otherwise we needed everything else babies required.

Her eyelids fluttered and a pair of dark blue eyes started up at me, one corner of her mouth lifting.

"I've always liked the name Annalisa." Bella broached the subject of naming the baby again.

"Annalisa." I hummed. "It's beautiful." I agreed.

"Will you choose her middle name?"

I thought about it, smiling down at the baby in my arms.

"Marietta. Annalisa Marietta Masini."

"A mouth full." Isabella grinned.

"Marietta is my mother's middle name, my Nonna's name."

"It suits her." Isabella agreed.

"Edoardo Anthony! What is the meaning of this? We received a frantic phone call from Irina and had to drive all the way back instead of staying the night like planned!"

I held back a groan and slowly turned around to face her, blocking her view of Bella, momentarily forgetting the child I held in my arms till she gasped, hand fluttering to her opened mouth.

"Edward." Her voice softening. "What's going on here?"

"Mama…" I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. "Meet your granddaughter." I shrugged, feeling completely helpless.

"No." She denied, shaking her head. "The baby is darling, but she certainly can't be yours!"

"I assure you that she is."

"Edward, I never thought you would turn out to be just like your father, having a child out of wedlock. She will only suffer and feel unwanted when you finally marry and have more children."

"Would you like to hold her or are you only here to voice your disapproval?"

She stepped forward and trailed a finger down one of the round cheeks, a sparkle reaching her eyes before she could cover it up.

"What in the world is that poor thing wrapped in, a towel?" She gasped, swiftly placing an arm under the baby and taking her from me.

"She was sort of unexpected." I tried to defend myself, Annalisa giving a pitiful cry.

"What's her name?" My mother asked, shifting her to one shoulder and patting her back as she bounced up and down.

"Annalisa Marietta."

My mother's face lit up in a way I had never seen before.

"And you are?" She asked Bella who was watching her baby nervously.

"This is Isabella. Isabella, my mother, Elisabetta."

"This just won't do. I'm going to go find a blanket for this darling girl till I can go shopping for clothes." My mother pouted, giving Isabella a quick nod. Before I could stop her she was out the door. "Boy! You and the other one go to the attic and bring down the cradle that is up there. My Nipotina _(granddaughter_ ) will sleep in the same bed as her Papa." She waved her hand at Riley and Emmett.

Emmett gave me a look, telling me he wasn't pleased in the least about being ordered around by my mother, but did as she requested, shoving Riley slightly on their way down a hall.

I sat back down and faced Isabella, watching as her eyes grew heavier with each blink. Just as she was about to fall asleep a cry reached my ears and my mother swept back into the room, beaming with pride as she bent to give Isabella her daughter.

"What is she wearing?" I asked, only seeing a ball of fur.

"My shawl, she needed something soft and warm." My mother grinned, smoothing down a bit of the brown fur.

Sure enough, my child was wrapped inside of one of my mother's favorite fur shawls, squawking with anger.

"She's hungry again?" I asked in shock and mild awe as Bella placed her to her breast like a pro.

"Carlisle explained that she will eat frequently because she is falling asleep before she is full. Edward, am I really going to stay here?"

I studied the baby, knowing there was no way I would allow Bella to leave with her and disappear from my life.

"For now."

"Of course you will stay here!" My mother clapped her hands like a child, her eager eyes never leaving the baby.

I didn't elaborate, didn't add that she would stay here for as long as Annalisa needed her. That she would never walk out of my life with my daughter. I will protect Annalisa with my life, which includes killing her Zio ( _uncle_ ) or Nonno ( _grandfather)_ Cigno if I had to-Isabella herself if needed.

* * *

I finished this chapter quickly and didn't see the need to make you all wait for it! Holy cow, the sweetest reviews and words I have ever received! Thank you all, they mean so much to me-so, so much love sent out to you all. XoXo.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Edward confused the hell out of me. He acted like two different people stuck in one body. He was kind to me while I was in labor and watched over my baby with a look of pure adoration. Then as if a switch was flipped, he eyed me with distrust and requested a paternity test. I didn't trust him. I was thankful he was allowing us to stay here, but as soon as I could find a way to leave and be safe from my father, we would disappear from Edwards life. I agreed with his mother's words, he may be willing to protect Annalise from outside harm, but what about the harm he himself could cause her as she grows and he has another family?

I wasn't prepared for his mother, she reminded me of Edward in the way she could changer her personality. One moment she is screaming at Edward for ruining her evening and the next she is acting like a doting grandmother.

Rosalie was gone, promising to return soon, and the sun was turning the sky pink and blue. Edwards mother had the cradle set up beside the bed and Edward left us a few hours ago, I was relieved when he finally left the room. There was something about him that scared me, I didn't know what to expect. My heart remembers the Edward who held me and helped me deliver our daughter, who held her and looked as if she were his world. My mind replays him calling me a whore, questioning my claim of him being the father. I was in pain, but didn't feel as exhausted as I thought I would, probably due to dozing off and on since I had her, people taking turns holding my daughter. I felt it was safe enough as long as Rosalie was there to be sure nothing happened to her, now I wasn't so sure I wanted to take my eyes off of her.

"Don't wake them." I heard Edward's voice hissed after something clattered in the hall outside my door.

"I made coffee and was checking to see if she wanted any." Emmett's voice.

"She just had a baby, should she be having coffee?"

"I don't know, what did Carlisle say?"

"I didn't think to ask him." I closed my eyes when the doorknob turned, hoping they would leave quickly if they thought I was asleep.

"Yet you thought to ask him for a paternity test."

"You would too if you were in my position."

"Which is it, Edoardo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't have it both ways. Either you believe the baby is yours or you don't. So far, you have claimed both."

There was a pause and I waited for his answer, more eager than Emmett I'm sure.

"She's mine." Edward finally admitted.

"Another thing, what's up with how you've been treating Isabella? You've been obsessing over her since you two hooked up and now that she's here you're acting cold toward her."

"I wasn't obsessing over her." He argued. "I needed to know what her motives were. I still don't know."

"Basically, your attracted to her but suspicious as fuck." Emmett stated with a hint of humor. "Well, she's part of your life now, for better or worse."

"You got baby mama drama." A new voice giggled.

"Get the fuck out, Riley!" Emmett yelled loud enough it made me startle and open my eyes wide, Annalise letting out a cry of outrage over being disturbed.

"Damn it Emmett." Edward growled, walking to the cradle and bending to pick her up. "How are you feeling?" He asked me softly, jiggling the baby in his arms.

"I'm alright." I winced slightly while trying to sit up.

"Don't lie." He scowled. "I have some pain reliever that Carlisle left for you that won't harm the baby.

"Did Jasper tell you when he would be back?" I asked, anxious to see my brother.

"Isabella, we need to discuss a few things." Edward sighed, sitting in the chair beside the bed. "Last night was an exception for many things. I have agreed to you staying here, I really don't have much choice in the matter since you're my daughters mother. That doesn't mean your family is welcome in my home. You are still a Cigno in every sense of the word and I am a Masini. There has to be boundaries." He paused, obviously waiting for me to protest. I couldn't speak, instead looking at my daughter in his arms, desperately wanting her in my own. "You carried my child, gave birth to her in my home. Tell me… at this time are you more Cigno or Masini?"

I lifted my gaze to meet his, hardening my emotions and straightening my back till I was sitting up with new determination.

"I'm neither." I sneered at him. "My father has disowned me, I'm no longer a Cigno. I can't be a Masini, I wasn't even your _goomah_. I was nothing more than a puttanna- as you have pointed out on more than one occasion… correct?"

He narrowed his eyes, squinting at me.

"Why did you pick me that night? What was your plan?"

"You picked me. I didn't choose you specifically. In fact, I thought I would be spending the evening with your friend, remember?"

"You're telling me that it was pure chance we ended up together? I can't buy that."

"What believe is of little concern to me. You were simply a means to an end." I shrugged.

"What did you accomplish?"

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, debating on telling him the truth or not. His question kept running through my mind, am I a Cigno or Masini? Was I ever truly a Cigno? What is in a name, anyhow? I didn't owe my father anything, why should I keep secrets from the man who has offered me his protection?

"I have spent my life being spoiled by my father. Protected to the point of being overly sheltered. I thought he did it as an act of love when in truth I was being used to suit his own purpose. Groomed to be his devoted daughter who would never defy him. I believe I shocked us both when I did just that." I nodded a thanks to Emmett who reentered the room and handed me a bottle of water.

"Please continue." Edward requested when I paused.

"Papa and Jacob Nero's father signed a marriage contract for Jacob and I. They planned our marriage without consulting either of us. Rosalie made a comment that I took to heart which lead to us meeting."

"What sort of comment?" He asked, holding up a hand, asking me to slow down.

My cheeks felt hot and stung with embarrassment, I looked nervously around the room, unwilling to meet his eyes.

"She hinted that if I wasn't pure, I wouldn't be forced to marry." I muttered, biting my bottom lip.

"So you went in search of lose your virginity to a stranger just so you wouldn't have to marry?" Emmett asked with raised brows.

"Something like that." I admitted. "I know it sounds silly and stupid now. I thought you brought me upstairs for yourself. Once I had gotten what I went there for, I left. I didn't want you asking questions, that's why I told you we didn't need to know last names, I guessed correctly that you would recognize mine."

"That's putting it mildly." Edward grumbled. "So our meeting was truly coincidental?"

"I had no idea who you were, Rosalie already commented on how irresponsible I acted."

"You told me you were safe." Edward's frowned deepened.

"I was! I can't understand why you would even ask that after we slept together. You are the only man I have ever slept with."

"Isabella, I believe you and Edward are thinking of two different things. Perhaps you should elaborate." Emmett nudged Edwards shoulder.

I didn't like how he spoke so softly, as if I were a child. It only served to remind me how naïve I had been all those months ago, how little I truly knew about sex and relationships.

"What I meant at the time was if you were on birth control. I wasn't in a right state of mind and didn't think of it till it was too late." Edward spoke slowly. "I didn't mean to imply you weren't clean or whatever else you may have thought."

"Oh." I muttered, embarrassed all over again.

Emmett snickered and Edward threw him a look which sobered him quickly.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"The night you stood outside my window. I already told you I was on my way down to tell you. Jasper wasn't exactly happy with me, having already found out about us and the baby. It was the same night one of his men was hurt and brought to the house, he saw me trying to leave and mentioned your name just as my father walked through the door, returning from wherever he had been for weeks."

"Then what happened?"

"My father only heard your last name and Jasper warned me not to reveal your identity. My father was prepared to get rid of the baby by any means. Jasper stopped him and suggested using the baby against your family. He said that you were proud and if my child was a Masini that you would do whatever needed to get the child away from him. Jasper didn't mean it, he was only buying me time. Papa kept me locked in a room in the basement. There were no windows, no one was allowed to see me except for Jasper, my mother, and occasionally a doctor who worked for him."

"How were you finally let free?"

"Jasper admitted to watching you, trying to figure out a way to help me. I begged him to tell you but he was afraid you would act rashly and get both of us killed." He already knew most of this but I kept going, figuring he had some reasoning for needing to hear it again. "Mama insisted he find a way and do it quickly, the next day he woke me up and warned me Papa was coming and told me to lie about the baby's father, giving me a name to use. He said that the man worked for you and it would convince Papa that it was a misunderstanding, the father was not a Masini at all, but someone who worked for you. He got me out of there before Papa could change his mind or come up with a new plan. I was staying with my Uncle Dimitri above his deli till Papa demanded he make me leave. He had already taken away any source of money I had. Rosalie was coming to help me move into an apartment Jasper was setting up for me when I started having pains and we knew the baby was coming. She wanted to bring me to a hospital but I knew I didn't have the money and we would be easy access to my father. I had to beg her to bring me to you. Please, you can't let him near our child!"

"Relax." His voice softening. "He won't come near either of you. Why didn't you come to me when you escaped?"

"I wanted to, but I was scared. I wouldn't leave the deli, only going downstairs when he closed the shop at the end of the day. I didn't trust my father and I had no idea what your reaction would be. We don't know each other, Edward. How could I know if you would help me or if you would call my father? What if you used me against him like he wanted to use me against you?"

"You're correct. We don't know one another and I admit that you couldn't have known if I would help you or not. I can only thank you for trusting me enough to help you last night and not hiding my daughter from me."

I let his words replay in my mind. He was being more understanding than I expected and I couldn't tell if there was a reason behind it- if he was hoping I would tell him secrets he could use against me or my father and brother. There was only one I could think of, one that could destroy anything we might be able to build for our daughter's sake.

"Edward, I need to tell you something." I whispered, looking between Emmett and Edward nervously. I didn't know what his reaction would be but I know I had to tell him so that it wouldn't blow up in my face down the road.

"You can tell me anything, Isabella." He spoke just as quietly, reaching out to grasp one of my hands. Once again causing mental whiplash with his different reactions.

"I overheard my father discussing your father's death. I didn't know who he was talking about till I saw you at the funeral."

"I already know." He stated, shocking me. "His men were caught at the scene, but I appreciate you telling me. May I be so bold as to ask why you are willing to disclose your father's secrets to me?"

"As we have already settled, I'm neither a Cigno or Masini. You are my child's father and it doesn't feel right keeping things from you."

"Even if that means retaliation against your brother?"

"Jasper doesn't agree with my father's tactics, much to our father's disappointment. Please… remember that Jasper helped me, helped your daughter. He kept us from falling into harm at my father's hands."

"I'll keep it in mind, though I'm still not comfortable with him coming here."

"I understand. I only want my daughter safe and I know she will be under your protection."

He nodded, staying silent. He didn't need to know what I didn't say was that I would escape from all the families if I knew how.

 **EPOV**

"What are you thinking now?" Emmett asked after we left Bella with Annalisa.

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face roughly.

"I think it's been an extremely long twelve hours."

"That it has." Giving me a sympathetic smile and slapping my back. "What do you plan to do with them?"

"What I've already said. They will stay here and live under our protection. As long as Isabella doesn't try to deceive me, she will live here with our daughter."

"You don't think there is an ulterior motive?"

"Honestly? No. I don't think she is here for any other reason than what she stated."

"Are you still going to do the paternity test?"

"Wouldn't you? I believe her, Annalisa is mine. I want to see it in print, be able to assure anyone else of the fact if the need ever arises."

"Edward, we need to talk." My mother called out from her bedroom as we passed.

I groaned and tilted my head back, glaring at the ceiling. All I wanted to do was get in my bed and pass out for a few hours.

"What?" I did my best not to snap.

"Good luck with that one." Emmett snickered.

"Pick a room, I want you staying here for a while." This statement made his humor disappear. "We don't know who will be showing up on my doorstep next."

He grudgingly nodded, giving a grunt, and walked down the hall, leaving me to face my mother alone. I walked into her room and sat on the chaise at the end of her bed, a bed she was comfortably laying in, leaning against her pillows and headboard. I wanted my fucking bed.

"I think I deserve a few answers."

"You seem to have taken the role of Grandmother rather well." I lifted a brow at her.

She was not what I had expected. I was pully prepared for her to have a fit; yell, scream, demand I make them leave. Her willingness to coddle my daughter left me dumbfounded.

"I always wanted a daughter. I prayed every day for one when I was pregnant with you."

"Please, stop, my heart is bursting." Placing a hand to my chest.

"Your father was pleased to say the least." She pursed her lips. "When did this happen?"

"Obviously it happened nine months ago."

"Don't be smart. You never told me you were dating anyone when I brought up the subject of Irinia so I am assuming she is nothing more than a play thing."

"She's not a toy, Mother." I growled.

"Who is she? Is she an outsider?"

"Not quite."

I wasn't sure where she was going with this and I knew I had to be cautious with my answers, my mother was as unpredictable as a cat. The type who comes begging for attention, only to sink her teeth into you when you comply.

"Who's family does she belong to? Surly not the Voltuiri, they have no daughter's. Carmela's girls are the closest they have, being cousins."

"There are other families, Mama." I smirked, looking forward to her reaction as much as I dreaded it.

"Who? The only others I can think of are the Nero's and Cingo's…"

I raised my brow and smiled, waiting for her to put it together for herself.

"Tell me you didn't shack up with a Nero." She crinkled her nose in disgust. "They've been known to marry cousins. I can't think of anyone your age besides William's son, perhaps a niece."

"Not the Nero's, Mama."

Her face slowly morphed into one of horror.

"Tell me you didn't." She whispered. I stayed silent. "Isabella, she is Carlo's daughter?"

I dipped my chin slightly in answer.

"Edward, you have no idea what you have done. Did you do this on purpose? You were always a mischievous child, but this isn't a game! It's time you grew up!"

"I'm not playing at anything. There isn't and never has been a plan to use Isabella against Carlo Cigno."

"I suppose you can't say that for certain now. She is living under your roof, has birthed you a child. Do you have any idea what he will do to her?"

"Which is why she will be staying here, under my protection. She is my child's mother- I won't allow anything to happen to her."

Her face changed into something I couldn't name as she studied me, one hand tapping her fingers against her other forearm.

"It wasn't a relationship." She stated without question though I still shook my head to confirm her statement. "You care for her though, don't you?"

"I don't know her." I argued.

"I see the look in your eyes, it's something different, something I've never before seen."

"She's the mother of my child."

"Your illegitimate child."

I flinched, not liking her tone. I knew she would harbor ill feelings about that fact though, considering my father's relationship with Emmett. She may have been unhappy, to say the least, about my father's love child, but I always sensed she wasn't pleased about how Emmett was treated.

"I wouldn't think you would want the same thing for your child as Emmett had, considering the relationship you have with your brother."

"This wasn't planned; we've already established that."

"Yes, but it's still what it is. You've followed in your father's footsteps, regardless of your intentions."

"I'm nothing like my father."

"You may wish as such, but look at the facts. You are now in his position of leadership. You have a love child, a child that will only cause a war between you and the Cigno's."

"Papa never-"

"You know nothing of your father's past. The things he did to spite the Cigno's, the turmoil he caused."

"I won't harm her-" Thinking she must be concerned for Isabella's welfare. "and I will not allow her father to either."

"I've promised not to speak of it, but I suggest you talk to your uncle. Find out why he left his family, how easy it was for him to do."

I frowned, standing up to leave the room. I was tired and only growing more irritated with my mother.

"Edward," She called out when I reached the door, stalling my departure. "you need to think long and hard about Isabella and Annalisa. What kind of life you wish for them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you want them to stay your secret, your second family?"

"Annalisa will never be my dirty secret." I growled, Emmett and my father flashing through my mind making me more determined not to do that to my daughter.

"Then you know what you must do." She smiled at me, picking up a book on her nightstand and opening it, silently dismissing me.

I had a perpetual scowl on my face, caused by her riddled words, only solving the puzzle after laying in my bed, unable to sleep.

She wanted me to marry Isabella.

X

Emmett and I left for the club later that night, leaving Isabella with Carlisle and Rosalie. Carlisle had brought the promised shirts and she was much more pleased about being able to cover up while feeding our daughter than I was. I was already missing the peep shows. Emmett complained slightly about leaving Rosalie, he had a hard on for her and wanted to stick around but I was expecting a payment and needed to be there when Riley came by with it. It was three in the morning by the time I was in my room changing for bed when I heard Annalisa cry out. I hurriedly walked down the hall to retrieve her, hoping to get to her before she woke Isabella. Carlisle told me she would need rest and as much help as she could get with Annalisa to heal quickly.

The door was cracked and I pushed it open, the room softly light by a lamp that was left on beside the bed. Annalisa was angrily kicking her legs and swinging her little arms, apparently feeing indignant about not being picked up as soon as she let it known she was awake. I smiled at her red face and picked her up, cradling her warm body against my bare chest. Someone had went shopping because she was finally wearing clothes, her pink footed pajamas soft against my skin. She head-butted my bare shoulder, giving me angry little grunts as I rocked her from side to side. I hummed softly, hoping to sooth her and allow Isabella to sleep longer, glancing at her I found her awake and watching us.

"She's hungry." Her voice soft and sleepy sounding.

"I tried to get to her before she woke you up." I smiled.

I watched with concern as she sat up with a wince, bending to place our daughter in her waiting arms.

"Thank you." She whispered, undoing a snap at her shoulder so Annalisa could eat, which she did with greedy gulping sounds.

Instead of leaving I sat in the chair that had become mine since she first began occupying this room. I studied her as she stared at our daughter, a look of pure adoration on her face. I felt like a stranger looking in on a private moment and wanted nothing more than to be a part of it, my arm reaching out on its own accord to brush a finger against Annalisa's soft cheek; my mind whirling with my mother's implications.

My gut burned as my mind came to its own conclusions. I wanted her, I wanted Annalisa, I wanted it all.

"She's beautiful." I said instead, unable to look away from Isabella.

She smiled, looking up at me. Our eyes caught, neither of us able to look away. It was in that instant that I knew I would do everything in my power to not only protect Annalisa, but Isabella too.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

When I felt well enough to venture out of the bedroom Edward insisted I use a carriage that looked like it was more for looks than practicality. I couldn't deny that it was beautiful, looking like something from early in the twentieth century. Edward still confused me. He didn't speak much, but it seemed like every time I looked at him he was watching me. He came to my room early in the morning to sit with Annalisa and spent most of the afternoon with her before he left the house for a few hours. He was fast becoming her favorite, always less fussy for him than she was for me. I also found that I had to fight to spend the amount of time I wanted with my daughter. If it wasn't Edward, it was his mother, Rosalie, even Emmett liked to come in and cuddle my daughter in his large arms. I hadn't heard from Jasper, but I assumed no news was good news. I understood without him explaining how uncomfortable he would be coming to Edwards home to visit and Edward already discussed that he would be unwelcomed.

"Bella!" Elisabetta smiled happily when I arrived at the table for breakfast.

"Good morning." Giving her a smile in return.

"I love having someone to eat with in the mornings. Edward isn't normally wake for breakfast so I got use to eating by myself, you've been a pleasant change."

I thought over her words, feeling sympathetic loneliness. Papa hardly sat down to eat breakfast with us but I always had Mama, I had never given much thought to her sitting by herself when I refused to get out of bed in the mornings.

"I can't believe how amazing you look already. I didn't fit into my regular clothing till Edward was a year old. I bet it's the breastfeeding, I think I've heard that somewhere. I never had the time to do that." She waved one hand dismissively while taking a sip of coffee.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for the clothes yesterday."

After Edward had left last night, several bags of clothing arrived for me, along with one for Annalisa. They were a pleasant surprise, having only the small amount of clothing I had brought with me to cycle though every four days.

"What clothes?" She asked, leaning into the carriage to look at Annalisa. "Oh, look at that dress! I'll have to find one that says Nonna." She laughed, lifting Annalisa out.

She was wearing a long-sleeved onesie that spelled out _I love my Daddy_ in rainbow colored sequins, a little purple tutu, and socks that looked like ballet slippers.

"When I got out of the shower last night there were bags of clothes."

"That wasn't from me, Dear. Though, I am ashamed I hadn't thought of that myself."

"Morning." A yawning Edward greeted.

His hair was mussed and he had a crease on his cheek from what I guessed was caused by his pillow. His eyes were awake and sparkling with joy while he squatted beside his mother to smile at Annalisa. He was still wearing his pajama pants that he had worn when he came into the bedroom early this morning, though he was now wearing a white t-shirt on. I was use to him coming into the room bare chested to cuddle Annalisa, claiming skin on skin contact was beneficial for newborns. When I questioned his knowledge he turned red and admitted to reading a book published for first time parents.

"I'm glad you liked it." My turn to receive his smile.

"Liked what?" I asked, standing to fill a mug with coffee and handing it to him.

"Thanks." Taking a sip before answering my question. "The outfit." He pointed a finger at Annalisa lazily, filling his plate with the bacon and toast from the platter in middle of the table. "You haven't put anything on your plate, you need to eat so Annalisa can eat." He grumbled, adding food to my plate too.

"You bought all of that?" I asked in surprise, spearing a chunk of pineapple he had given me.

"My favorite fruit." He winked, popping a piece of his own into his mouth. "You didn't come with much so Rosalie helped me pick some things out. Emmett was the one who found her outfit actually."

"You, Emmett, and Rosalie went shopping together?" I asked, unsure of how I felt about Rosalie spending time with him.

"Well, Rosalie and I did. Emmett only tagged along so he could hit on her. I asked her for your size and she offered to come along and help. Is that a problem?" He asked, raising a brow in question.

"No." I shook my head quickly.

It was odd though. Rosalie admitted to being wary of him while still appreciating the way he was caring of us.

"So Rose and Emmett, huh?" I smirked. "Doesn't he know she is head over heels for my brother?"

"Is she?" He smiled, giving me a look as if he knew a secret that I didn't.

"Perhaps not." I hummed, already preparing the questions I would bombard on Rosalie.

"I've been given some information." Edward turned serious. "If you're finished, would you take a walk with me?"

I nodded and stood from the table, watching as he laid Annalisa into the carriage and followed him out of the room while he pushed her in front of us. He led us outside, walking on a smooth, stoned path through the gardens in back of his house.

"Does your mother do all this?" I asked, brushing my fingers against several budding flowers.

"No." He scoffed. "A gardener comes regularly to take care of the gardens, something she insists on but has no desire to upkeep herself." We walked in silence for a few more moments before he spoke again. "I've been given some news about your father." My heart stopped before it began beating hard in my chest. "He's heard the news of Annalisa's birth and of you two living under my roof."

"How do you know?"

"I think you knew as well as I that it would only be a matter of time till he found out. I don't know if he has put two and two together, if he knows I'm her father or not. It won't be much longer though and I would appreciate it if you granted my request of not leaving the house. No one can be sure of what he is planning and until we do I need to know you and Annalisa are safe."

"Why do you care so much? I understand why you would worry about Annalisa, but why me?"

"Not that I needed it, but the paternity test came back." He admitted, shocking me into silence. "You're the mother of my child, that reason alone is enough to make me want to keep you safe."

I felt slightly disappointed by his response, but couldn't place why. I already knew what his answer would be without needing to hear it. As long as Annalisa needed me, I would be under his protection. What would happen when she no longer needed me for nourishment? Would a mother's love be enough? I felt the heat of his gaze while I pondered, looking to my side to find him studying me with an expression I couldn't place. It was as if he were waiting for me to say or do something.

"Thank you." I whispered stupidly, not sure of what else to say.

"There's no need for thanks. I want you happy, Isabella."

"Happy?" I scoffed. "Edward, I'm only here because I have nowhere else to go. I'm here because I was fearful of my father and what he might do to our daughter."

"And here I was hoping you've become happy with your position in my home." He smirked, though the humor he was trying for didn't portray in his eyes.

"What position is that, exactly?"

"Maybe that's why you aren't happy." He shrugged. "Whatever you need, don't hesitate to ask." He said while looking at Annalisa who was now asleep in her carriage. "Let's get her inside before she becomes chilled." Turning and walking back toward the house, leaving me to follow after them like an outsider looking in.

 **EPOV**

"Boss, we got a problem!"

"Riley, I've warned you before. Next time you come bursting into the office you're going to get a beat down." Emmett snarled.

"Let it go this time, it's just us in here." I held up my hand to silence Emmett. "I won't be so nice next time." I added to Emmett's warning.

Riley blanched, looking nervously between Emmett and I.

"It's about James."

"Tell me you aren't coming up here to give a story about a capo. I know this is new, but even you should know better." Emmett snapped. "Ed, I can't do this anymore! He's gotta go."

"Shut the fuck up!" My irritation becoming too much. "You're one to run your fucking mouth about the kid. He's learning, what's your excuse? Every time I open my mouth, you're opening yours to question my decisions. You may be my brother, but I think you've forgotten who's in charge when we're in this office." His jaw clenched, eyes hardening. As pissed off as he might be, it needed to be said. "When we're at home and it's just the two of us, jab your jaw all you want." He gave me a quirt nod and I fully expected to feel his wrath when we were alone, something I just stupidly gave him permission to do.

"Maybe I should leave." Riley mumbled.

"You came in here and started all this and I wanna know why, start talking."

"This girl, she's real hurt. I went outside for a smoke and I saw him beatin' on her."

"Who is she?"

"I think she's his goomah, but I can't be too sure. Last week, me and Bree were going to one of the back rooms to have some fun and he was already in there with the same girl."

"And?" I frowned, raising my brows.

"He was banging her from behind while she sucked some guy off. She was cryin' and he socked her in the face. Boss, he had her hair in his fist and was bobbin' her head on the other guy's dick."

"This is happening in my place?" I looked at Emmett. "What the fuck is going on? I'm pretty sure, no, I'm _positive_ that I'm paying guys to make sure shit like this doesn't happen!"

I got to my feet, shoving Riley to the side and ran down the stairs, weaving through the crowd to the back door. The scene I stepped into had me seeing red. James was standing over a girl who appeared to be unconscious, a kick to her stomach was his last move. Bending over, I ran into his chest, knocking us both to the ground. I got to my knees, repeatedly slamming my fists into his face.

"Boss!" Emmett grabbed onto my arms, pulling me off of him.

"Get the fuck off me!" I screamed pulling out of his grasp, kicking James just as he had been kicking the girl who still hadn't moved.

"This is your job!" I stopped to point at Emmett, my chest heaving. "Get the ragazza. _(girl)_ My house is turning into a fucking shelter." I grumbled, walking to my car with Emmett following.

This time he was smart enough to stay silent. He laid her in the backseat and got in, driving us home while another guy took care of James.

"You bringing her to the house?"

"I wanna know who she is. Her name, where she's from, what the hell she was doing not only in my club, but with James."

"What about Isabella?"

 _Now he wanted to talk_.

"What about her?" I glared at him.

"You gonna let some stranger sleep under the same roof as your girl and daughter?"

"One of us will always be on watch till we figure out who exactly she is and then we'll kick her ass out."

"Why don't you take her-"

"Damn it Emmett, stop questioning me! I just want to go home, shower, and spend some time with my daughter. Think you can handle this or not?"

"Of course, _Boss_."

"I'm not in the mood, Emmett. Tomorrow you'll be meeting with James. Remind him he can't be doing that kinda shit in my place."

Emmett carried the girl inside and put her in his room while I walked to mine, pausing when I saw Isabella's light was on. I had her switch to the bedroom beside mine so I could hear Annalisa better when she cried out. Peeking in, I saw her lay Annalisa back into the cradle. I watched in fascination as she straightened and began peeling the nursing top, which were the bane of my existence, off her body. My breath quickened when her arms lifted above her head, stretching high. Her breasts were larger than they were the first time I had been with her, her nipples wider. I sucked in air through my teeth and she must have heard because she turned toward the door. I ducked before she could catch me, going straight to my bathroom for the shower I had promised myself.

The cold water did nothing to calm my body and I laid in bed restless, staring up at the ceiling as the sun started to rise. Every time I closed my eyes, Isabella was there. I had no self-restraint left, wondering why I had even tried, and gripped the base of my dick. I tried to stifle a groan as I rotated my fist up the length, swiping my thumb over the tip. Images of Bella laying naked and writhing under me flooded my senses. The sounds she made echoing inside my head as if they happened hours ago, not months. Her new body with wider hips and bigger tits made my mouth water. It didn't take long; breathless when I came into my hand, her name leaving my lips simultaneously with a gasp.

A gasp I hadn't made- a feminine one.

In a split second I was looking at my open door that I was positive I had closed and a flash of brown hair caught my eye.

"Fuck." I hissed, pulling on my boxers and running out of the room.

Her door was fully shut this time and I opened it without knocking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." Her words rushed out, eyes wide and frightened.

My eyes roamed over her body, dressed in a thin, flowing night gown that outlined her curves. I side stepped, circling her slowly.

"You didn't come in to see Annalisa." She continued. "I was worried and wanted to see if you were home."

"You worry about me?" I stated more than asked, raising a brow and stepping toward her.

I was now inches from her, her breath quickening as she took a step back.

"Annalisa looks forward to your visits."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Of course not!" There was the fire in her eyes I had been missing, the pout of her lips which was the first thing I had noticed about her that faithful night.

"Maybe you're the one that looks forward to my visits." There was the flicker again. She and her brother had the same telltale sign when their buttons were pushed.

"Don't be ridiculous." She snorted.

"Did you like it?" I asked, giving her a small smile, backing her up against the wall.

"Like what?"

"What you just saw." Her eyes flickered between mine and my lips, unsure of where they wanted to settle. "My hand wrapped around my dick." Lowering my voice, my chest rumbling with the words.

"Don't be crude." She scrunched up her nose with her bottom lip stuck between her teeth.

"I was thinking of you, of our time in my office. You make me so hard, Isabella." Her chested heaved, betraying her desire. "I still hear your moans when I close my eyes, the way it felt when I slid into you. Do you know much it affects me to know I was your first, that I'm the only man who has touched you?"

"I never said you were the only man who has touched me." She challenged with a tilt of her eyebrow.

The thought of her allowing someone else to touch her brought on an unexpected bout of jealously even though I knew she was bluffing. She was trying to get a rise out of me and it worked. I grabbed her hands and lifted them above her head, locked against the wall.

"You're not a very good liar." I smirked, leaning in to run my nose along her jaw, breathing in her scent.

"I want you out of my room."

"I'm not ready to leave." Letting one of her hands go so I could finger the neckline of her gown, pulling it back to look underneath.

The sound of her slap reached my ears before the pain did.

"I said _get out_."

"Get used to it, _Amore_. We're getting married and as soon as you're my wife, I won't be staying away."

This was not the way I planned it. I wanted her to want me, to joyously agree to be my wife. Unfortunately, I allowed my temper to take the reins, something I have been doing ever since she walked into my life.

"Hah!" She snorted. "I used you to stop a marriage, why would I want to marry now?"

"Because of our daughter. I refuse to allow her to grow up as my illegitimate love child. I've seen what that does to a person; what my brother went through."

"She wouldn't be our love child; I don't think I even like you right now!"

"It will also tie you to me, your father will have no claim on you." I continued, ignoring her remark. "And I think you like me very much, you're just too stubborn to admit it."

"That just shows how little you know about me."

"I want you Isabella. I want you and Annalisa. You may wish to deny me, but will you deny your daughter the chance to have both her parents instead of a split home? Do you want her feeling second best when you or I have children with other people? Do you want her to always have to look over her shoulder, wondering when her Nonno will snatch her away?"

"Of course not." She glared.

"I'm glad we agree." Brushing my lips against hers for a brief kiss.

She sunk her teeth into my bottom lip and I could taste blood when I pulled away, running my tongue over the wound.

"I'll let you think about it."

"I won't ever marry you."

"You have a week to decide. If you decide not to, you will be the one to explain that to Annalisa when she is old enough to ask questions."

As if she knew her name already, Annalisa gave a little meowing cry. I walked to the cradle and smiled down at her.

"Good morning, my Principessa."

She stopped her fussing as soon as I had her cradled in my arms, her dark blue eyes already beginning to change color, showing me a hint of green that would match my own one day. I glanced over my shoulder to find Isabella studying me, her look softer than it bad been moments ago.

"Give me a chance." I pleaded gently. "Let me protect you, give you everything your heart desires."

"What if what I desire is love?"

Those words stabbed at my heart, making me regret everything I had just said. She was a stubborn, hot headed little thing, but she was fragile; naive and innocent. I should have checked myself and went about it the way I had originally planned, gaining her trust and affection instead of trying to force it. The only love she has known was the falseness in her father. He claimed to love and care for her, only to use her when it suited him, tossing her aside when she was of no use. Her brother loved her, that I knew, but he wasn't there for her in the way she needed him. Jasper was allowing his fear to keep him from his sister and niece during a time his support means everything.

"I'll never hurt you." I said instead of giving her false hope of love.

I looked down at my baby, playing with the soft curls around her tiny ears, her eyes just as big and round as her mothers. She pursed her little lips, once more reminding me of Isabella, and made me chuckle. I knew she would use that same pout daily to get her way in the future, and I would only to happily cave into her demands. I wanted to give her the world, a world that included her mother and father together. Not just married, but happily so. I needed to find a way to prove myself, to show Isabella I would care for her, not just materialistically, but emotionally as well.

I just hoped I hadn't fucked up any chance I might have by how I acted tonight.

 **BPOV**

He made me so angry, but confused at the same time. I still stood, pressed against the wall, watching him look at our daughter with a sad expression. The cockiness he had just displayed had all but disappeared, leaving him looking slightly regretful, though I couldn't understand why. He was the type of man I had grown up knowing, he would never feel remorseful over his actions. I didn't want him ordering me about, demanding things from me. I had started to look forward to our interactions, seeking him out just to know he was nearby. He made me feel safe.

I had heard him come home this morning, waiting for him to come into my bedroom to hold Annalisa and talk with me. More often than not, he ended up sitting beside me on the bed and I would awake hours later to find we had fallen asleep, my head resting on his shoulder and Annalisa sleeping on his chest. I could picture him now, how his face relaxed, his full lips parted and moving slightly as he breathed in and out, the dark lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. After almost two hours pat and he still hadn't come, I walked to his room, anxious to see him, and see him I did. _All_ of him. I was mortified, but I couldn't stop watching, and then he said my name. My whole world stopped in that instant. I wanted to run to him and I wanted to run away from him.

I wanted to claim he ruined everything by the way he acted afterward, but I couldn't say that truthfully. If I was being honest with myself, I would admit that I liked his display of dominance. Giving me a taste of his other side, the side I saw the night we met. He has been so gentle and kind since I came here, I missed the Edward I had thought of while I was pregnant and stayed hidden from him. I liked all sides of him I had seen, but I didn't want one or the other; I wanted it all in one package, for him to show me the real Edward, not the one he decided I needed to see at whatever particular time.

"Boss," Emmett knocked on the door. "She's awake."

Edward quickly placed Annalisa into my arms and followed Emmett out of the room without a word.

"What was that about, and who is _she_?" I asked Annalisa who looked put out over her father leaving.

I laid her in the carriage and walked out of the room, looking both ways down the hall till I heard Emmett's voice reach my ears from his bedroom. I put the carriage beside me as I stepped into the doorway, unsure of what I was walking into. The scene was one I never expected. A girl was laying in the large bed, looking dwarfed in comparison. Her face was badly bruised, one of her eyes swelled shut. Her hair looked like a child had cut it with a pair of safety scissors, random lengths of hair stuck up in all directions.

"Edward?"

"Isabella, you shouldn't be in here." He spoke softly, more of a suggestion rather than an order. He stepped in my view, placing a hand on each of my shoulders, trying to turn me around.

"Isabella Cigno?" The woman's voice croaked.

"What did you say?" Edward's voice was low and deadly, making my arms break out in goosebumps.

"People are asking about her." She responded, wincing slightly. I pushed around Edward and filled the empty glass that sat on the nightstand with a pitcher of ice water that was ready for her use.

"Don't be unkind, Edward." I snapped. "Or are you the one who did this?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Of course not! Who do you think I am?" He glared, swinging an arm out in irritation.

I handed her the water, sending Edward a dark look of my own and glancing at Emmett who had a gun in his hand, watching the girl intently.

"Start talking." Emmett demanded, ignoring Edward and I.

"I've heard her name mentioned. Some guy said she shamed her father and he's after her."

"Who?" Edward asked. "Who was bringing my girls name up?"

"I don't know." The girl tried to shrink against the pillows, frightened eyes focused on Edward. His face was contorted in ill-concealed rage.

"Edward, calm down." I tried to sooth, placing my hands on his chest and pushing into him slightly.

"James had a man on speaker phone. When he realized I was there, he pushed me out of the room and slammed the door."

"What are you to him?"

"Nothing." She shook her head sadly. "I owed him some money and this is my way of paying it off. It's be his whore or be killed. I don't want to die so…"

"How much money?" Emmett had his eyes trained on the girl and I couldn't seem to look away from Edward, the way he changed like a chameleon into the Boss I knew he was.

"Twenty grand."

"What the fuck were you doing?" Emmett burst out before Edward held up a hand to silence him.

"Well?" Edward asked.

"I was a user. I asked for money to support my habit, pay my bills, whatever." She shrugged, looking down at her hands which were fiddling in her lap. "He finally stopped loaning me the money and demanded payment. I owed him so much, I knew there was no way I could pay him back by working part time at a diner or something."

"How long you been fucking him?"

"Six months."

"She needs to go." Emmett spoke up.

"Please!" She grew frantic automatically, pleading with Edward. "Don't send me back to him! I've been clean for eight months, haven't touched the stuff. I'll tell you whatever you want to know if I have the answers!"

"What's your name?"

"Alice. Alice Brandon."

"We'll talk later." Edward pointed at Emmett and the door, all of us filing back out into the hall where Annalisa cooed happily in her carriage when her father came into sight.

"There's my girl." He smiled softly, bending to kiss her forehead.

"Why is she here?" I asked him, Emmett pretending not to hear us.

"You saw how she looked." He acted like it was a reasonable enough explanation. "I couldn't leave her with him or unconscious in the alley."

"You brought a complete stranger to your home, just because she needed help?"

He gave me a funny look and shook his head slightly, telling me he didn't get where I was going. Annalisa gave a squeal earning his attention and gave her a smile. I couldn't stop the small smile that formed on my own face and leaned forward, giving his cheek a kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked, bewilderment sketched all over his face.

"For being you."

* * *

I know it was a long wait, I have had pieces of this chapter completed but finally put it together. I had tons of appointments, my husband has been gone for two weeks-leaving me alone with three kiddos, and now I hurt my ankle and am on crutches. It's been an interesting couple of weeks to say the least!


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

"Hold up, you saw him beating his meat?" Rosalie burst out in a fit of giggles, her hand held up, asking me to pause.

"It's not that funny." I grumbled.

"The thing is, it really is! And he actually moaned out your name?"

"I didn't say he moaned it…"

"No, but it was implied. He didn't say your name in a rational manner if he was thinking about you while getting off. Was it hot?"

"Rose, be serious!"

"I am! I really want to know if it turned you on or not. I have to hand it to you, your man is easy on the eyes."

"He basically ordered me to marry him!"

"I suppose, but he did say you had a week to decide so you have the option of telling him no."

"What if he kicks me out of the house, makes me leave Annalisa, if I tell him no?"

"Talk to him." She shrugged nonchalantly. "You and Edward are in this mess to begin with for your lack of communication. Live and learn, obviously not being upfront with him isn't working."

"What am I supposed to say? I don't want to marry you but I want to live in your house with you and our daughter for the rest of my life?"

"If you don't want to marry him why would you want to live here forever? You and Edward would have to find a solution of your living arrangements and where Annalisa would live primarily. You can't have your cake and eat it too. He already told you he wants more children one day. If you aren't going to marry him, then he will obviously marry someone else eventually. Do you really think when that happens his wife will allow his mistress to sleep in the bedroom beside theirs?"

Rosalie was saying everything I had already thought of in the back of my mind but was too selfish to admit the truth in. I did want it all. I didn't want to marry Edward just because he thought it was the right thing to do morally but I wanted to stay here. If he had given any other explanation for wanting to marry me- desire, attraction, liking me even… I would have said yes. I didn't need to hear it was for love, but the potential of it at least. Instead, he promised not to hurt me.

"What are you over thinking now?" Rosalie asked, popping one of the chocolate covered caramels Emmett had given her into her mouth.

"Why is he giving you candy, anyway?"

"He thinks I'm hot. No, really-" She continued when I scoffed at her. "I asked him the same thing and he told me he thinks I'm hot." She shrugged with a devilish grin.

"What about Jasper? I thought you said he told you he would be asking your father permission to court you?"

"That's just it. I don't know how I feel about him asking permission to court me. I mean, really? Is he going to ask my father's permission to do me on our wedding night too?"

"He's just trying to be respectful."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I didn't say I wouldn't go out with him, I just wish he was a little more assertive."

"Like Emmett?" I teased, gleeful when she actually blushed.

"It's not like I can ever go out with him, Papa would have a conniption."

"Which is it? Do you want Jasper who is too respectful, or Emmett who doesn't give a crap about your father's opinion?"

"I want something in-between. Squish those two fine pieces of ass together."

"You're so crude." I giggled.

"Back to baby Daddy drama. How big is he?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"What the fuck is your problem?" We both jumped when Edwards voice reached out ears.

"Oh shit, I thought he was yelling at me at first." Rosalie let out a relieved sigh with her hand pressed to her chest.

"Have you seen Jasper lately?" I asked, using the opportunity to change the subject.

"Not as much as I use to." She frowned, picking at an invisible hangnail. "He did say he's not sure what your father is planning, but he is scheming. He has had men in and out of the house but is keeping Jasper out of the loop. He suspects his betrayal and I'm guessing is fearful of Jasper repeating anything he says to you or Edward. Your father knows you're here, he went into a rage when he found out."

"How is Mama?"

"I thought you and Jasper were keeping in touch." Her frown deepening. "Your mother left a couple days ago, saying she was going on vacation to some resort, but I think she really just needed an excuse to distance herself from your father. He's been particularly cruel to her since you left, according to Jasper."

"So Papa definitely knows I'm here."

"It didn't take long for him to find out, I think we all expected as much. No one can say for certain if he knows Edward is the father, but he surly has his suspicions. Why else would you be living here, under his roof, if Annalisa wasn't his?"

"He's going to try to take me from Edward. What would he do with Annalisa if he got his hands on her?"

"I don't know and I don't want to. You need to do whatever you have to to prevent that from happening, even if that means marrying Edward- no matter what your heart tells you."

I needed to see him. I wanted the safety of his presence. No matter what I denied to myself, I couldn't deny that I felt safe and protected when he was near me. I knew that no matter what happened, as long as Edward was near, I would be okay. He wouldn't let any harm come to me or Annalisa. There was also a warmth that accompanied him. The whole room would brighten and I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Maybe accepting his horribly timed proposal wouldn't be such a terrible thing. I had been groomed my whole life to marry a man with his power after all, I knew what to expect from him. It didn't hurt that I liked him. He treated with me respect- if I discount said proposal- and his love for Annalisa was obvious to everyone, he never tried to hide his feelings for her. I had also witnessed more than once when Riley or Emmett talked back or argued with him. He didn't retaliate with anger or punish them, he would let them have their say and either allow them their way or tell them what he wanted done. My father would never allow such a thing; he would have killed a man or have him badly beaten for such a thing. I wondered if he had a reason for acting differently. If by allowing his men to speak their mind that he was being given more respect and loyalty for being understanding and giving men a chance to voice their opinions or ideas. Or maybe it was only because it was Emmett, his brother and Riley was still learning. Still… it was different.

The situation with Alice was different also. Instead of allowing her abuser to continue his assault, he stepped in and brought her home to have her nursed back to health. He didn't have to do that, yet he did without prompt or second guessing his decision.

"I need to find Edward; will you watch Annalisa?"

Rose gave me a knowing look and lifted her brow, dipping her chin in acceptance, and I hurried from the room before I could change my mind.

" _Annalisa will have nothing but happiness as she grows and I will do my best to make her mother just as happy_."

If my decision hadn't been made yet, what I just overheard would have been the last push I needed. Without thought I ran to him, throwing my arms around him as I cried out his name.

I didn't just want him because he would keep Annalisa and myself safe; I wanted him because he was who he was. The heart that he was showing more and more, perhaps going undetected to everyone else but me. I wanted to love him for the rest of my life. I only hoped I wasn't setting myself up for more disappointment than my heart could handle if he truly couldn't love me in return and that _the rest of my life_ wouldn't end in the near future when my father finally got his hands on me.

When I said what I needed to say, I finally looked up at him and I began to second guess my words. His expression didn't hold the excitement or happiness I thought my agreement would cause. Instead, it said doubt and worry.

Perhaps I wasn't going to marry Edward afterall.

* * *

 **EPOV  
** "What the fuck is your problem?"

Emmett winced slightly from my rage, but he stayed silent and balled his fists at his side.

"What, you wanna hit me?" I taunted, shoving his chest. "Are you pissed off that you aren't in charge, is that it? 'Cause you're sure acting like you want my position."

"Don't be ridiculous." He sneered.

"I'm being ridiculous? What about you? Every time you open your mouth lately it's to disregard my orders or argue with them! I'm trying to teach Riley this way of life, what's he supposed to think with you running your mouth every chance you get?"

"You've been acting stupid ever since that girl walked into your life! Pinning after her like some love sick fool, having men follow her or looking for her, wasting valuable resources that could be put to another use, earning us some actual money instead of dead ends!"

"What I do and don't do isn't your concern! Your concern should be following my orders!"

"What about that girl upstairs in my room? Why the hell would you bring her to your house, staying under the same roof as your daughter? I had to stop you from walking into the Cigno house in search of Isabella; you more than likely would have been killed as soon as you stepped through the front door!"

"You may be my older brother, but _I'm_ the boss. Me, not you! Now answer my question, are you pissed off I'm the one that took over instead of you who would have if your parents had been married?"

"I don't give a shit about being in charge! I give a shit about staying alive!"

"So now I'm incapable to taking over the family?"

"I didn't fucking say that! If I cared about all that, why would I even be here? Why would I have stopped fighting with you when we were kids?"

"Maybe you were scheming your way to the top?"

"You really think that of me? Fuck this, I'm out!" Shoving me aside and walking toward the door.

"You're not out unless I say you are!"

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, spinning him around and punching him in his jaw and I think that shit hurt my knuckles more than it hurt his face.

"Did you forget? Not only am I older, I'm a hell of a lot stronger." He snarled, swinging out to return the punch. "You have no idea what it was like! Being his first born but illegitimate. Do you have any idea what it was like for me? I was a complication, nothing more! If he showed up to my football games, it meant he missed yours and your mother called him to ream him out so many times he stopped going to mine all together. If he was around for my birthday and I actually got a gift, yours had to be bigger and better. My thirteenth birthday your mother showed up at our house, in a rage about dirt bike I was given because you didn't get one. I remember him crying on my mother's shoulder about how yours was making him choose between you and I. Know what my mother said? She told him to go to you. She told him you were his legacy and he couldn't lose you. The next day I was told to never call him Papa again while you and your home was flaunted in my face. You had everything I wanted!"

"Enough!" We both turned our heads to find my mother standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "I thought you two worked this all out already?"

"I thought you hated him?" I countered, elbowing Emmett in the ribs, only to be shoved, causing me to fall over the couch chair arm and landing hard on the unforgiving leather.

"I don't hate him; he was only a child."

"Could have fooled me." Emmett grumbled.

"I hated what your father did to the both of you. Edward, do you remember crying after your games every time your father missed one? You were so angry, you would pull away from me and start a fight with anyone over nothing. You had no idea that I would sit outside your door and listen to you cry. All those games he missed- he was at every one of your football games, wasn't he Emmett? He was picking and choosing, one son or the other. He missed your twelfth birthday Edward, only to give Emmett the dirt bike that same year he denied you one. It was as if he were making up to Emmett for not being a true father and acting as if you had more than enough because he was married to me. It was me, not you boys. My last straw was when he had the nerve to compare your athletic abilities, saying I babied you too much, Edward. How Emmett wasn't the sensitive wimp I had turned you into. After he missed your birthday, I told him he had to choose. I wanted him to stop trying to be a father for two different families and give you all his attention. He chose you, Edward. Emmett, I saw the anger in your eyes when he started bringing you around. I was angry at first he had the nerve to bring you to my home, but then I saw you for what you were- a _child_. You looked around my home with wonderment and resentment. I could see you putting things together in your mind, why we had all this and you and your mother didn't. You weren't competing for my son's place, you only wanted what every boy should have, a _real_ father. I was selfish and thought him incapable of being one to both you and Edward."

"He didn't have to listen to you." Emmett argued.

"No, he didn't, but he did. You two worked this out years ago, are you ready to throw that all away? For the relationship you two have developed to end because you are angry at the same man?"

"I thought we were already over it!" I yelled, throwing my hands up.

"This shit with Bella and Annalisa…" Emmett sighed. "I don't like what it's doing to you and I don't like the thoughts and feelings it's creating in me. I can't stand by and watch you do what your father did to Annalisa, I can't watch her go through what I went through."

"I won't do that to them and I'm pissed off you think I would. Do you really think I didn't see what he did to you? You really think I would do that to Annalisa?"

"I'm not trying to blame Bella, but you have been screwed up since she walked into your life, you have to admit at least that much."

"That girl has fucked with my head like no other." I admitted with a nod. "There was something telling me to find her, like my subconscious knew our story wasn't over. I was obsessed with finding her without even knowing who she was or what the consciences would be. I'm gonna marry that girl, though. Annalisa will have nothing but happiness as she grows and I will do my best to make her mother just as happy."

"I don't know if you're capable of doing that and keeping your head in the game." He smirked though I knew he was still concerned. "There's a war brewing, and it all stems from what happened between you and Isabella Cigno."

"That isn't all true." My mother muttered, reminding us she was still present, silently listening to Emmett and I.

"What do you mean?" I questioned her, realizing this wasn't the first time she has hinted that there was more to the story.

"Edward!" Isabella was suddenly there, her arms clinging to me.

"Bella?" I questioned softly. "What's wrong, Tesoro?" _(Sweetheart_ )

"Nothing's wrong." Her voice muffled since she refused to remove her face from my chest. "For the first time in my life, I think everything will be alright."

Her words almost hurt. She was putting so much faith into me and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to live up to her expectations. I wanted her, I wanted Annalisa- but I didn't know what the future held and her father was still hovering over us like a dark cloud.

"I have my answer; I don't need a week."

"Bella- " I didn't want to convince her otherwise, but I also didn't want her to make a choice she might later regret.

I already felt like shit for how I acted the night before. I shouldn't have asked her like that or come on so strong. I was also too selfish to voice all my concerns.

"Are you sure?" I asked instead.

"Yes." She whispered. "Edward Masini, I will marry you."

* * *

"What the fuck was I thinking?" I whined for the millionth time.

"That you're going to marry the girl?"

"I know nothing about being a husband!"

"You'll learn."

"From who?" My eyes bugged out, bending over slightly and flinging my arms out."

"We have bigger issues to deal with." Emmett scowled slightly, hitting a few keys on the keyboard that controlled the surveillance cameras.

"Like what?"

"Like Jacob Nero." I quirked an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "He and some friends just walked through the door, he's at the bar ordering drinks."

I didn't reply as turned and stormed out of the office. I didn't need to, Emmett was hot on my heels, cursing under his breath.

"Edward, calm the fuck down. You need to keep a cool head if you are going to accomplish anything other than causing more issues between the families."

I ignored him, searching for the face I had studied more than what would be considered healthy the past few months. I spotted him easily, head thrown back in laughter over something the woman beside him had said.

"Nero!"

"Masini!" He called cheerfully, feigning ignorance of my irritated tone.

"Did you walk in by mistake?"

"I've heard great things about this place, thought I'd check it out and see what all the excitement was. Gotta give it to you man, it lives up to the hype."

"The club does well enough on its own, I don't need your business."

"I'm not here to fight." Lifting his hands in surrender, his irritating smile never wavering. He was so sure of himself.

"Then what are you here for?"

He looked around him, eyes skimming his surroundings before taking a step closer to me and speaking quietly.

"I know you've been keeping Isabella Cigno at your place."

"I think it's common knowledge by now. What's it to you?"

"I want to know what your interest in her is."

"Why would I tell you anything?"

"Even though I didn't want to marry the brat any more than she wanted to marry me, I'm worried about her. Something's up in the Cigno household." He paused, waiting to see if I would reply. When I stayed silent he continued. "Let's just say, you aren't the only one watching. How's the kid?"

"How do I know you aren't blowing steam?"

"My father is crazy; ever since the wedding was canceled, he's lost his marbles. He talks to himself. Says things that would intrigue anyone's interest."

"I'm listening." I jerked my head and walked to an empty table in the back of the club. We sat down, Emmett behind me and Jacob's man behind him.

"I don't understand what it means- but his words _are Cigno stole her, Masini killed her_. He started this the night Isabella's father called and canceled the wedding and it slowly grew worse. I decided to visit Jasper, see if he knew anything. I walked to the door to knock but before I got the chance I could hear yelling. Carlo was screaming at Jasper, something about not following orders. I didn't get any further than that, someone found me standing there and told me to take off."

"Do you think she's in danger?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"So I was right." He smirked. "Are you the proud Papa of a bouncing baby boy or a little principessa?"

"That's none of your business." Eyes flickering when I saw Riley slide up to my other side.

"I thought we could come up with some sort of agreement. My family has been close to the Cigno's for years." He said, sitting back in his chair again.

"Why would you want to help?"

"She's a good girl." He shrugged. "Besides, were you really looking forward to the attacks my father is planning against you? Now, I'm not saying I'll rat him out, but I can occasionally give you the scenic route, if you catch my drift."

"What's in it for you?"

"Let's just say there was a reason I didn't want to marry Isabella, things that are better off left unsaid."

"If you want to work together, you gotta give me something more. I can't just accept your proclamation of wanting to help keep Isabella safe."

His frown deepened, looking at the men around the table.

"What I am about to say stays between us." He said lowly. He waited for my nod of consent before continuing. "I don't agree with how my father runs his business. He is much like Carlo in some ways, though more crazed. I need to take over before he gets all of the men, including myself, killed. He is slowly losing his mind. I want our families to become allies and to no longer be tied with the Cigno's. I need your help. I can't take over my father's empire and cut ties from Carlo alone. I figure if I help you get information on the Cigno's and my father, you will help me get control without having to have my old man fed to the fish."

"You want your father alive."

"I do. Like I said, he's not in his right state of mind and its only growing worse. Soon enough he probably won't even realize I have taken control."

"There has to be something else, why not just wait for your father to give you control while you give the men silent orders? Surly they must see what you do when it comes to his rationality."

"He thinks between us and the Cigno's that we would be able to take you and Isabella and I will marry despite the child. Her father plans on, in his words, dispose of the baby. I don't want to see that happen and I don't want to marry her. I'd like to get ahead of the game and prevent anything so rash from happening."

"What's your aversion to marrying Isabella?"

"I have a marriage planned. One that will work for me and the girl. I know Isabella's type and she wants something I can never give her. She isn't looking for the position our marriage would give her, she wants the hearts and butterflies, the whole shebang. That is something I will never be able to give her."

I waited, knowing there was something else he wasn't saying.

"Again, this stays between us. My father would have me killed without even blinking if he knew."

"What's said at this table stay's here." I said lowly, eyeing the men around the table.

"I have no interest in developing a romantic relationship with a woman. I've met a woman who agrees with my terms. I give her a child and we live separate lives."

"What do you mean you don't want to have a romantic relationship with women?"

"Holy shit!" Riley squeaked. "You're gay?" Full of disbelief.

"Jacob sat back with an amused expression and blew him a kiss.

This was something not so unusual. I've known a few men who were gay, living separate lives because of their fathers and the life style. It wouldn't be accepted for a man in Jacob's position. He is expected to have children who would one day take over, married to a woman who would act accordingly. I didn't envy the trials that lay ahead of him.

"I see. This will not be spoken of again. What you do behind closed doors with whoever is none of my business. What is my business is working together." I leaned back, folding my hands on the table in front of me. "If there is even a hint that you are co-conspiring I won't hesitate to kill you."

"We have a deal." He smiled, holding out his hand for me to shake.

* * *

 **I will be admitted into the hospital on the 12th of September.**


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

To say I was conflicted would be putting it mildly. He didn't give me the reaction I was hoping for, the one I expected to receive. In fact, when I told Edward I would marry him, he looked as if he were nothing more than regretful for even asking me. I heard the words spoken, Emmett's fears of Annalisa being treated poorly and Edward's reassurances that he would never do that to her; to me. It gave me the very last push I needed, my heart almost bursting with the knowledge he truly cared for not just our daughter, who he surly loved more than life itself, but for me also. I ran into his arms, proclaiming my acceptance of his role as my future husband and I received little more than a pat on the head like a child would receive from a distant relative. I was quickly cast aside, given a smile that didn't reach his eyes, and a kiss on the forehead before he departed with Emmett from the house. He hadn't even paused long enough to give Annalisa her due farewell from him.

It now seemed to me that his proposal, of sorts, was nothing more than a rash request on his part, fueled with lust and the need of being in control. He was a made-man after all, in charge of a powerful family; he needed and craved complete control of his life and those around him. He expected to be obeyed and his requests given without a second thought by all. It was too late to take back my words even if I wanted to, just as it was too late for him to take back his. We would both straighten our spines and marry; for better or worse- worse being the emphasized word. Annalisa would have her father for the rest of her life and she would be kept safe just as long. I had no doubt in Edwards ability to do just that.

"Apparently Jasper has decided to stop by and say hello." Roses bored voice sounded from the front room, her finger pushing aside the lace curtain that draped over the window she was looking out.

"Is he crazy?" I hissed, my heels clicking harshly as I rushed forward to look out the same window. "Edward and Emmett have already left, what could he possibly want?"

"He probably came now for the very reason _of_ them being gone." Rose clucked her tongue, letting go of the curtain and turning away with a frown.

"Are you and Jasper not getting along well?" I asked, noticing her seemingly impassive mood of his presence.

"We're the same as always I suppose." She lifted a delicate shoulder and sniffed.

"Or perhaps a different man now holds the sparkle of your eye in their big meaty fists." I smirked just as Jasper began pounding on the front door, causing Annalisa to cry out in complaint from her carriage.

"Bella! We don't have long." I turned the knob and he pushed his way past into the house, his clothing wrinkled and baggy on his once solid form. Rosalie gave me a worried glance as she rolled the carriage holding an angry Annalisa out of the room.

"Jasper, what are you talking about?" Scrunching my face as I studied him.

He was never overly built but he always had a toned body; now he was nothing more than sticks and bones. His hair was long and shaggy, falling into his eyes and needing a wash.

"Edward and Emmett are with Jacob right now. We can't sit around like wading ducks, there is no telling what they are planning behind out backs!"

"Jasper, Edward won't hurt me." I declared confidently.

"You don't know him like I do! You once thought Papa wouldn't hurt you, remember?"

"That was a low blow, Gasparo. This situation is entirely different and you know it. I have his child, no harm will come to me by his hands."

"I'm not trying to hurt you; I only want to keep you safe. In order to do that you have to listen to me."

"I'm going to marry Edoardo Masini and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me!" I screamed at him, even stomping a foot like a child.

His frantic steps froze in place, his wide blue eyes studying me like he had never seen me before, I almost regretted my loose lips.

"Do you really believe that Masini is going to marry you? I brought you here to keep you and Annalisa safe till I had a plan, not to become his Goomah!"

I didn't realize what I was doing till the palm of my hand was stinging and I saw a bright red hand print on Jasper's face. His pupils seemed to fill his eyes, turning the almost black. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed as he walked, forcing me to walk backward into a wall, non to gently.

Suddenly his face that had been leering into mine disappeared. Emmett had torn him off of me and had him pinned to the wall beside me with one thick hand on his throat.

"That will be enough, Cigno!" Edwards voice boomed from the dark of the night till he stepped through the still open front door. "Apologize to my fiancé and then give me one good damn reason I shouldn't shoot you where you stand."

"She wasn't meant to stay here and when I saw you with Nero tonight, I knew it was time. I won't let you hurt her! I've protected her the best of my ability from our father, I will protect her again, this time from you!"

"I'm marrying your sister, how much more protected can she possibly get? And if I recall correctly, you basically failed at saving her from your father."

"She got out!"

"She was sickly looking! Malnourished while pregnant with _my_ child!"

"I don't even care what you are planning with Jacob, just let her go. I'll take Isabella and Annalisa and you won't ever see or hear from us again."

"I've said it once already, I am marrying your sister and she and my daughter will go nowhere without me. Stop worrying about what I am doing and get yourself together, you're a mess."

"I know." Jasper sighed with defeat.

Edwards eyes squinted a bit, studying my brother, his lips puckering.

"What have you been doing besides falling me around?"

"Losing my mind?" Giving a halfhearted smirk.

"My house is filled to the fucking brim." Edward groaned, rubbing his palms over his face. "You can stay here. You'll help me and Nero take down your father and you will then step into his role as my ally."

"What did I-"

"Shut the fuck up Emmett! My damn house, my decision." Pointing at Emmett. "Jasper, you will take over the room Annalisa and Bella have been staying in. Emmett, move the girl to the last spare bedroom beside it so you will have your room back."

"Why is Jasper taking my room? Why can't he use the other guest room beside yours?"

"Men will be here tomorrow to turn it into Annalisa's nursery."

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to stay with you!"

"It's the last bed, Tesoro." (Sweetheart)

"Emmett, Riley is waiting in the car, tell him to start moving Isabella's things into my bedroom."

"You are going to allow your men to touch my undergarments?" Raising a brow, figuring it would at least buy me one more night."

Unfortunately, he only smirked at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"I think you and I can handle your belongings while he moves Annalisa's."

"This is too much trouble for tonight. It's late and I want to go to bed!"

"Soon enough." He cooed irritatingly, kissing my forehead, and striding from the room like a peacock.

Whatever hesitation I had sensed from him earlier was now gone. Edward seemed to be fully on board.

I followed after him, not wanting him going through my meager belongings without me. Walking into the room I found him grinning at me like a child with a bra hanging from his index finger.

"Oh, grow up!" I snatched it from him and pushed him away though he hardly budged. Did you even bring me a bag?"

He pushed a Louis Vuitton suitcase with his foot to mine.

"Are you going to tell me this is yours?" I giggled.

"I suppose half of it is. Call it an early wedding gift. The travel case and tote are on the other side of the dresser."

"Edward-" He placed his finger to my lips, giving his head a slight shake, his soft lips in a frown. Those were all I could focus on while nodding my head and agreeing to be silent.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I had just finished putting away my things in the dresser drawers Edward had emptied for me, promising to buy me a dresser of my own. I turned to the bed where Edward sat shirtless, his toned chest moving as he made silly noises to Annalisa who laid before him, kicking her little legs as fast as they would go. I leaned against the dresser and silently watched them play.

"You can come join us you know."

"You should be settling her down, not winding her up." Straightening and walking to the edge of the bed.

As soon as she saw me her lip quivered and she let out a squeak, realizing she was hungry. I deliberately dressed in sweats and a long sleeved shirt that had buttons to make it easy to feed Annalisa but keep me covered from Edwards peering eyes.

I walked over and sat in the rocking chair he placed beside her cradle near the wall opposite the bed. As I fed her he leaned against the headboard, his legs stretched out and feet crossed, just watching us.

"You're a natural mother." He murmured when I laid Annalisa down in her cradle.

"I'm learning as I go." Sliding under the covers on the other side of the bed.

I laid on the overstuffed pillows, the comforter clutched under my chin.

"I think my mother got an F in that department."

"Mmm, so did mine. Though to be fair, it was mostly my father's doing. He wanted complete control over Jasper and myself. She didn't really have a chance, yet she could have fought him if she really wanted to. She was won over with the credit cards and jewelry and he did as he pleased."

Edward stretched out an arm to turn off the lamp that he had left on while I fed Annalisa while I was held captive by the way his muscles moved. Luckily, I was dark in the room once he turned back around and he wouldn't be able to see. The slight light from the stars making his eyes sparkle were my new focal point while he picked up the conversation where I left off.

"Mine was always around me. Drunk, high, or pissed off and screaming. My father was hardly home, preferring his Goomah to being around my mother, can't say that I blame him really."

"And Emmett's your brother?"

"Yeah, same woman. I never met her except for the one time my mother dragged us over there late at night and pounded on the door. I was only eight when she pushed me through the door Emmett had opened, screaming that he was a bastard child. I watched as my mother burst into the bedroom, his mother trying to cover her naked body while my father pulled up his pants and gave my mom a shiner that lasted two weeks."

"You were still a baby, what was she thinking? She doesn't seem so crazed now, or is she just hiding it?"

"On Emmett's thirteenth birthday he was told to never call our father Papa again, he was to be referred to as _Boss_."

"Oh, Emmett." I sighed sadly.

"We grew up hating each other, though it was more like envying what the other had. I had the house, the expensive things, the last name. Emmett had the time and attention I craved. I don't want any of that for Annalisa. I want her to have a mother and father who love her, who will give her a proper upbringing and happy childhood."

"I want that too." I whispered.

"Sleep Bella, it's getting late."

I turned my back to him as he settled into his pillow and my eyes flew wide when his hand rested on the curve just above my hip bone. His hand was warm, sending waves of electricity through my body. I laid there, wide awake as I listened to him fall asleep, his breathing even; and then it happened.

The first snore.

If there was one thing I can't stand, it's snoring. It brought back memories of when Jasper and I would sneak into each other's rooms for a sleep over and I wound up being awake because he sounded like a damn train. Apparently Edward was one of those people.

2:30

I tried to get use to the sound.

x

3:12

I had a pillow covering my head.

x

4:06

I was close to tears.

x

4:55

Mentioned pillow was smothering my soon to be husband.

His arms flailed at first but quickly grabbed onto me and flipped me over.

"What the fuck, Bella? What if I didn't realize it was you sitting on top of me?"

"If you don't _shut_ the _fuck_ up for at least Annalisa's next feeding, I will put this pillow back to your face and not let go."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are snoring. I-I-I-" And then I burst into senseless tears.

"Come here." He said quietly, leaning against the head board like earlier and pulling me into his lap. My legs were straddling him and my head nestled in the crook of his neck. He began humming and soon enough I was sound asleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the sound of someone opening the door. Edwards mother was tiptoeing her way in to retrieve a barely fussing Annalisa.

"Sleep, I already warmed up some of the frozen breast milk you have saved." She whispered when she realized I was watching her.

She shut the door a little too hard and Edward stirred, though his eyes stayed closed. I sat up a bit, realizing we hadn't moved. I was still straddling him and he was still leaning against the head board. It couldn't be very comfortable for him so I grabbed a pillow and lifted my knees to put behind his head. I pushed his head forward a bit and just as I got the pillow situated, I felt something warm and wet on my cleavage.

"Edward!"

"I could handle walking up to this sight every morning." His voice sounding groggy from sleep.

"I was only trying to make you comfortable."

"I'm very comfortable right now." Running his nose between my breasts.

I could feel exactly how comfortable he was as he hardened between my legs.

"Stop it, your daughter is awake."

"I don't hear her."

"That's because your mother came in and got her."

The room whirled around me and I was on my back with him hovering over my, grinding against my hips slightly.

"Remind me to buy that woman flowers when we go out today."

Before I could protest any further his lips were on mine and my hands grabbed onto his hair to keep them there. My mind shut off and my body hummed.

"Fuck, Bella." He moaned against my lips, grinding his erection against me desperately. "We don't have time for this, but I promise you, we will finish it."

He growled as he left me laying there in shock and in desperate need of release.

"Please tell me you aren't serious?" I finally managed to gasp.

"We have a few errands to run, go look in my closet, all the way in the back."

I frowned and grumbled all the way there, pushing his suits aside roughly.

"Eh! Be careful with those, don't be a monello." (Brat)

The last item was creamed instead of dark. Giving him a curious look he smirked and nodded, encouraging me to investigate. I took it out of the closet, the plastic rustling against his suits. I took off the plastic and realized it was a dress. A white dress.

"What is this?" I croaked.

"A wedding dress."

"I realize that, but I assumed I would be picking out my own dress. Besides, we haven't even set a date or-"

"Today."

"Today?!"

"I have many plans. Some are in motion; some are just waiting for me to say when. It's going to get dangerous Isabella. You will be much safer as my wife. I asked Rosalie to help me select a dress and I didn't set a date with you because if you don't even know when your wedding day is, no one else will either. Only I know. The only way the others will know is when they see you in the dress. Emmett and Riley will be coming and Rosalie of course. If you want your brother to come, that is fine with me, he will ride with Rosalie. She is taking a different route. Emmett is our driver and Riley will sit beside him, nothing will look unusual. Do you understand so far?"

"I think so." I whispered, feeling more than overwhelmed.

"Emmett will drive us to a restaurant I frequent often at one o'clock. Rosalie will have already arrived and parked in the back. There we will be married by some I trust dearly, a man of god who also sins with us mobsters." He winked and gave me a playful smile. "It will be done out of sight from any windows and quickly. No one will be any the wiser." He paused and gave me forehead a lingering kiss. "Isabella… I know this isn't how you imagined your wedding day. I swear to you, you can plan the biggest and most expensive wedding when this is all over. My only goal right now is keeping my girls protected."

He cupped my cheek and rubbed his thumb against it, staring into my eyes. I almost saw a look of sorrow but he moved away before I could tell if it really was or not. I went into the bathroom and closed the door quietly behind me. The dress was off the shoulders with lace quarter sleeves and across my chest. The rest was cream colored silk that was tight fitting and fell right above my knees. It was pretty enough to be married in yet simple enough to not scream wedding.

"We leave in two hours. My mother is dressing Annalisa for her first outing out of the house." Edward called through the door after a quick rap of his knuckles on the door before opening it. "I'm just grabbing my shower things and will use the hall bathroom, take your time."

He was gone before I could even respond. In two hours' time, I would be marrying a Masini, sworn enemy to the Cigno's long before I was born.

 _My only love sprung from my only hate!_

 _Too early seen unknown, and known too late!_

 _Prodigious birth of love it is to me,_

 _That I must love a loathed enemy…_

The words ran through my head just as quickly as they left, leaving me shivering. I took in a deep breath and prepared for my wedding day.

* * *

Thank you for all of your patience! I know it was a VERY long wait. Chemo made my vision very blurry and even now I will forget things very easily. I am out of the hospital and done with chemo but must now stay in an apartment nearby because I have to go back to the hospital every day for clinical. I am doing well and they are happy with my progress. Thanks for sticking with me xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I paced at the bottom of the stairs, waiting on Isabella who should be coming down at any moment. I was just about to check on her when I heard the light click of heels landing on the tiled floor. I glanced up and what I saw took my breath away.

She looked beautiful as she stood there nervously, running her hands down her thighs as if to smooth out any invisible wrinkles. She wore moderate makeup, highlighting her eyes and red, lush lips. Her hair was left down and curled, one half pinned back out of her face. Her eyes kept darting, unsure of where to look.

"I have something for you." I spoke softly while walking toward her, hoping to relieve some of her nerves.

Gently grabbing her wrist, I draped over it a sapphire and diamond bracelet that matched the blue of my tie. After doing the clasp I let her fingers slide through mine, unable to ignore the tingles that shot up my arm.

"Edward-"

"Oh!" Rosalie stumbled into the hall, intruding into our space.

"Ten minutes." I told her, trying to keep from barking at her.

She scurried off and I sent the same message to Emmett who would inform Riley. They had all been at the ready, their own clothing prepared to be rushed into. They knew as soon as they saw us or I gave them the word they had very little time to get themselves ready. I wanted things done efficiently and quickly, giving no chance of someone finding out who shouldn't know. I didn't want trouble, not even a scene, with Bella present; not to mention our daughter. I almost didn't risk bringing Annalisa but I knew Bella would be happier with her present. Rosalie promised to be nanny for a few hours so if something did happen she could get out of there unseen. No one would be searching for her; it would be Bella they were after. What I had failed to mention to Bella earlier about our protection was that I had men already on the scene keeping an eye out. I wasn't taking any risks.

"Excuse me." I gave her a small smile, asking for forgiveness and walked into my office. "Today." I simply said and hung up my phone.

Everything was set.

* * *

Emmett hovered over Bella as we walked into the restaurant with Riley following behind us. Rosalie was already there smiling with my grumpy looking baby.

"Annalisa Marietta!" I called out in a playful voice.

Her head bounced a bit with widened eyes at the sound of my voice, a grin lighting up her face. I gave Rosalie a nod of thanks and wrapped an arm around Bella, pulling her close to me. Ten more minutes and I would breathe easier.

The back room saved for special events was reserved for us, the priest already at his ready as we all walked in.

"This is it," I whispered into her ear, enjoying the little shudder she gave, "are you going to marry me bellissimo?" (Beautiful)

"Yes." She said quietly, yet with assurance.

We held hands as we walked to the priest, turning to face one another at his direction. Her eyes were focused on mine searchingly, for what I couldn't say, while they glimmered with unshed tears. My chest tightened and I could hear my heart in my ears. I have always prided myself on being in control of my emotions, considering my line of work, it was a good trait to have. Then Isabella Swan entered my life and I haven't been the same since. She did things to me I couldn't explain, acting more rashly than I ever have, losing my train of thought as my mind drifted to her.

"Edward?"

I blinked and realized time had passed by me as I studied my soon to be wife. Rosalie was at her side, Emmett by mine, and Riley in front of the closed doors. I realized while my mind wandered, the vows had already started and I had missed them.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked after clearing my throat.

"Do you take Isabella Marie Cigno as your bride?"

"Yes!" I blurted out louder than I intended.

This woman was making me a wreck and I needed to get some sort of control back. I slid a ring onto her finger when prompted and was told I could kiss my bride. I cupped her cheeks and slowly lowered my lips to her soft ones, sucking in the small gasp she made as our lips made contact. I didn't deepen the kiss, but waited long enough that I knew she would be left with the feel of mine pressed against hers for quite some time.

Rosalie helped Annalisa clap along with Riley and Emmett slapped me on the back.

"Proud of you."

"Because I married the woman who birthed my child?" I asked with raised brows and an amused smile.

"Shut the fuck up." He grumbled, unable to hold back a smile, and shoved me. "Let's eat!" He exclaimed.

The late lunch was everything I had hoped it would be. The restaurant opened its doors for regular traffic so nothing looked suspicious and our table was filled with nothing by laughter and people trying to over talk one another. Bella yelled at me when I gave Annalisa a taste of alfredo sauce from my finger while I laughed over our daughters excited grunts and smacking lips. Rosalie was playing coy while Emmett gave her all his best lines. Jasper had shown up late, and was now chatting it up with Riley. Jasper had looked in on the girl who was staying at the house for another night. Apparently he has been training with the family doc behind his father's back and learned quite a bit before leaving. The way he talked about her though sounded like it was more than just medical interest. If that were the case they would both leave for the safe house that was almost ready and I would have two less people in my home.

"Excuse me, Edward?" I glanced up in astonishment from the sound of James voice and being called by my first name. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" I sneered, extremely unamused.

"I disrespected you and your place of business, that shouldn't have happened."

"You came to me about this shit while I'm with my family, trying to enjoy a meal together? Get the fuck out of here!"  
"Hey James, next time you call him anything other than Boss, I'll be paying you a special visit." Riley smiled widely, Emmett looking at him in pure shock.

"Good job kid." He nodded, impressed.

"The thing with the girl, I was doing a lot of coke and-"

Emmett got to his feet so fast his chair fell backward and I held up my index finger at Jasper so he would stay seated once he connected the dots and realized James was speaking of Alice.

"You stupid prick." I snarled. "Disrespecting me and bringing that shit up in front of my wife?"

"Boss, I apologize, I should have done this in the office."

"Anything else?" I asked, my voice making it clear there better not be.

"No Boss, enjoy your meal."

Emmett waited till he left the restaurant before he returned to his seat a waiter had already lifted upright.

"Take care of it." I said under my breath, Riley and Emmett nodding in unison.

"He was the man who hurt Alice?" Bella asked, sympathetic pain showing clearly on her face

"Don't worry your pretty little head about him, I'll handle it." I rubbed her thigh under the table and kissed her lips lightly, tasting the cream sauce from the pasta she had been eating.

"Edward, if he was the one who hurt Alice-"

"I'll kill him." Jasper growled, a light I hadn't seen in his eyes for so long.

"I told you I will take care of it," I reassured Bella, "and no one will do anything unless I say otherwise." Addressing Jasper.

"That was the first time you called me your wife." Bella said, trying and failing to hide her smile.

"So it was." Giving her a smile of my own.

It was impossible to not notice the sharp looks Rosalie was sending Jasper's way, I had a strong suspicion feelings were being replaced by many people. Romantic relationships along with our allies and enemy relationships. Things were changing.

* * *

"Where are we going?" She asked for the tenth time, a wide smile on her face.

"I already told you, you will see when we get there." Her eagerness brought out a side of me usually reserved for Annalisa, unable to keep my own smile at bay.

Emmett and Rosalie were on Annalisa detail, along with adding a couple additional men from my street crew to watch the house while I was away. Riley was already in place, unbeknownst to Bella. My family hadn't worried about having so much security detail until the hit on my father happened. Since then there were men from all different uses being switched over to watch over the family, keeping shifts on house watching.

We drove for three hours before I finally I turned onto a stoned road that separated the car tires from sand and stopped before a beach house.

"We can't go on a real honeymoon yet, so I thought a day or two here might be nice till I can take you somewhere as beautiful as you."

She rolled her eyes at my corniness, getting out of the car before I could open the door for her. I noticed the flicker of light in the house next door, Riley's signal to let me know he saw us, before hurrying over and lifting her in my arms.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"It's tradition isn't it? The husband carrying his wife over the threshold?"

"This isn't our home though."

"It will be for a short while."

I unlocked the door with the hand that was under Isabella's behind and walked in, flipping a light switch with my elbow. Walking to the bed I laid her down, sprawling myself over her.

"Mrs. Masini." I grinned, rubbing the tip of my nose against hers.

I hadn't even shut the door when our lips connected. The soft moan she gave every time we kissed never grew old, I savored every one. Her hands scraped against my scalp, down my neck as I gave her's light kisses down to her collar bone. Just as I reached the start of her cleavage she nudged me.

"Edward, wait."

"It's okay, I asked my Carlisle before we left." I murmured, still focused on my selected path.

"I thought this would give us time to get to know one another better."

I rolled my eyes so hard they hurt and flopped over to my back, knowing that my dick was rudely making its desire known by pitching a tent.

"I'll get the bags." I grumbled.

The cool ocean air calmed me some as I retrieved our luggage from the trunk.

 _Get to know one another better._

My body silently complained with me.

We just got married, what happened to the honeymoon?

"Here's your bag, Rosalie packed it." I told her, sitting the bags beside the bed.

The house had a loft feel too it, the bed the focal point with a couch and corner television tucked by bay windows, a kitchen across the way in the other corner and a closed off bathroom.

I had someone stock the fridge for me, opening it, I started making a little platter of cold cuts, cheeses, and strawberries and opened a bottle of champagne. Isabella had been watching me with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"What?" I asked, sitting beside her on the bed and handing her a glass, placing the food between us.

"I figured you would be ordering me about, telling _me_ to fix the food."

"Don't get used to it." I winked, lifting a strawberry for her to bite into, the juices seeping from the corner of her mouth making my dick twitch. "I've been single for a while Bella, I'm used to caring for myself. It's not like my mother was going to do it." I grinned, biting into a thick slice of aged cheddar and roast beef.

"So you didn't have a steady girlfriend when I came along, _either_ time?" She grinned, blushing slightly.

"No, I never did the dating scene."

"What about the girl that was at your house when I showed up heaving and panting while your daughter tried to escape my body?"

"Our mothers always talked about what a great match we would make, which only formed the idea into Irinia's head. She's been after me for years, but I've never wanted anything to do with her."

 _Those few times I was high and weak didn't count_.

"So you're a player." She stated with a lift of an eyebrow.

"What I am is a married man." I stated while filling her glass back up and setting the bottle aside.

I didn't want her drunk tonight. We would do as she requested and talk but we _would_ have a wedding night.

"You have damned yourself and you don't even know if we are well matched."

"I think we will get on just fine."

"What do you do at the club every night?"

"Business." I shrugged. "Meetings with my guys, inventory, bookings."

"Are you still going to do that now that we are married? Be gone every night, I mean."

I blinked, hard. I hadn't even thought of that. Did I want to be in my office, dealing with nonsense or at home in bed with Isabella beside me? There was no hesitation there.

"I could move some things around, do most of my meetings during the day and allow Emmett to take over some of the night time dealings. I can't promise I will be home every night, there will still be a few here and there that I'm gone, but I'll try my hardest."

"That means you have to actually wake up before noon."

"Who says?" I growled playfully, creating a burst of giggles from her, a sound I was beginning to love.

"That would be really nice, spending more time with you, thank you."

"Your welcome."

This wasn't so bad. I was actually enjoying myself, sitting with her and hearing what she had to say.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" my eye lids feeling lazy as I looked at her.

"Will you kiss me again?"

 _Yup. Not so bad at all._

I moved the platter and our glasses to the floor, leaning in to brush my lips against hers. "You only need to ask; I'll give you anything you desire." I spoke lowly, feeling her arms tremble as she put her weight on them to lean closer to me.

I was shocked when she was the one to deepen the kiss, pressing harder and darting out her tongue to lick my bottom lip. I nipped hers while grabbing her waist and swinging her around to straddle me, her dress was too tight and constrictive to allow such a position and ended up ripping on one side and sliding up to her waist. Instead of complaining she only moaned into my mouth, pressing her chest against me, half her cleavage visible as it lowered each time she rubbed against me. My hands grabbed onto her ass, grinding her against my erection as she moaned wantonly, her dress lowering just a touch more. I was able to see just the beginning of a rose colored nipple, brushing my fingers over it, keeping my touch light. She ground against me on her own this time and I gave the dress an extra tug. Her breasts were bigger, heavier, than the last time I got to touch them. Immediately I attached my mouth to one, circling it and slowly sliding my lips up and off, blowing cool air on it before beginning again. She yelped between the hot and cold sensation, the gentle teasing of my mouth never giving her any suction. Her hands tugged on my hair, trying to push me down as I raised but I wouldn't allow it. Our first time had been rushed, not this time.

I twisted, laying her onto her back, watching her chest rise and lower rapidly as she breathed hard.

"I want you so badly." She half moaned, rubbing her thighs together.

I slipped the dress the rest of the way off, along with her underwear, leaving her naked and withering.

"Open your legs." I demanded as I took off my tie and dress shirt.

"What?" She stuttered slightly.

"Open them." I ordered again, stripping off my undershirt.

She hesitated, looking up at me with big round brown eyes, but she obeyed. She stopped sliding her thighs together and placed her feet flat on the bed, her knees only inches apart. I grabbed her feet and spread them wider apart. Placing my hands on her knees, I kept eye contact, making sure she was alright with what I was doing to her. Her eyes bore into mine and she let out a little whimper, just what I needed to keep going. Still keeping eye contact I spread her knees apart, making it impossible for her to relieve some of the pressure she was feeling. My dick was throbbing just as badly and I would make her suffer just a little longer for my own pleasure. I looked down at her pink folds, swollen and wet already.

I undid my belt and took off my pants, leaving myself in my underwear and fell to my knees. Her heady scent filled my nostrils. I wet my lips and gave her clit a light kiss, just enough pressure so she knew I was there, and breathed out slowly. I grabbed her hips and held her down as she almost flew off the bed. I did it again before darting my tongue out and dragging it slowly between her folds. I slid my hands up over her smooth stomach till I could reach her breasts. I darted the tip of my tongue in and out of her, just barely, while my thumbs lightly brushed against her hard nipples. It only happened a few times before she gripped the blanket and pushed herself against my face, her scream of pleasure making me forget what I had wanted to do to her. I pinched and rolled her nipples, moving up to suck and nibble on her clit while she moaned so loudly I was sure Riley would hear her.

"Edward, please!" She cried out.

I kissed up her body, sucking on each nipple, before reaching her mouth. I pressed my lips against hers roughly, making her taste herself on my tongue. Her feet rubbed against my legs, up to my waist, and began pulling down my underwear. I gave her some help, kicking them off my feet. Wrapping my arms around her I flipped us, now I was on my back and she was straddling me.

"Edward…"

"Do what feels good, Baby." Licking my lips as she rubbed against me a bit.

I knew she was nervous, I had been her first so this was only her second time being intimate, which was why I wanted her to go at her own speed. She rubbed against me some more, her wetness making it easy.

"Put your hands on my chest." I suggested quietly. She leaned forward and did as I asked, gasping when I brushed her entrance. "Slid down, nice and slow." I purred into her ear.

She did as I requested and my eyes rolled back into my head from her snugness and warmth.

I lifted my hips each time she lowered, watching as her blush darkened all over her body. I could feel her tightening around me, telling me she was close. I grabbed her ass and thrusted hard and deep and fast, sending us both over the edge that we had been walking on all night.

She was still laying on me, both of us breath heavily. I tugged at the comforter on the other side of the bed and pulled it over us, wrapping my arms around her tightly; I wasn't ready to let her go.

* * *

My eyes opened. The room was still dimly light from the table lap and Isabella was sound asleep on my chest. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was two thirty-five in the morning.

There it was.

What woke me up- the sound of someone brushing up against the house, of sand being disturbed. I Gently moved Bella off of me and tucked the blanket around her more, smiling at how she snuggled deeper into it. I slipped on my pants and grabbed my phone, dialing Riley.

"Boss."

"Is that you?" I whispered

"Is what me?"

"I hear something outside."

"I haven't seen anything but I'll walk around the house."

"I'll meet you outside."

I turned off the lamp, leaving the room in darkness. I was blinded for a few seconds till the light from the moon reflecting off the water helped bring light to the night. That's when I saw the shadow. Someone was outside our window and the only people who knew we were here was Emmett and Riley. My phone vibrated.

"Boss, I'm outside, there's someone lurking around the back of the cabin."

"Do you have your silencer on?"

"Just like you taught me." I could hear the smirk in his voice. He was ready to try out his training on his own for the first time.

"Don't hesitate, I have my wife in here, don't forget."

"I won't let anything happen to her or you, Boss."

"It's all yours."

I hung up and quickly ran to my suit jacket, grabbing my gun from the inside pocket. I wasn't about to put all my trust into Riley's hands, but I would give him his chance. I stood at the bed, blocking Isabella from view, my finger on the trigger, and waited. I didn't have to wait long till I heard the hit and the thud of a heavy body hitting the ground. I put my gun in the waist of my pants and ran outside.

"Holy shit, kid!" I grinned widely as Riley came running forward and I slapped him on the back. He was grinning from ear to ear.

We sobered up and turned the guy over.

"You've gotta be fucking me." I muttered, recognizing who he was and who he worked for.

"Shit boss, He ain't joking around." Riley held out a piece of paper he had rifled from the guy's pocket.

 _Just the girl._

"Edward?" I turned to find a sleepy eyed Bella, wearing my boxers and undershirt from earlier, peering over at us.

How was I going to tell my brand new wife that her father sent someone to kill her on her wedding night?


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

The sound of voices woke me from a deep slumber. The room was empty and the front door open. At least one of the voices belonged to Edward. What could he be doing out there? I saw his white undershirt laying near the edge of the bed and turned it right side out and slipped it on, grabbing his boxers and putting those on too. It was much easier than digging through my bag that probably had nothing but lingerie if Rosalie packed it. I ran my hands through my hair as I walked to the door knowing it probably looked out of control. I could hear them more clearly now and I recognized Riley's voice.

What was he doing here?

I turned the corner of the house and saw them squatting in the sand.

"Edward?"

He snapped to his feet and turned toward me with crazed eyes.

"Bella, Tesoro, go back inside, I'll be right there." (Sweetheart)

Riley shifted, and it was in that moment I looked down. He had hoped to hide the legs from my sight, but ended up allowing feet to become visible. Feet that didn't belong to Edward or Riley.

"Edoardo Masini, you wouldn't be trying to hide a dead body from me, would you?"

"Isabella, I need you to go inside. Right _now_." He was leaving no room for argument this time, the touch of softness he used with the first request disappearing all together.

I ignored him and took a step closer, leaning to the right, hoping to see around Edward. I was morbidly curious as to who was laying in the sand dead outside our honeymoon getaway. I couldn't contain a gasp when I saw the hair.

"No." I shook my head at the blond color that mocked me.

Jasper had always taken after our mother's side with his lighter looks, blonde hair and blue eyed. I took after Papa with my darker complexion.

"Bella, it's not what you think-"

"And how would you know what I'm thinking? You don't even know me!" I shoved at his chest, ripping my arms free from his grasp and rushed forward, falling to my knees. I brushed the hair back from his face, only to suck in another gust of air that got stuck in my throat, now making it impossible to get any air in or out.

"Dolci, you need to calm down." Edward sank into the sand behind me, rubbing my back with one hand while the other held onto me tight. "If you had given me a second to explain, I would have told you it wasn't Jasper." (Sweets)

"Cauis?" I questioned him with uncertainty.

Cauis and Jasper looked so much alike they were often mistaken as brothers, with their backs facing you, you couldn't tell them apart. As much as I was relieved it wasn't my brother, I still grieved.

I couldn't help the tears that slowly dripped down my face. The memories flooding me. Trips to Italy when we were younger, Papa off doing business while Jasper, Cauis, and I ran amuck through the small town with stoned streets. Cauis swiping pockets full of candy for us to enjoy while the store owner watched with cold eyes, knowing what he was doing but too fearful to say anything to stop him. More recent years of him coming here to work for Papa, always a bright smile for me, kind words and hugs.

"I don't understand? He is my cugino." (Cousin)

"Sì, I know who he is."

"Why is he here? Why did you kill him?" I was growing frantic and angry. I didn't know what was happening, why my beloved cousin was now laying dead beside me and Edward was treating me like a child. "Tell me, damn it!" I turned to scream at him.

His jaw hardened and eyes darkened, letting go me and getting to his feet.

"Your father sent him here to kill you. Now will you get up and go get dressed so you aren't standing here any longer half-dressed before others?"

His words made me feel as if ice water were running through my veins. Cauis wouldn't... everything I thought I knew or believed to be true was just slowly crumbling, one wall at a time.

What about all of Edward's promises? I was a fool to think he cared about what I wanted. In the end, he got exactly what he wanted, a willing bed partner. I fell right into his trap. Turning my head back to look at him before entering the house, I saw nothing of the man who held me to his chest, now he was hard and cold; calculating and manipulative.

 _Rule number one: Don't fall in love with a Mob Boss._

* * *

"Will you please talk to me? I know our trip was cut short, but I will take you on a better one, anywhere you want to go."

My arms were crossed over my chest and my scowl only deepened as I stared out the window. Leave it to a man to think I was angry over a vacation. I was angry at him for trying to hide things from me, things I had every right to know. Knowing my father was trying to have me killed was some pretty important information to obtain. Then ordering me around as if I weren't an adult, his wife, and couldn't make my own mind up. He didn't even ask me how I felt seeing my cousin laying dead in the sand, to know my own flesh and blood could be so callous.

"Why did you want to marry me?"

"What?" He wasn't prepared for this question and threw his head back, eyes widening.

"Why did you marry me?" I repeated, arching a brow.

"We already discussed this." He stammered, reaching across to the small bar that held a bucket of ice and a bottle of whiskey.

I waited silently as he filled his glass with each and leaned back into his seat, avoiding my eyes.

"To keep Annalisa safe, correct?"

He grunted and threw his head back, finishing his drink quickly.

"You could have easily of gotten rid of me and kept our daughter, handed me back to my father on a silver platter."

"I could have." His eyes darkening, face void of emotion.

There he was, no longer the pleading husband trying to make his wife happy, but the boss who was irritated over being questioned.

"Why didn't you?"

His dark eyes slowly raked over my body.

"Did I not prove my reasoning's enough last night? Perhaps you'd like another demonstration?"

A shiver of fear shot through my body as he leaned forward, brushing the pad of his thumb across my lips, pulling down my bottom one.

"Don't touch me." I tried to sound unaffected, slapping his hands away.

"You forget your place." His smile was more of a sneer, quickly grabbing my wrists and pulling me onto his lap. "You're my wife now Isabella. I have utter and complete control over you." He spoke quietly into my ear, his breath hot against my skin.

"No one controls me." Trying to free myself from his arms.

Once more I was moved, twisted till I laid flat on my back with him hovering over me, both of my wrists in one of his hands. His lips crashed against mine in a bruising kiss. I twisted my head from side to side but he seemed to anticipate my every move and followed along. Slowly they eased up on their pressure, his hand around my wrists loosening enough they wouldn't bruise, his kissing turned into something else and I couldn't stop myself from responding back.

I moaned lightly into his mouth, earning a deep sound coming from his throat as he dug his hips into mine, pressing his cloth covered erection against my core. I didn't want the gentleness he was beginning to give me, I wanted his power, his dominance. I slipped one hand under his shirt and clawed at his back, my other pulling on his hair, his bottom lip stuck between my teeth.

"What happened, Edoardo? Did you forget you have _complete_ and _utter_ control over me? Or do I have some over you, more than I realized?"

There was a gleam in his eyes now, no longer the pitch black they once were, his grin was one of satisfaction as he gripped my wrists tighter and nipped at my own lip once his was free

"No one controls me." He ground out, undoing his pants as he spoke, his eyes never leaving mine.

I didn't understand my reactions but I was excited, eager. I wriggled my hips, wanting him to sink deep into me.

"Eager?" He asked in a mocking voice, though his face showed no malice behind his words. "Do you want me Isabella?" He asked, rubbing a finger against my cloth covered center, flicking the bundle of nerves.

"Do you always play with your prey?" I asked breathlessly.

"You're my only prey, and there will be much playing to look forward to." He grinned, ripping my underwear off me, the elastic stinging my hips as it gave way.

Without warning he was over me, his face less than and inch from mine, and as deep as he could possibly be inside of me. I closed my eyes and sighed with satisfaction till I realized he wasn't moving. Shifting myself, trying to get friction became almost unbearable when I felt so full.

"You didn't answer my question." He said softly, brushing the side of my nose with his. "Do you want me?"

"Yes!" I screamed, uncaring if the driver heard me. "Yes!" I screamed again when he leaned back and slammed into me hard, each one harder than the last, with him leaning back he hit my most sensitive spot and I was seeing stars before we even began. He was right there with me though, I could feel his burst of warmth following my release, both of us panting, trying to catch our breath.

"Boss, I've turned down a few streets to see if a car was on our tail, he's still there." The driver spoke through the intercom.

"Oh god, could he hear me?"

"How the fuck should I know? I've never been a driver." Edward grumbled, slipping his pants up and buttoning them.

I had no underwear now, but I smoothed the dress I wore down over my knees, running my fingers through my hair.

"You look beautiful." Edward spoke.

His face looked bored while solely focused on me. I watched as he lifted a compartment that was hidden in the carpeted floor of the car, using a key to unlock the previously concealed box revealing several hand guns and clips. He put a fresh clip into all of them, tossing one into my lap, one shoved into the waist of this jeans, and the other ready in hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Impact Boss! I'm trying to get you as close as I can to the woods but he's coming in fast."

"I'll get us out of here, call Emmett with our location and keep driving." Edward spoke into the intercom. He glanced out the window quickly before continuing. "On the count of three."

"I'm lining up the car."

"Edward-"

"Trust me, keep your head down and hang onto me." He interrupted, grabbing me and pulling me into his chest, my head tucked under his chin. "Wrap your arms around my neck and legs around my waist. It's not going to feel very good, but it'll save your life." He declared, opening the door closest to the woods surrounding us. The wind snapped at my back, my hair stinging the side of my face and I'm sure Edwards. "Here we go, Amore." He almost grumbled before jumping from the car.

We rolled together, biting my lips together so I wouldn't scream out. I looked up to see the car veer to the left, effectively shutting the door we had left open, assuming to keep the others from knowing we were no longer in the car, just before a car slammed into the back end. Sticks cut into my bare legs and arms, moss and dirt clinging to me. Edward had his arms around me, protecting me from the worst of it. After what felt like hours but in reality was only minutes, we stopped at the end of the hill that lined the road. Without missing a beat Edward was on his feet and placing me on mine, hand held in mine as he moved forward, practically dragging me with him.

"Hurry, Bella, it won't be long till they realize we aren't there." He spoke in a hushed voice just as gunshots echoed through the air. "Do you have your phone?"

"No, I left it in the car."

"Good." He took out is, threw it on the ground and stomped on it with the heel of his foot before picking it back up and throwing it as far behind us as he could.

"What is going on?" I asked, tripping over a tree root, grateful I was wearing my flats instead of sandals.

"Keeping going, baby." He urged, moving faster. "You think it's a coincidence that Cauis showed up to kill you at a place only Emmett and Riley knew about and now a car was following us?"

"It wasn't just following us! I saw it run into our car!"

"Yes I know, we were prepared for such a move, which is why we jumped. They aren't looking for our cash and jewelry, Isabella. They want you or me, probably both."

"Who is it?"

"Who does Cauis work for?"

"My father." I whispered, more realization sinking in, more than I was capable of processing the night before while in the heat of the moment.

"There's your answer.

We heard a gunshot closer behind us and began running faster, a clearing coming into view in front of us, another road.

"Wont they see us?" I asked worriedly.

"Probably. Faster, Bella."

We lunged forward, a running Jeep parked on the side of the road, door open and waiting seemingly for us. I wasn't wrong, Edward picked me up and unceremoniously threw me into the back and slammed the door shut.

"Stay down." He ordered while Emmett got out of the vehicle and ran around to Edwards side.

Three men appeared from the clearing, guns still shooting as they had been while on our trail. Edward quickly took one out Emmett getting the one that was aiming at Edward while he was occupied, he shot at Edward but it didn't look like he hit anything and fell to the ground after Emmett's shot. The third was quickly taken care of and Emmett ran around the front of the car, climbing in as Edward got into the passenger seat. That's when I saw a fourth man step out from behind a tree, aiming for my husband's back.

Without a thought or a paused moment, I raised the gun I still had in a white knuckled grip and shot, Emmett and Edward both lowering their heads and raising their hands before turning back to look at me then in the direction they saw my gun pointing.

"Well, shit." Emmett hummed with a corner of his mouth twitching.

Edward stayed silent, looking back at me with a look in his eyes I couldn't decipher. To anyone else his face would appear blank, void of emotion. After spending some time with him and seeing his different moods and seemingly split personality, I knew something was running through his head and he wasn't sure which way to go.

"Let's go home. We have a meeting to call." Edward finally spoke, turning back around.


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

I had always prided myself on being the master of my emotions, in my line of work I had to be. In recent months, especially the last few days, cracks were beginning to show. I could feel myself slipping around her. She made it difficult to stick with what I thought might work with her. I wanted her to see me relaxed, comfortable in my surroundings with the company of her and our daughter. Yet her defiance made my blood run hot and when she opened her mouth to speak, it only enraged my anger further. If she kept speaking aloud with a blatant disregard for respect within her voice, she would one day cause a war, a war which would leave her in a blood pool of her own demise .

Patience had always been my strongest virtue until the first night with my hell cat that is. With less patience mistakes were easily being made, things were being overlooked and complacency was setting in. This morning for example information was leaked and my wife's own father sent her beloved cousin – who complied to Carlo's wishes- to kill her. I should have sensed something was off before I heard him outside, saw his shadow lurking. I never made mistakes like this. I also had a temper, one that was quick to rise and dangerous when provoked. It was certainly provoked when Isabella refused to listen to me about going back into the house. I could see the door and know If someone tried to enter to reach her but I couldn't see through the dark to know if someone was aiming at her, ready to take a shot.

I wasn't too proud to admit she created a sharp stab of fear to my heart when she started walking toward us and the body instead of going back inside. Fear could be a good thing, it kept one on their toes, senses sharp and alert; but it did nothing this time and almost cause a mild panic attack over the thought of Bella being harmed out in the open like that. The only thing that use to terrify me was death, it was my private hell every time I was on a job. Now instead of my own death, it was Isabella's and Annalisa's who concerned me.

I could charm and lie with ease. Threaten and bully with the best of them. Capture and win when it was called upon. However, I sensed Bella saw through all that. She didn't flinch when I spoke or looked at her as is she were one of my men, instead she would look back at me with challenge. When I was gentle and sweet with her though, she sucked it up like a sponge. That only made me wince, realizing she had been deprived of honest love her whole life, given fake gentleness and care from her father and ignored by her mother. I wasn't certain I could give her that, if I were the person to give her the love she has been missing or if Annalisa could be enough. I felt that I was too much for someone to take, too much for someone to truly love. There are too many dark corners, twit and turns impossible for someone to keep up with.

My inner musings were interrupted when we got to the house, I had hired a second gate guard to stand with the first and put security at an all-time high before we left, something that hadn't been needed done for a very long time.

"Boss, Mrs. Masini, Mr. McCarty." They greeted, opening the gate.

"Any issues?" I asked.

"Not a one. No one tried to access the house or leave."

Emmett took off faster than needed for the short drive once I received the information and was parked almost on top the front steps in a matter of seconds.

"I wanted to get the Misses inside quickly and with minimum exposure." He shrugged after I gave him a sharp look.

I hissed opening the door, the movement reminding me my arm had been grazed by a bullet.

"You're hurt!" Bella cried out, rushing to me after getting out of the car and seeing the blood on my shirt.

"I'm fine. Go check on our daughter while I tend to this."

"Don't be so stubborn." She sounded exasperated, tugging on the front pocket of my jeans and leading us into the house.

"Emmett, I want Carlisle at the meeting. This can't all be because I knocked up Cigno's daughter. Something else is going on and both he and Mama have hinted upon it. Call Riley to find to find out when he will be finished taking care of the body, he needs to be here since you two were the only ones I spoke with."

"I'll give you an update once I talk to him."

I didn't have a chance to speak again, already being pulled up the stairs.

"Aren't you anxious to see Annalisa?"

"Of course, but you can't see her looking like this."

"You don't look much better, you're covered in dirty and have scratches all over your body."

"True." She hummed looking herself over after entering the bedroom.

"Let's shower, then you can bandage my arm and we can see our girl before I have to leave."

"You're leaving?" She asked, concern lining her eyes though I wasn't sure if it was for me or over being left alone.

"Not the house, not for this first meeting anyway. We will be in my office and no one is to disturb us until I say so." I raised my brows at her, making sure she understood.

She gave a slight nod and turned, leaving me standing there as she entered the bathroom. I sighed in slight frustration, unknowing if she were angry at me or simply going to take the shower I had suggested. I received my answer momentarily.

"Are you coming?" She asked, sticking her head out as steam started to leave the bathroom.

This wasn't about sex, in fact, it felt like more which made me jumpy. She washed my hair, scraping her nails against my scalp. Her body silky as I ran soap covered hands over it, kissing her softly when she hissed over the sting from the marks our tumble out of the car left on her body. She clung to my body and I held her close while letting the water sooth our aching muscles.

This part wasn't so bad. Just being together, it calmed me just as much as it made my nerves feel hypersensitive. I wasn't use to feeling this sort of connection. I wasn't use to holding a naked woman and not expecting sexual gratification and I couldn't figure out why I felt like I was craving it and didn't want it to end. Finally we got out and I wrapped her in a large soft towel I got out of the warmer, getting another for her to wrap her hair in. We silently walked back into the bedroom and dressed. I threw on a pair of sweats and a plain t-shirt and went back into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

When I came back in I had to swallow hard. She was in a silky pair of shorts with a matching tank top, the lace unable to hide her cleavage since she hadn't fed our daughter in a few days and hadn't pumped in at least one.

"Here." I said gruffly, handing her the box. "If you don't feel up to it, don't worry about it. Carlisle will be here soon and will probably look anyway."

"I don't mind." Her voice quiet and sounding bashful.

Something had changed. There was a different kind of air around us, new and not at all unwelcomed, just different.

My eye twitched when she cleaned the cut, stinging like a mother fucker. She put some sort of cream over it and used a gauze pad and tape to cover it.

"I don't think you need stitches but it's probably a good idea to have Carlisle check."

I watched her wince and place a hand to her chest as she cleaned up the supplies.

"I'm going to go get Annalisa." I frowned, knowing Bella needed to feed her.

I went to the nursery and found my mother in the rocking chair, reading a book to my daughter. Annalisa's eyes noticed me and her feet started kicking, little whimpers escaping while her bottom lip quivered. I didn't waste any time picking her up and sighed with contentment when she snuggled her little face into my neck while I rubbed her back, tiny fists clinging to my shirt.

"I've missed you too, little one." Kissing the side of her head. "Thanks Mom." Leaving to go back to our bedroom where Isabella was waiting. "Look who else is here!" I cooed, turning her to see her mother sitting on the edge of the bed.

One glance and her whimpers turned into a full out cry. Bella quickly scooted back against the pillows and reached out for our baby. I placed her in her arms and Annalisa immediately began headbutting Bella's chest, looking for her source of comfort. Bella laughed softly, struggling with the top button of the shirt.

"Let me." I slid across the bed and undid three of the buttons for her, watching as a breast escaped and our daughter greedily drank in loud gulps.

"That feels so much better already." Bella sighed, leaning back into the pillows. "Thanks for your help, the shirt is new so the buttons were kind of stiff.

"Of course." Looking at our daughter, rubbing her plump cheek with my hand.

My phone went off, causing me to move away from my wife and daughter to my side of the bed to reach the nightstand where I left it. Emmett sent me a message informing me Carlisle and Riley were here and ready when I was.

"I gotta go." I sighed. As eager as I had been to have this meeting, I was now feeling unwilling to leave our bedroom. "I'm not sure when I'll be back. I'll have dinner sent up. After the night and day we had, I'd feel better knowing you and Annalisa are safe and comfortable in here till I return."

"I don't feel much like wandering out of this room or conversing with the others anyway." She gave me a small smile and looked back down at our daughter who was wide awake, making sure her mother didn't disappear again.

I gave them both a kiss on the forehead and lingered at the door before finally going downstairs to join the men in my office. I stopped by the kitchen and asked for a salad and bowl of fruit to be sent up shortly, knowing she would want something light after everything she had been through.

X

"Carlisle, thank you for coming on such short notice."

"This is why we decided to move." He smiled. "So I would be close enough to help you when you needed it."

I wanted to ask why he didn't do the same for my father but figured it was a loaded question that needed to be asked at the right moment. There were too many secrets and I fully expected them to be out in the open before anyone left the office tonight.

Riley was standing beside the door as I entered, Emmett and Aro getting to their feet before I waved a hand telling them to stay in their seats. I sat down in my desk chair, Aro on my left and Emmett on my right, Carlisle sitting in a chair across from my desk.

"Riley, take a seat. We may be here a while."

He quickly sat in the chair beside Carlisle, looking just as eager as he did nervous.

"First, I want to address the issue of James. I asked you and Riley to take care of that and I realize my impromptu honeymoon delayed that request. After this meeting I will decide if it should be done tonight or tomorrow. Perhaps not at all if we find out he is keeping in touch with our dear friends in the Cigno family, giving us a chance at inside knowledge- at least not killed right away." Directing my attention toward Emmett. "Only you and Riley knew where we would be and we weren't followed, I made sure of it. Riley?" I asked with raised brows.

"No, Boss; no cars were on my tail."

"I want to know how Carlo found out and I want to know within twenty-four hours. I don't believe for a second either of you talked, but someone word got out. The only other person outside of this family to even know we were married was James when he interrupted our meal. Carlisle didn't even know till this morning." I added.

"I've been thinking about that ever since you and Mrs. Masini left the beach." Riley spoke. "What about that waitress?"

"What waitress?" I asked with a scowl, Emmett leaning forward as if to catch every word.

"When you told us you planned to go away for a couple of nights for a short honeymoon, you kicked that waitress out of the back room she was cleaning up after the ceremony. She gave you a funny look and at the time I just thought she was pissed at you for interrupting her work."

"Go to the restaurant and ask about her, find out who she is and gather security footage. There are no cameras inside but there are two outside, one by the front door and the other by the backdoor. Aro and Emmett, between the two of you I want more security brought in. I know we already have a lot of guys off the street but I want more than one man tailing after my family. I don't want a repeat of either incidents from today, especially if Annalisa is with us. For now, she and Isabella will have constricted movement. My daughter won't leave at all even though Isabella might put up a fight which I will handle. If Bella goes anywhere it's to be with me or you." I said pointing at Emmett. "Riley, go ahead and take off. Find out what you can about that waitress and get back to me."

I got up and poured myself a drink from the cabinet bar as he left and sat back down when the door was closed once more.

"Carlisle." I sighed, taking a sip from my glass.

"I was wondering when it would be my turn." He spoke evenly, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs.

"You and Mama have hinted enough about there being more to the story rather than Carlo Cigno just being power hungry. I've let it go. I will no longer be tiptoed around or listen to snide comments without knowing the full story. Mama has also hinted that I had some ulterior motive for sleeping with Isabella, which of course is not true. We didn't even know each other's names."

Aro and Emmett cleared their throats and I shot them a look before returning my attention back to my Uncle.

"I want the full story and no one is leaving this office till I get it."

"I knew this day would come." He sighed. "What I'm about to say can't be unheard, are you sure you wish to hear how horrifying your father was capable of being?"

"Emmett and I are no strangers to our father's antics."

Carlisle's gaze focused on Emmett as if he were studying him.

"I always wondered but never knew for certain." He mused to himself

"Emmett's my older half-brother, now that everyone is up to date, may we continue? I'd like to get back to my wife and child."

"When we were children, there was always a dislike between the families though no reasons were ever given and it wasn't nearly as hateful as it was while you grew up. In fact, your father, Carlo, Billy, and I would often meet at the beach during summer months. It was during one of those trips it truly began. I was seventeen, your father and Carlo almost nineteen when Carlo started complaining about his father arranging a marriage for him. He didn't want the girl, hadn't even met her. He wanted to run wild, sow his wild oats, you could say. Your father sympathized with him, your Nonno had already married him off and was grooming him to take over. I admit, listening to them gave me a sense of relief, more than happy to be the second child. The next few weeks were confusing. I still don't fully grasp what happened. One moment they were getting along, and the next I was forbidden to even speak the Cigno name in our home. Whatever caused that rift was never revealed to me but what caused the hatred you see today happened before my eyes."

He stood up and took out his wallet, handing me a picture that was stuck inside of it.

"During those two weeks, our father died and your father had total control. He also found out that your mother was pregnant with you. Now that I know the truth about Emmett, it makes much more sense. I remember Edoardo was hardly ever home at night, once disappearing for three days without contacting anyone; I'm assuming it was for your birth. Papa was yelling at him, demanding to know where the money from his trust fund was being spent… yes, it all makes sense."

"Back to Cigno." I waved my hand impatiently, taking a bigger drink this time.

I looked at the picture he had handed me, seeing my father, Carlisle, and a girl standing between them, all three smiling for the camera. There was no mistaking that she was a Masini, but I had never seen her before.

"That picture is of your father and I… and our sister Elenore."

This bit of information gained both Emmett's and my attention for we had never heard of her before, never even seen a picture of her. I absentmindedly handed the picture to Emmett so he could have a look

"If you go digging through the attic you should find a box I put up there before your father could destroy it all. Pictures, her journal, sentimental items."

"Where is she? What happened to her?"

"Elenore was back from school the summer after Carlo and Edoardo stopped speaking, spending a lot of time outside of the house and doing her own thing. She was a year younger than me and relishing her new-found freedom now that she was seventeen and allowed to come and go as she pleased. Your father had no interest in keeping up with her whereabouts and I was busy doing summer college courses, hoping to get ahead. Now I had wished I paid more attention, perhaps I could have stopped it before it began.

The beginning I found out by reading the last few entries in her journal, the end I witnessed for myself. She met Carlo during one of her beach excursions, two months before he was to wed Renata. Their romance was fast and cut deeply. They spent every day together and both were devastated about the arranged marriage now that they had found true love, at least as true as it can be for a seventeen-year-old girl and a man of twenty. The closer the wedding got, the more desperate they became. They became careless, easily catching Edoardo's attention when he wasn't even seeking them out. He began paying closer attention, ease dropping on Elenore.

They planned to run away together, days before the wedding. Edoardo told me to go for a ride with him, saying I needed to spend more time with him if I were to be his consigliere. I was already having hesitations about joining the family but not enough to declare my independence from him. We parked down at the beach near the docks and he told me to be patient, there was business to take care of. Ten minutes later Elenore showed up on the beach with a suitcase, rubbing her arms against the cold night air. She saw our car and began walking toward it, the headlights too bright to show the make or model of the car or to see who was inside of it. She was smiling and I thought this was planned by her and our older brother till he rolled down his window. I had never seen my sister so frightened. The fear in her eyes, her mouth hanging open, and the blood pooling around her after my brother shot our sister will never leave my memory. He didn't even wait to confront Carlo, he just drove back home, leaving her on the boardwalk to be discovered. I was in shock, unable to process what had just happened. Hours later I snapped out of it and packed my bags and left, vowing to never be part of this lifestyle and to never speak to your father again. After meeting and marrying Esme, I reached out to you. Sending you gifts and Esme adding a little family newsletter. She didn't understand and I hadn't the nerve to tell her till your father's death. She demanded we move closer to help and protect you anyway we could."

I sat back in stunned silence.

"Our father killed his own sister just to prevent her from running off with Cigno?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Apparently, death was better than marrying the enemy." He answered, eyes on me, all of us thinking

the same thing.

"Cigno wants pay back. He lost the love of his life because of my father and now he wants his revenge to be taken out on me. This is fucked up. Meetings over."

I got out of my chair and left the office before anyone else lifted out of their seats. Our bedroom was dark except for one lone bedside lamp and I closed the door quietly behind me. Walking to the bed, I gazed down at Isabella who was sound asleep with a snoozing Annalisa beside her. I could do nothing but watch them till I grew weary and laid on the other side of my daughter.

 _Revenge is always behind a gangster's true motive._


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

A week later and Riley was still looking for the redheaded waitress. The manager who did the hiring said her name was Arlene Bourdieu, but with the lack of paperwork it looked like she got the job with skills unrelated to actual waitressing. So far, the home address she provided was nothing more than a crack house, ironically most of the residents knew Riley by first name while he gave me sheepish glances. I didn't know why he was ashamed, it was no secret that I found him one night shivering under the stairs of a building like the one we recently searched with eyes sunken in hunger and track marks up and down his arms. Something about his eyes, the desperation in them, had me dragging him to the nearest diner to feed him and then to a cheap motel to clean himself up. The deal was he was to stay clean and do what was asked of him and I would keep paying the bill on motel till he saved enough for an apartment.

He proved to me what I thought I saw in him. Determination. He quit using, selling when he thought the price was right and only when he could give us both a good profit. He could now afford a small apartment in an older section of town and was eager to learn everything I could teach him. Of course, he was just one more thing Emmett and I argued about. Emmett wasn't fond of the kid, he wasn't fond of any outsiders. The more Riley stuck around though, the more I saw Emmett's acceptance. My brother wasn't a harsh man, but he was cautious. We were all that each other had left until Isabella showed up with my daughter though he seemed to accept the role of uncle with open arms. I have men working for me who I've known since we were in grade school and I still trusted my brother and Riley more than I did them. That only meant I was even more careful of who I left in charge of watching over my family. I usually left Riley, but Emmett stayed when my body hummed, making me feel as if something unexpected might happen. Lately I have been proved wrong on these inner hunches but I could concentrate on business better if I knew Emmett was there protecting them during those times.

What we do know about the waitress is she never returned to work after the wedding took place. There was also video of her sneaking out the back door and climbing into a car with tinted windows that just happened to be waiting for her. Unfortunately, there was no proof it was Cigno, no matter what my instincts said. It had been a week since Riley came to me with information about the waitress, a week since my father in-law tried to kill my wife.

"What's our next move?"

I hadn't heard Emmett approach, I suppose that was one of the traits that made him more valuable.

"I have no fucking clue." I sighed, taking a sip from my glass, leaning back in my office chair.

"Cigno killed our father." He took a step into the room, narrowing his eyes at me. "Threatened your wife and child, and yet you are doing nothing?"

I was out of my seat and had him slammed against the wall with my hands around his throat before I even knew what I was doing.

"Watch you're fucking mouth! You think I'm taking the threat on Bella and Annalisa lightly? That I don't give a shit what happens to them? I'm watching, I have men out looking for the only person we can connect to passing information along. I'm keeping my girls guarded. What more do you want from me because the only other option is busting down Carlo's front door and getting not only my men, but probably innocents killed. Tell me, since you know so much better than I, what should I do?"

He stayed silent but his jaw tightened, grinding left and right.

"Get out of my sight. We're leaving in fifteen minutes, be ready." I snarled at him as he straitened his collar and walked out of my office.

"Fuck!" I screamed, throwing the glass against the wall.

Part of me knew Emmett was right. I wasn't doing enough, I didn't know what my next move should be. I wanted nothing more than to do what I suggested to Emmett and storm into Carlo's house, shooting him between the eyes. I couldn't do that though, I couldn't lose my temper. I had to think rationally, plan. I needed to find the girl and find out what she knew, how she was connected. I still needed to deal with James and his disrespect, his many insubordinations. He was connected somehow, I just had to figure out how. I had men watching him but so far he was staying clean, which led me to believe he had someone else on the inside working with him. There were too many assumptions I could make, if I acted on them all I would end up killing everyone around me.

"Boss, Jacob Nero called and said he had some information." Riley announced after a quick rap on the door.

"Cancel my previous engagement, tell them we will reschedule."

I went outside, shielding my eyes with a hand, and found Bella walking through the gardens with Annalisa. Even from the porch I could hear our daughter squealing, little hands peeking out of the stroller, doing their best to grab hold of the blossoms they passed.

"Bella!" I called out before walking to them. There was a man following them, two actually; one stayed hidden and the other was in plain sight a foot or two behind her.

"I have to leave." Cupping her face with my palms before leaning down to give her a kiss.

"I thought you were going to be staying close to home for a while." Her bottom lip protruding. I had to shamefully admit it had given her her way quite often this past week.

"I have been, Tesoro (sweetheart). It's been a week since we got home and I've only left once. Your father isn't showing face and there haven't been any warnings of another attack on his part. I need to go, there's a meeting too important to miss, hopefully it will give us some clarification- knowledge of what we should expect in the future."

"Boss-"

"For that you're staying here to guard my wife and daughter. You need to remember your place." I growled at Emmett who I knew was about to protest how much I was admitting to Bella.

He wasn't happy but gave a curt nod to the man behind us, silently telling him to take off.

"Riley is waiting for me in the car, I'll be back before you know it. In the meantime, Emmett will take care of my girls." Giving her an indulgent smile while she frowned unhappily. "Don't let me leave with that face to haunt me." I lowered my chin and ran a finger down her nose, causing her to give me a small smile before snuggling into my chest. Wrapping my arms around her tightly, I kissed the top of her head and leaned down to give Annalisa a kiss on the forehead.

"Be good for Mama and Uncle Em." I cooed at her while tickling her stomach.

I left them, my gut churning with the need to stay behind with them. I felt sick as I climbed into the car and Riley drove away from the house.

"Shit, I need to go back." I grumbled, patting my suit jacket. "I left my gun in my desk."

"We're only five minutes out, no problem."

"I don't give a fuck if we were forty, turn around!"

"Sorry, Boss."

I regretted snapping at him but not enough to apologize. My body was humming, my stomach feeling sick, and I was fighting with my brother once more. More than one thing was off, I just wish I knew what.

 **BPOV**

Annalisa was chattering happily to herself while clinging to a stuffed rabbit Edward brought home for her as I pushed her stroller through the garden. The sun warmed my shoulders and the buzz of bees flying from flower to flower tickled my ears. It would have seemed like a normal day if it weren't for the two men I knew were following. One in plain sight a few feet behind me and the other hidden, a constant reminder of the situation we were all in.

Edward had given orders to have men guard me when I left the house and I knew not to argue by the tone in his voice. He was in no mood for my defiance.

"Bella!"

I turned and gave a small wave to Edward who was standing on the porch, a hand shielding his eyes as he watched us. His long legs taking the steps two at a time, standing beside me before I knew it.

His orders were quick and efficient, despite my mild attempt to keep him close by. He made me feel safer, no matter who he had watching over me. I knew Emmett was angry, he wasn't happy with his brother's demand which meant he probably wasn't very happy with me either. Emmett's eyes were hard and I wasn't too ashamed to admit that the man scared me at times. He could be silly and sweet and then with the snap of fingers he turned into the hard underboss he truly was. Right now his focus was directed in the opposite direction Edward had left in.

"I need you to keep walking, take the path on the right that leads back to the house."

"What?"

"We're having a normal conversation, got it? Now smile." He demanded through gritted teeth that gleamed in the fakest smile he could have possibly mustered.

"Emmett, what's going on?"

"There's someone in the woods behind us, I want you and Annalisa in the house while I confirm it's one of our men. Nothing to worry about, Miele (Honey), just a precaution."

We walked briskly, his hand on my lower back as he led the way, picking up the baby carriage and carrying it through the French doors Edward had left open when he came out to say goodbye. They opened into the living room where Emmett checked the windows before shutting the pocket doors on either side of the room.

"I want you to both stay in here till I get back. I need to call the guards walking the perimeter and give them a general location. I'll be right out on the porch, lock it behind me and don't hesitate to call for me if you need me."

Annalisa started to fuss so I gave her the bottle I already prepared for her afternoon nap from the bottom of the stroller and she passed out within minutes, grumping the entire time she drank. She already had the temperament of her father.

I smiled and started to turn only to be stopped by an arm wrapping around my neck, the other holding a gun to my temple.

"Don't say a word, not even a whisper." Their voice sounded as if they were talking through a voice machine, robotic and deep. "There's a high bid on your head if I bring you alive. I can always bring you in dead even though the payout is less, the choice is yours but I'd prefer the bigger cut if you don't mind." His breath was hot in my ear, the smell of stale tobacco filling my nose, making me feel dizzy.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett scream, a gun fired and glass shattering followed. My eyes stung with how far I had them looking to the left as I watched him stick his arm through the hole and getting cut as he reached to unlock the door, deep crimson drops falling thickly and fast to the tiled floor.

The man pulled me in front of him, the gun now aimed at Emmett who raised his hands, his eyes focused on mine, something telling me he knew the mans every move without having to look.

"Eric, get in here and help me!"

Another entered the room with a gun aimed at Emmett. He never wavered his own aim still on the man who held me captive with his arm tightening, making my breath come hard. Emmett's eyes were still focused on mine when he squinted hard, as if he were trying to tell me something before suddenly turning and firing at the man named Eric who let out two rounds of his own before falling to the floor. I was thrown forward, feet slipping in the pool of blood that was rapidly growing before Emmett caught me. I glanced over my shoulder to the man who had come after me only to find Edward. I was transfixed as I watched him, his hands gripping the ends of a belt tightly that was wrapped around the man's neck as the stranger clawed at it without luck. This was an Edward I didn't know. He was focused, his eyes as dark as Emmett's looked moments ago when firing his gun. He didn't even glance my way or show any emotion as the man's feet slid out from under him, trying like hell to find some sort of grip on the floor beneath him with the heels of his shoes, his nails leaving steaks of red on his own neck. His tongue bulged, saliva dripping down his chin. Finally he was still yet Edward still held on, not letting go for several more moments. He let go of the belt with one hand, the man falling unceremoniously to the floor, Edwards head slowly raised, his eyes meeting mine.

"You and Riley get them out of here and check the camera's. Make sure they were the only two. I want to know without a doubt how they got in and who helped them." His voice sent chills through my body, his eyes still focused on me till Annalisa woke up with an angry cry.

"I'm bringing her upstairs to my mother." His voice still indifferent.

Emmett and Riley had quickly removed the two bodies and Edward left me in the room, standing in a puddle of blood. I felt sick and I could no longer stand there doing nothing. It was too much and I didn't want to think about where the red liquid had come from or why. I didn't want to realize I had almost been kidnapped, not yet. I wasn't ready for a break down.

With brisk steps I walked to the kitchen and filled a bucket with hot, soapy water, dragging it along with rags and a mop back to the living room. When Edward came back into the room I was on my hands and knees, swirling a wet rag through the blood, trying my best to clean up the now cold blood.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, grabbing me by the upper arm and lifting me to my feet.

"I can't look at it, I don't want to know. I don't want to think. I-I-"

"Shh, I'm sorry I yelled." He hushed me softly, lifting me into his arms and off my feet. "Let's get your cleaned up.

"You're meeting…"

"Can wait." He kissed my lips, silencing me.

He carried me into the bathroom, starting the shower with one hand before sitting me on the sink. He stripped his own clothes off before he started on mine, steam swirling around us before we finally entered the shower, hot water engulfing us. He washed me just as gently as he had the last time we showered together. He didn't try anything, it was simply to cleanse us, but that wasn't enough for me. I lathered his soap in my hands, running them over his chest and down to his stomach. His eyes closed and lips tightened, neither stopping nor encouraging me. I wrapped one hand around his thick length, the soap making it easy to begin a slow and steady rhythm. His lips parted, a sigh escaping, and it was then I truly realized I was more than just another woman in his life. I wasn't his goomah or nothing more than the mother of his child. I was his wife. It was as if something lifted around us, he opened his eyes and stared into mine, making me feel safe and loved.

"Tell me you want me, that you want this." His voice husky as the water washed over us, the soap going down the drain around our feet.

"I've never wanted you more."

He picked me up once more, practically stomping from the bathroom, yet laying me gently onto the bed.

He hovered over me, kissing my lips, nose, eyes, and cheeks. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his, pulling him forward till he slid partially inside of me, my body giving him no resistance as we both held torturously still.

"Tell me no one else will ever have you." He whispered, kissing me deeply. "You're mine, only mine." He sounded desperate, like a child needing reassurance.

"I'll always be yours." The emotions running through me making it difficult to hold back tears.

Only then did he move, pressing into me further, causing embarrassing gasps to fall from my lips as he slowly inched his way in,

"I've got you, Amore." He whispered, his hips now laying against mine.

He nibbled at my ear lobe, still holding still till I could no longer take it, circling my hips and squeezing him inside of me. He groaned, mummering endearments under his breath as he sat back on his heels, taking me with him. He grabbed onto my ass and I moved in time with his strokes, rocking together as my nails dug into his back, clinging to him.

His breathing became harsh, falling forward so that he was on top of me again, thrusting harder and faster.

"Dio, (God) Isabella," He groaned before collapsing, our heartbeats beating against each others.

"I love you." I whispered.

I didn't mean to say it but I was relieved that I did. I wanted him to know. I wanted him to know the love I had for him if something ever happened to me. I was met with silence which was threatening to tear my heart out. "Edward, please. Say something."

"Isabella, I'll never be able to make you believe all the lies I'm sure to tell throughout our years together. I'm not worth loving or yearning for. Give up on my love before it's too late." I heard his words, I heard how badly he wanted me to believe them, yet I didn't. I also heard the almost silent pleading for me to love him and want him, to always stand by his side and tell him he was worth everything.

"I believe in you. I believe in the man you have shown me, the gentleness you handle me with, the love you have for our daughter."

"What you see is what you get. There is nothing in me you can't tell by looking at me. What you see is what you get."

"I don't believe that. There is so much more to you."

"You're headed down a path and I won't be able to save you from, I'll only drag you further into the inferno."

"Then drag me."

"You don't know what you're asking for." His eyes pleading and shinning.

His lips slammed against mine, his arms holding me as tightly as he could to him. This time our lovemaking was desperate and needy. He didn't need to say the words I longed for them. I would wait, just as I promised.

Later that night he finally spoke, creating a chip that allowed a small amount of doubt to creep in.

"What goes on in our family stays behind these walls. We don't ever talk about it to anyone else."

Did he have that little faith in me? Did he trust me at all? Perhaps that's why the words were left unsaid, maybe he would never trust me enough to love me back. I laid on my side, tears silently soaking my pillow as he slept soundly on the other side of the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

"Whose car is that?" Riley asked, mixing us a round of drinks at the bar.

" Gasparo." I stated boredly, glancing at the screen quickly before returning my attention to the game. "Five ball in the corner pocket." I muttered while lining up and taking the shot.

"Fucking shit!" Emmett yelled, throwing his stick on top of the table when my ball sunk in the promised hole.

"Eh! Watch it." I yelled, rubbing the green felt, though I couldn't contain my smile over winning five hundred dollars for a single shot. "Wanna play again?"

"Fuck off." He growled, snatching the glass Riley held out to him, the soda and liquor spilling down his hand.

"How do you know it's Jasper?" Riley asked, still eyeing the monitors, flickering through the different screens with furrowed brows.

"Why are you so concerned?" I snapped, draining my own glass while Emmett was once again cool headed and sipping on his.

"You PMSing? 'Cause you sure are acting like it. You _pay_ him to be concerned, that's why, dipshit." Emmett smirked, his eyes now following the monitors also.

"Boss, I can't find him." Riley was speaking non-directly at me, still keeping focus on the screens in front of him. "It's as if he knows where the cameras are and how to avoid them, even you aren't this good."

"He called a few of days ago and said he was coming by today to visit with Bella and Annalisa and I gave him the okay. Besides, I know his car."

"Bella and Annalisa are in the nursery… she's talking to someone but I can't see who." Riley spoke under his breath, zooming in and trying different angles. "I can't seem to get a camera in the right direction, all I'm getting is a pair of shoes- wait make that two- a set of heels and a pair of loafers."

Emmett got to his feet, almost pressed his face against the glass.

"She doesn't look happy." Emmett mused, neither of them giving me a thought as they watched the screen together.

"Wait, there's Mama Masini right there." Riley all but sighed with relief. "She came into view when Bella handed her the baby." Riley looked at me over his shoulder, making sure I was following along with his and Emmett's play by play.

"Look at the smiling sterga _(witch)_ , better hope she doesn't eat your offspring." Emmett snickered at me.

"She's been pretty decent about the whole situation. You have to admit that you were expecting a huge blow out just as much as I was when she found out about Isabella and the baby."

"True." He nodded. "Adding the fact she is a Cigno. I was fully prepared to sink into hell with that woman as our prison guard for all of eternity. That baby has some sort of control over your Madre."

"Annalisa makes people fall in love with her at first glance. She is certainly adored." I smiled softly at the thoughts of my daughter.

I walked to the bar to refill my glass, Riley and Emmett now playing their own game of pool, and glanced at the four screens I had positioned in the basement so I could monitor the ongoing of the house while down here.

 _I love you._

She wouldn't do this. I saw it in her eyes that night, her words were nothing but true.

 _I believe in you._

No. She was mine, only mine.

"What the fuck is going on?" I screamed, almost ripping the monitor off the wall as I turned it so I could get a better look and I pushed a button to zoom in. "Why is my wife leaving the house with a Cigno?"

"You just said Gasparo was coming to the house." Emmett sounded exasperated but his hands were twitching, already reaching for the gun shoved into the waist of his pants.

"You know she isn't supposed to leave the house without one of us." I yelled and ran out of the room, Emmett and Riley hot on my heels.

"Riley, go to the nursery and make sure Annalisa is still with my mother and that no one else is with them. Stay there till I say the coast is clear."

He didn't respond, leaving us and taking the stairs two at a time. Emmett followed me as I ran out of the house, a foot away from the black car when the tires squealed as it took off, breaking one of the gates that were half closed after Emmett radioed the guards to try and prevent their escape from the property.

"Tell me she wasn't in that car Emmett. _Tell_ me!" I screamed, turning to face him, my body creating waves of heat from the anger rushing through me.

"Ed, I don't know what to say, but I think you need to calm down before you do something drastic."

"Annalisa." I ran back into the house, my heart beating so hard it felt like it would jump out of my chest.

I don't remember running back inside or what rooms I passed, I don't remember racing up the stairs to the nursery. All I remember is the sense of relief upon seeing my daughter in my mother's arms, being rocked to sleep while Riley stood beside them, alert and ready. I walked to them in a daze and took Annalisa from her arms, holding her warm body close.

"What just happened?" I hissed at my mother. "Where did my wife go?"

"Her fratello _(brother_ ) was in here when I arrived. Isabella asked me to watch Annalisa and when I consented she left with him."

"What exactly was said?" I growled in a whispery sound. "She knows not to leave the house without a guard and without coming to me fist."

"That was it. She told me she was leaving with her brother and to watch Annalisa till you came for her."

"What did Gasparo say?"

"Nothing, he waited patiently for her to hand over the baby to me and they left."

I eyed my mother, wishing more than ever I had installed sound into the video surveillance no matter the risk of it being tapped or recorded. I don't know what it was- the look of my mothers face, the way her eyes shifted as she spoke, or the purse of her lips. Something wasn't adding up and I didn't trust her as I did only fifteen minutes before.

"Emmett, call Rose. I want her to watch the baby."

"I am perfectly capable of watching over my granddaughter. I kept Isabella from leaving with her didn't I?"

I was already turned around and walking out of the room when she spoke. Her words made me stop in my tracks.

"I thought you said there was nothing else said? Did you or didn't you have to stop Bella from leaving with Annalisa?"

"Well, not in so many words." She muttered, sticking her hand out to study her manicured nails. "Call it motherly instinct."

"You would have to have the trait to make such a claim." I sneered.

I stepped out into the hall where Johnny was waiting after being called from the guard shack into the house.

"I want you to watch her. Follow her everywhere. You lose sight of her and it's your blood that will be spilled."

"Yes, Boss." He didn't even blink, stared me straight in the eye as he answered me.

This is why I liked him, why I trusted him with this task. He was a no shitter. As big as Emmett without the personality. He did what he was told and never got rattled. He would follow his orders no matter who got killed in the process till I told him otherwise.

"Riley, go to the apartment where Gasparo and Alice have been staying. If she's there, bring her here. I want to know what she knows and when he is expected back."

"Kicking and screaming." He raced away, leaving Emmett to follow me into my bedroom as my mother screamed about the intrusion of the very large man who followed her into her bedroom.

I shut my door to block out the sound. Annalisa somehow slept through it all and stayed asleep as I laid her into the cradle. Bella would have a fit if she were here, now that Annalisa was sitting up she refused to put our baby in the cradle, terrified of her falling out and getting hurt.

"She wouldn't leave Annalisa, Emmett. No matter how she feels about me, she would never leave Annalisa."

"I agree with you."

"I want you to drive past the Cigno house, slowly but inconspicuously. See if you can catch sign of her or Jasper, his car, anything."

"I'll take the main road first and then the beach road behind her house."

"Call me if you see or hear anything."

"You know I will." He said softly, looking at his niece. I knew it was so I wouldn't see the worry in his eyes.

He knew just as well as I did that she wouldn't leave our daughter, she wouldn't disobey the orders I had given strictly for her safety, regardless that it was her brother. She had even admitted to not trusting Jasper after not hearing from him for so long and when we did see him he looked strung out. He resembled nothing of the man we all once knew almost a year ago when this all began. With that thought, I realized that Isabella and my actions affected everybody. My brother may have been vocal but I never understood till just now. It wasn't just the two of us, but our brothers, our families, the rivalry and bitterness that Carlo held in his heart. My thoughts started to make me second guess myself.

How much of her father's hatred had seeped into her? Did she play me for a fool this whole time? Living here to gain knowledge of my home and the on goings.

 _I love you._

 _I believe in you._

No.

I wouldn't allow myself to doubt her. I wasn't a stupid man, I know how much I have hurt her already. I heard her tears, the heartbreak she let out when I didn't respond to her heartfelt words. I wouldn't add onto the list of repents I already had. I had to believe there were reasons unknown. That someone was behind the reason she left and that she felt she had no choice. I had to believe that she would never leave me or Annalisa.

"Edward." Rose knocked on my bedroom door and called out my name. I hadn't realized how much time had passed since Emmett left the room, I don't even know if I remembered him leaving or not. "She wouldn't do this." Rose urged, her eyes large and pleading, as if she were fearful for her friend.

"Do you really think I would hurt her?" I asked in astonishment.

"Edward, you are the head of the Masini family. From the Boss's I've met in my life time, they hold no compassion for those who betrayed them regardless of who it is. I have known Bella all my life and I know that she loves you."

"I'm going to lock the door behind me so no one can enter, you and Annalisa will be safe. If you need anything call my cell and I will have it sent up by Emmett, Riley, or myself. We are the only three allowed in this room, understand?"

"Thank you for trusting me with your daughter." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"No matter what you hear, do not leave this room. I know you have some sort of feelings toward Gasparo-"

"You think he had something to do with this?" She interrupted with nothing but pure shock.

"I don't know Rose, he was the one she left the house with. I will repeat myself, despite your connection with him, you are not to leave this room. You may hear his voice, ignore it."

"What about the girl?"

"She is none of your concern. Your only responsibility is Annalisa."

I knew she was talking about Alice. Bella was making me lose my touch again, I wanted nothing more than to question Rose, to tell her all the different theories I could come up with and hear her thoughts on them. It wasn't her business, she had no connection with my family besides being Isabella's best friend and her protector for a short while.

"Call my if you need me." I stated once more and left the room, shutting and locking the door behind me.

I could once again hear my mother screaming her grievances while Johnny stood outside her room as if he were bored though I knew he was nothing of the sort and on high alert.

"Remember, she is not to leave. I also want you to make sure no one enters my bedroom unless it's Emmett or Riley. The woman inside is named Rosalie. If she needs something, call downstairs and deliver it yourself if we aren't here. Annalisa is in there with her so I expect you to keep them safe as well as keeping my mother contained." He gave something of a grunt in answer and I walked down the two flights of stairs to the basement, walking down a narrow hall that led to a single metal door at the end. It was padlocked and only I had the keys. I jingled them in my pocket and waited for Riley to either call about Alice's whereabouts or show up with her.

I didn't have long to wait, twenty minutes later I could hear Riley cursing and a screeching Alice as he pulled her down the stairs while her feet tried to stop them on each and every step.

"You're gunna break your damn ankle!"

"Alice, I've been waiting for you." I spoke quietly when they stepped onto the landing, the pool table separating us, watching as she tried to turn her head and bite into Riley's arm that was wrapped around her neck to keep her from escaping his grasp.

She looked around the room before her dark eyes finally found me, wide and shocked, her lips trembling instantly. I knew she was high the second I saw her, something that deeply concerned me since she and Gasparo where living together. I didn't know the meaning of their relationship besides the fact he was fucking her, I just hoped he wasn't getting high with her, not when my wife was currently in his company.

"What do you want from me?"

"Take a seat. Can I get you a drink?" I nodded at a chair around the poker table, Riley forcing her into it and keeping his hands on her shoulders to keep her still. "Water? It looks as if you have enough substance in your system."

"Fuck you. You have no reason to kidnap me and hold me hostage here."

"You and I both know those are false accusations." I smiled. "I rescued you, remember? I simply want to ask you a few questions and you can be on your way. No harm, no foul."

"Like what?" She asked suspiciously.

"What was Jasper doing here today?"

"Visiting Bella, remember? You were the one who gave him permission to enter your house." There was a mixture of smugness and fear in her eyes after that statement.

"I did allow him to enter my home. What I didn't agree to was for him to leave with my wife. Do you have any idea why she would go with him?"

"He's her brother, why shouldn't she?" Her eyes shifted, giving me the sign I wanted.

"I think you should start talking. I need more than what you're giving me and I don't have the time nor the patience to drag each bit of information from you."

"It pays to listen to Edoardo." Emmett sounded behind us.

"Think about it."

I turned and walked to him, giving ourselves a bit of distance from Alice's hearing range.

"Anything?" I asked under my breath.

"No sight of her, but I did see his car parked in front of Carlo's house as if to taunt us. Why would they not put it in the garage if they didn't want you to know? They're baiting you."

"Riley, tie her to the chair and we'll go get some lunch." I called over my shoulder and headed for the stairs.

"Wait! How long are you going to keep me here?"

"That depends on you, Sweetheart. How long is it going to take you to talk? You tell me what you know, I'll let you go."

She looked around the room, chewing on her lip till it turned bloody, she didn't even seem to notice the small drops that fell onto her chin.

"James has been coming by." She finally murmured.

"How long?"

"I don't know, a while."

"Gotta do better than that."

She shivered as Riley skimmed his fingers up her bare arm, a look of pure disgust on his face that she was unable to see.

"A week or so after we left. He apologized but Jasper didn't want to listen and slammed the door in his face. Then he started coming by with blow. Jasper didn't want to at first and was going to kick in out again but I stopped him."

"I thought you were clean?" Emmett glared.

"I was, but when I saw James standing there with a bag..."

"Keep going."

"I convinced Jasper to do it with me, I didn't want to do it alone. James came around more, long enough for a quick chat and to drop off a new baggie."

"So, you and Jasper are doing drugs, doesn't tell me why my wife is gone right now." I tried my best to keep my patience.

"You can't hurt him! It wasn't Jasper!"

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked, grasping a fistful of her hair and pulling her head backward so her neck was bent at an awkward angle. Emmett had a knife to her throat before anyone could make a sound.

"You better start opening that whore mouth for more than just dicks." He growled. "What wasn't Jasper? Was he even here today? Who has Isabella?"

"J-J-James." She struggled to get out in a chocked gasp.

"How?" He dug the knife a little harder against her, blood falling in a thin line near the tip of the blade.

She swallowed hard, whimpering when Riley pulled harder and exposed her neck at more of an angle for Emmett.

"Jasper was supposed to come here to visit with Isabella. Even though he's been using, he would never hurt her. James got him doped up to make him easier to control. James told Jasper his father was holding a meeting this morning and he was expected to be there. Jasper told me he was coming here afterward to see his sister and to tell you what his father had to say today and with who."

"Why is James so involved in the Cigno family?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"He's a traitor. He's been tag teaming for almost a year."

"Back to the subject. How did James get to my wife?"

"I don't really know. Someone here has been giving James info, talking his ear off on the phone some nights while he was still fucking me. I only know because he would mutter fucking Masini's every time he answered. Jasper called me right before Riley came and got me. He said James took off in his car and that he would be running late. Then there was yelling and the phone call ended, it went straight to voicemail after that."

* * *

"It has almost been a week." Emmett spoke quietly as we walked around the grounds.

We no longer knew who knew the house cameras visibility strength since James could get in and out of the house without anyone seeing his face. Once I got Isabella back I planned on replacing the whole system and adding the sound. Who gives a fuck if the feds hack into my system? We'll keep the office and basement room mic free.

"You think I don't know that?" I snapped. I took a deep breath through my nose and closed my eyes. "I know. Soon. The last step is being finished today and then we take action."

"Nero found James?'

"He found James and the girl, Arlene Bourdieu. Apparently, her real name is Victoria and she's James wife."

"Wait… you ain't tellin' me…"

"James wife has been fucking Cigno. I have no idea if Carlo knows it's his wife or not but the couple have been reaping the benefits. Apparently Cigno is very generous with his Goomah's. Money, jewelry, shopping sprees. It seems James doesn't mind whoreing his wife out if he's getting paid for it. I'm positive that's how Cigno found out where to reach Isabella the night of our wedding, how he even found out we were married. I told James and his wife was there to clean up for the ceremony, being picked up by Cigno afterward."

"Are you prepared for what you might find?" Emmett asked, an almost gentle tone in his voice.

"I have to have faith." I shrugged, looking down at my feet.

We silently walked for another ten minutes to give myself time to calm down.

"What the hell is that?" Emmett asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Something is rotting over there." I grimaced, nodding toward the edge of the woods at our right.

"Shit, did Johnny's dog get another deer?"

"I told him to keep the beast in the garage after he brought the coyote into the house." I frowned, tilting my chin up, trying to see over the tall grass as we walked closer.

" _Shit_ , get outta here Edward, send out Riley!"

"Who do you think you are, giving me orders? Move!" I yelled, pushing him out of my way and looking down at the green earth where his eyes were directed.

I first noticed the brown mud, just damp enough to give off a smell that did nothing to mask the smell of rotting flesh. Brown hair with red highlights was splayed around the back of a skull the head face down, smashed into the ground. The skin was just starting to decompose, a few nibbles from whatever animal had taken nourishment from her. She was slim, her waist as small as my Bella's, her hair the same. The ring I gave her was on the left hand.

"No." I whispered, my knees wobbling, Emmett having to catch me as he spoke into his radio.

I barely noticed Riley and Johnny arriving as I threw up till nothing but stomach acid came out, my knees wet from the grass, my hands digging into the dirt till my finger nails felt so full that they would pop off with the amount of grim under them.

"Edward-"

"I can't." I couldn't hide the sob in my voice. "Just don't."

Emmett sat on the grass beside me, Riley and Johnny ten feet away from us, discussing the body and talking to the other guards I had in and around the house through the radio.

"It's not her."

"What?" I asked, spitting out more yellow acid, my throat burning.

He pulled out a tin of mints and passed it to me.

"The girl, it's not Bella."

"Holy shit." I fell forward, laying my forehead against the ground.

"It's her cousin, Cauis's sister, Angela. Apparently, she looked like Bella just as much as Cauis looked like Jasper."

"I can't do this, I can't wait any longer to get her, screw the plan. I don't give a shit who gets killed as long as I get her out alive."

"Boss, Nero is here."

"Tell him to go into the basement. It's time we utilized the backroom." I got to my feet, spitting once more before popping a handful of mints into my mouth.

"You love her." Emmett stated without looking at me.

"I do." I admitted, focused on the house before us where James and Jacob were waiting.

* * *

There are going to be mistakes, my eyes have been hurting again! Not sure if I need to get them checked for glasses or an effect from the chemo still :) Please feel free to correct me, I don't take offense and will fix them. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers and your patience!


	17. Chapter 17

_Revenge is a dish best served cold._

The quote kept running through my head as Emmett and I made our way to the basement where Riley and Jacob were waiting for us.

"You need another room in the basement. They've been at it since I brought her in." Riley scoffed.

"I don't want to call attention to it if the house is ever raided, we have this one dark room because you know how much I love photography."

A perfectly good reason to have a windowless room with a single bulb. A huge ceramic sink that could be easily cleaned of any DNA evidence, jugs of chemicals labeled as acetic acid and the like. It wasn't a total lie, it did hold an acid of some sort. Tables lined up with tools bore no distrust with a half-finished birdhouse that had sat there for as many years as I could remember. Everything was always in place, ever ready for a stranger or the law stumbling into my hidden layer.

"Edoardo Masini! Get me out of this chair at once!"

"Give me a moment, Mama." I smiled, bending to kiss her cheek, my eyes as cold and hard as the slate under our feet. Slate was much smoother than cement. No smaller crevices and indents evidence could hide in. Instead my father, brother, and I chose a custom floor that most people used in their kitchen, glazed with something that would prevent a bowling ball from leaving even the slightest mark.

"I know what this room is used for, I've lived here all the years I was married to your father didn't I? You have no reason to keep me in here, tied to a chair like a crank whore!"

"Perhaps I have you tied to a chair like a crank whore because you are acting like one?" I asked in a soft voice and a raised brow, the smile still playing upon my lips. "How many times have you sucked him off while his wife did the same to Cigno? He certainly can't afford the lifestyle you are used to, no glittering gems for you. Tell me, what exactly did you gain?" I asked, tilting my head in James' direction.

"How dare you!"

"Yes, how dare I." I chuckled. "Jacob, it was good of you to stop by with company." Still not glancing at James who so far has been silent as a church mouse.

"I couldn't resist saying hello while we were in the area."

"Where's Jasper, James?" I asked, finally looking at him. "Alice hasn't seen him in quite some time. In fact, it's been a week. A week that I also haven't seen my wife. My daughter is quite pissed off about having to use a bottle at bed time you know. Neither of us are sleeping well, it only serves to make my temperament even more unpredictable. My daughter appears to be the same, we need a good nights rest or there is no dealing with us."

James looked at my mother but stayed silent.

"I am in no mood to play games." My voice hardening. "I want my wife and I want to know _where_ exactly I can retrieve her!"

"Boss." Emmett spoke lightly, quiet enough only I heard him, reminding me to keep calm.

I nodded and stepped back, standing beside Jacob with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Riley." He stepped forward, tools already in hand. "Slowly, and if possible, quietly."

Riley walked behind the chair James was sitting in, producing a balled-up rag which he shoved into James mouth before wrapping a bandana over it, tying it behind his head before he could spit it out. James squinted, brows furrowed when he saw Riley held nothing but a small pocket knife the size of a nail file that slide out from a pair of nail clippers.

"Be very still James, it will hurt less." I offered as friendly advice, the fear in his eyes making it known I was fooling no one. It only made me smile wider.

Emmett pushed a folding chair in my direction and we both sat and waited, watching with rapt attention as Riley conducted his first torture session.

James's wrists were tied to the arms of his chair, the palms flat on the six inch wooden surface, giving him no chance of making a fist to hide his fingers. The chairs were another wood working project I used the basement for. Easy to burn and replace with the many stored inside the closest. Riley sat on a stool to the right of James, cracking his neck before grabbing a pinky, the other hand bring forth the small knife. With one quick thrust and twitch of his wrist, a finger nail could be heard coming off in a sickly sticky popping sound, the light clatter as it fell to the hard floor. James tried to scream through the gag, coming out in a muffled gargling sounds.

His chest heaved but he refused to look at me, obviously still unwilling to talk.

"Keep going." I crossed my leg and accepted the already lit cigarette from Emmett before he walked over to my mother, gripping her head so she had no choice but to watch.

One hand was without fingernails, all our ears ringing from the sound of my mother's screams.

"Shit, it's starting to smell." Emmett complained.

"Bring him under the shower." I suggested.

Emmett dragged the chair to hover over the drain and Riley pulled the balled chain that dispensed a shower of cold water from overhead.

"He pissed himself on nail three, think he's ready to talk or should I do the other hand too?"

"James?" I asked when the water turned off. He shivered, blinking rapidly, trying to get the water from his eyes. "Where is my wife?" He tried to speak, his eyes trying to communicate. "Ungag him."

Riley untied the gag, allowing James to spit out the wadded up clothed.

"It started with your mother." James ratted quickly.

"You filthy liar!" she screeched.

I picked up the used gag and shoved it into her mouth, her chest and throat constricting, showing her body was trying to throw up from the taste of James' spit, blood, and vomit on it.

"She contacted Carlo the night Isabella had the child."

"Do not speak her name." I hissed.

"She told him she wanted the baby and he could have his daughter, demanded that he get her out of her house. She didn't want a Cigno tainting her home now that your father was dead and gone. She said the ghosts had finally left and she refused to allow them to return. That's the same time she came onto me, getting me involved with Carlo."

"You have free will." Though I shuddered, thinking of my mother with James.

"If you hadn't been so reckless in the first place, none of this would be happening!" My mother screeched. "Your miserable father never cared for me, didn't even try. He slept with anyone who had a pussy, didn't even have the decency to be choosey or to hide it from me. The only woman he loved was Emmett's mother."

"We know this, no one needs nor wants a retelling of how he loved Maria and Emmett more than he loved you. What harm has my wife caused you? What have the Cigno's done to you that you think you can hurt what is mine?" I bellowed, losing my cool.

"Carlo was no better! He used me, swept me off my feet and slept with me when he found out I was to marry your father; then left laughing when he told Edoardo the news. That was why they stopped talking. I was nothing more than a tool to show who was more powerful. I was used by both and your fathers pride made him unwilling to cancel the wedding. We married a week later and he beat me so badly I couldn't leave the house for weeks. He forced himself upon me for over a month till he was sure I had conceived his heir and never touched me again our entire marriage. This is why you are an only child, Edward, your father couldn't bear to look at me, let alone touch me knowing a Cigno had had me. All those beatings I received, leaving me on the floor unable to move, your father would return to Emmett's mother only to give her the loving caresses I craved! My husband chose puttane (whores) over his wife because Carlo played with my heart and I was foolish and naive enough to fall for it! He killed his own sister for loving a Cigno and to be honest, I was glad that he did. Why should she be loved by the man who used me against his rival? Why should she be loved while I was berated?"

After her speech, we were all stunned into silence. So many answers, no matter how irrational they sounded.

"How did Carlo know where to find us after Bella and I were married?" I asked them both.

I was met with silence.

"I won't play games any longer! You will speak and do it quickly so that I can get my wife or I will just kill you both and save myself some time!"

Emmett held out his arm and I plugged my ears, knowing how badly this room echoed. He fired and Riley cried out just as loudly as my mother and James over the pain of his ears ringing.

"My knee!" James sobbed, pissing himself again.

"Next time it will be your right nut sack." Emmett snarled, his knife making a steely sound as he pulled it out from under his jacket, throwing it so that it landed right between James' legs.

"My wife, Victoria. Your mother told me you would be married at that restaurant so she got a job under a fake name. I told Carlo I was going to help him and how, one look at my wife and he practically came on the spot."

Emmett, Riley and I cringed but I motioned for him to continue.

"I made a scene so you would focus on me instead of my wife who eased dropped to find out where exactly we would be able to find you. He sent Cauis after you. He cares nothing for his daughter and wanted her dead, for you to grieve over the wife you lost on your marriage night. When he failed, he decided his son's weakening nature could be used against him. He saw the soft spot he had for Alice and I knew of Alice's habit. We worked together on that one. He sent those two men to the house knowing you were capable enough to kill them both, it was a suicide mission, a distraction while I worked Gasparo and Alice over."

"How did you get into the house undetected, where is Gasparo now?"

"The few times I entered the house, acting as if I were asking for your forgiveness and leniency, I was paying attention to camera placement, angles. Jasper knew of them and when high enough, he told me all about your basement and office, how you could monitor almost every part of the house. I had Alice watch the nursery while they still lived here, not even Jasper knows this. Carlo called him to the house the day he was supposed to visit with Isa-, Mrs. Masini, for a meeting. Jacob was there, it was to announce his engagement even though Carlo could really care less now that he isn't marrying his daughter.

"You're getting married?" Riley gasped.

"Focus." I snapped my fingers.

"I can't tell you anything else. I showed up, using the path I knew wouldn't show my face and delivered her to her father. Your mother knew I was coming and took the baby."

I took my gun from the waist of my pants and shot my mother, a round hole still smoking in the center of her forehead before her head fell backward, brain matter splattered on the wall behind her. James promptly threw up all over himself.

"Where is she?

"I don't know, I haven't talked to the Cigno's since I handed over Isabella."

I slammed the butt of my gun into the side of his head.

"What did I say about speaking her name?"

I nodded at Riley. He started the punishment and he needed to finish it. He shot James with a steady hand, eyes open and unwavering.

"Get Johnny, we're going to go get my wife."

Emmett spoke into his phone, ordering new security for Rose and Annalisa and for a couple of guys to clean up the basement.

"When I have my wife safely back home, Alice needs to be taken care of."

I noticed a look cross over Emmett's face and I knew what it meant.

"Ask her before he can." I patted his back and left it at that.

He was afraid that if Jasper didn't have Alice, he would go back to Rosalie. Depending on what my wife wanted, Jasper might be meeting the same fate as Alice. I refused to hurt Bella so it all rested on her shoulders.

Riley and Johnny rode in a car following us, Emmett driving to the sandy road behind the Cigno's house while the second car made its appearance noticeable, parking in front of the house.

"He probably has her in the basement again." I mumbled more to myself, moving on auto pilot as I got out of the car and looked around us.

"That would be our best bet." Emmett agreed.

"Ready?" I asked, checking the gun at my waist and the knife strapped to my ankle.

Emmett pressed a button on the two-way radios we brought and not even seconds later we could hear gunfire and the echo's from the M4's Riley and Johnny had strapped to their bodies.

"Front's distracted, let's go!" Emmett said hurriedly running to the back of the house toward a metal door.

He shot the lock on the door and used his shoulder to push it open.

"There's gotta be a back entrance to the basement from here." I muttered, opened and closing doors as we shuffled down the dark hall, our feet making unwelcomed noise on the marble floor.

"Boss!" Emmett hissed, looking through a dark doorway.

I joined him and saw a set of stairs.

"This is it." I whispered, crossing myself before going down the dark abyss, leaving the sounds of gunfire and shouting men behind me.

"I've got your back." Emmett stated, following after me.

There was only a narrow hallway with three doors, all locked and dark. I was about to give up hope when Emmett tugged on my arm and pointed to a corner of the floor near the back. There was a square outline of light, telling of compartment underneath the door built into the floor. A hideaway. There could only be one reason it was lit.

"Bella!" I couldn't stop myself from yelling, running to the spot and scraping my nails over it, causing them to bleed before I could finally get it open.

It didn't occur to me that I couldn't hear my brother, that he was no longer behind me, as I raced down the narrow steps.

"Bella!" I yelled again, feeling like I could breathe again when I saw her form curled up on a ratty mattress.

"Edward?"

"I'm here, Love." I spoke more softly this time, squatting down beside her and lifting her into my arms. Her body felt more slight, telling me she hadn't been fed properly, if at all, while she had been held captive.

"Our baby." She cried, her hands clutching my shirt.

"Is waiting for her mother at home." I kissed her lips, unable to stop myself.

"I knew you would come, it was only a matter of time."

I looked up to see Carlo was in the room with us. It was also when I finally realized Emmett had disappeared. Carlo must have noticed because he answered without being questioned.

"Your bastard brother is upstairs still, no telling if he will wake up or not." Carlo spoke in a bored tone, his gun aimed at my wife, I had no chance to reach for my own without the chance of Isabella being shot at. I turned my back to him, placing Bella to her feet and pushing her into a corner, turning back around and surrounding her with my own body.

"What will you do Masini? I will just kill you to get you out of the way to kill her. But that isn't my plan. No… that isn't what I want at all. I want you to watch her die in your arms, to see the life slowly leave her body, till her glassy eyes are the only thing you have left to look into. That's what your father did. He thought he killed his sister, but I found her barely alive. She died in my arms moments later."

"She's your daughter! Why not just kill me and get me out of the way, allow her to go on living, to go back to her daughter. She'll leave and never bother you again. If being married to me offends you so greatly, kill me so that she is free, let her go!"

"Truly, that was touching." He snickered, side stepping so he could aim at my wife again. I moved my body in synchronization with his gun, a shot fired, my heart fluttered in my chest, wondering if I had moved fast enough.

"Jasper!" Bella screamed.

He had jumped out of nowhere and was now laying at our feet in a pool of blood, bringing on his own death to protect Isabella's and my life.

"My son!" Carlo bellowed. "My namesake! You'll pay, I will torture Isabella and make you watch before I do the same to you!" He aimed he gun once more, this time lower, a no kill shot intended on his part.

"Bella." I whispered, pressing back into her warm body.

"I didn't leave you." She cried.

"I know. I believed in you, my trust never wavered."

She sucked in a gust of air, knowing I didn't give my trust easily.

"I love you. I don't care if you don't say it back or can't love me in return. I love you, Edward." She cried, pressing her face against my back."

If this was it, she had to know, I had to tell her. I turned my back on Cigno, knowing I had no chance of returning fire anyway, uncaring as to why he hasn't already fired his gun. All I cared about was my wife and the words she spoke, turning me into a man I thought I would never be. Saying words I thought I would never say.

"Bella, I love you."

"What?" She whispered tearfully.

"Always."

"I thought I would have to wait forever to hear those words."

"It's a good thing your so patient." I lifted her chin with my hand and placed soft kisses on her lips, tasting her salty tears.

"If you two are quite done, I'd really like Carlisle to stitch up my head after we find Riley and Johnny and get the fuck out of here."

We both looked behind me and saw Emmett glaring at us, one side of his face covered in blood, a huge gash on the side of his head.

"Mother fucker knocked me out with his gun." He kicked at the body on the floor. "Can we go now?"

Bella and I had been so caught up in our moment that we hadn't even heard Emmett come in, hadn't heard the gasp of surprise when Emmett grabbed Carlo from behind and slit his throat so that he was almost decapitated.

"Annalisa." Bella whimpered, stepping forward.

"Not so fast." I spoke gently, lifting her back into my arms, noticing how her legs wobbled. "Go find Riley and Johnny, I'm bringing Isabella home." I didn't wait for him as I carried her up the two flights of stairs and back down the hall, outside and into the car that was still waiting. I didn't want her there any longer to relive her trials or for her to be there when the shock finally wore off and she realized her brother was dead, that he died to save us. That my brother killed her father to save us. That her father wanted to torture her to hurt me.

"Say it again…" She whispered, laying her head in my lap as I reversed down the road.

"Ti amo." I whispered back.


	18. Chapter 18

"James, what are you doing here? I'm calling Edward." I glared at the man who made my skin crawl.

"What's going to happen is you're going to set your phone down or your bundle of joy will be the first to go." He smiled evilly, a gun I hadn't noticed before peeking out from his leather jacket.

"Give me Annalisa, Isabella." Elisabetta rushed into the room, looking fearful.

I was relieved she was here, knowing we had a better chance of overpowering James if there were two of us.

"Put her in the crib, then we can rush him at the same time. Do you have your phone to notify Edward?" I whispered as I moved Annalisa from my arms into hers. My daughter looked up at me with large eyes, green emeralds like her father, making wish for him to appear even more.

Instead of putting Annalisa down like I expected, Elisabetta sat in the rocking chair, looking down at her grandchild and humming as if I wasn't standing in middle of the room with a traitor who held a gun in my direction.

"Elisabetta?"

"Do you really think I would allow my son to marry a Cigno, or rather, stay married to one? Your father and I have an agreement- I keep the baby and claim nothing of your blood in her, as if I would, and he gets you back. I have no idea what his plans are but as long as you are out of my house and away from my son and granddaughter, I really couldn't care less. Goodbye Isabella."

"You can't do this!" I screamed when James hands grabbed me.

"I told you to be quiet, I will kill the child and your mother in-law if you get loud; your fathers orders. I have to admit, I have never met a colder man than him."

He pulled me along, making me walk at odd angles which I didn't understand. I knew Edward was in the house somewhere and I wanted to scream for him to come to my rescue, but I was too frightened I would lose my life, or worse, Annalisa would lose hers. I didn't know what was going to happen but for now I would have to go along with his game and pray Edward would either stop him before we left or he would find me quickly. He might not have told me he loves me, but I knew deep in my heart he would come for me. It gave me the bravery I needed to listen to James demands and walk to the car as normally as possible, though he did have to shove me in. Once he was in the driver's seat I tried to open the door and make my escape but he only laughed when the door refused to open.

"My door is the only one that will open from the inside. Nice try, Sweetheart." He licked his lips and looked over me slowly, making me pull up the shirt that showed too much cleavage because it was easier to feed Annalisa in and tug on my skirt that I wore for Edward knowing my naked legs drove him crazy.

We drove in silence, my nose sniffling occasionally as I tried to keep my tears at bay. I wanted to be strong for my husband and daughter, I didn't want to give James or my father the satisfaction of showing my fear. James pulled into my father's driveway and turned to look at me.

"I think I deserve some sort of reward for getting you here safely." He smiled, making his features look snake like.

"Don't even think about it." I hissed at him, scooting as far away as I could, my back pressed against the door as he moved closer. His hand landed on my bare thigh, his face coming closer to mine. Without thought I flung my head forward and slammed it into his nose, a crunch more felt than heard, while he jumped away and cursed, placing a hand over his nose.

"You stupid bitch!" He screamed, moving faster than I could anticipate and slapping the back of my head so hard my face slammed into the dashboard. My vision darkened despite the flashes of light as my face connected. I was too startled to do anything but groan and try to blink my vision back.

"That's quite enough James." A voice I hadn't heard in so long, sending shivers of fear through my body. I'd much rather deal with James than my father now.

"Papa." I tried speaking softly, hoping he would be easy with me, that despite everything, he held some kind of love, however little, for me. I was his daughter after all, his flesh and blood.

"Non parlarmi, Masini spazzatura! (Do not speak to me Masini trash)

Papa stormed around the car, leaving James' door open where he sat with his head back trying to stop the flow of blood. My door was flung open and Papa's meaty hand grabbed my hair into his fist and dragged me out of my seat, forcing me to cry out in shock and pain and follow after his quick footsteps.

"What do you want with me?" I asked on deaf ears. He ignored me as he forced me to follow him into the house and back down into the basement. This time, instead of the door that lead to the room I was locked in previously, he stomped on a corner of a square cut out I had never seen before and it popped open on one hinge; I realized it was a trap door of sorts. I was thrown down the stairs before I could brace myself, my arms and shoulders hitting each wooden step, my head cracking against the dirt floor.

"Piccola puttana stupida!" (Stupid little whore) "You have disgraced this family and are no longer a daughter of mine". His pointy, shiny, black shoes kicked out at my stomach. I cried out and wrapped my arms around my middle and tried to curl into a ball but he just kept kicking wherever his foot landed until he bent and started using his fist against my arms and head. I don't know how long he wailed on me in a fit of rage but eventually I passed out and could no longer feel his brutality or hear his spiteful words.

"Bella, come on, you gotta wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Jasper hovering over me, his face looked as bad as my body felt.

"What happened?" I asked weakly, trying to raise my hand to his face even though it hurt to take a breath, let alone move.

"Same thing that happened to you it looks like." He looked me over. "I had two holding onto me while he beat me though."

"What does he want with you… with me?"

"He knew the way to get you here was through me. When I refused to help him, he did this," He motioned over his body with a hand, "and sent James after you in my stead. He wants you to get to Edoardo."

"What does he want with my husband?"

Jasper wouldn't meet my eyes and shrugged, trying to turn away from me.

"Gasparo! I demand you tell me what is going on, this instant! I am tired of the secrets and the threats against me! At least prepare me for what is to come!"

"Papa is acting like I have never seen him act before. He has always been cold, but never like this. His eyes are like ice, he is a stone, nothing but bones, flesh, and evil. A possessed man, Bella. Billy was here one night, out of his mind, muttering the same name over and over again… Elenore. Something snapped in Papa, he shot Billy and made me dispose of the body since I was the only witness and there would be no way to tie him to the death. I don't think anyone has even noticed but Jacob, and that was only when he made the announcement of his upcoming marriage and he asked aloud where his father was. After that, whatever hope you had of him leaving you alone vanished. He is determined to get some sort of revenge on the Masini family by hurting Edward through you. He knows Edward will come for you, and when he does… it's over."

"What's over?" I asked, my body shaking uncontrollably.

"Your peace." Jasper whispered. "He plans on torturing you, slowly, for days... with Edward chained and forced to watch helplessly. He wants Edward mad with grief before he ends his life too."

"All this for something the generation before us did? I just don't understand." I looked down, trying to fidget with my ring when I realized it was gone.

"Jasper, my wedding ring!"

"Papa took it."

"What use is it for him?" I whispered to myself, missing the heavy weight of it already.

I was in denial. I laid on the mattress on the floor and curled into myself, closing my eyes and imagining Edwards rescue. I was delusional but it was the only thing that calmed me. I couldn't think of Jasper's words, I had to hold onto the thought of being back in Edward's arms, of going home and holding my daughter close. I don't know how long I slept, how long I was down there. I was awoken to be beaten by my father, Jasper forced out of the room by a guard so he couldn't try to stop him. Sometimes it was only a few harsh words and hits and he left, other times it felt like it lasted for hours. With Jasper and I both locked in a windowless room we had no sense of time or how much had passed.

"Jasper, where is Mama?" I croaked out roughly.

Our father hadn't given us any food but there was a sink near the toilet in the corner of the room, I had been too weak to get up and get a glass after waking from my latest nap.

"I don't know. I asked before I was locked down here and Papa said she was vacationing in Italy. There's no telling if he is being truthful or not."

"You think he would hurt her?"

"He's hurting us and we are his bambini (Children). She is of no blood to him. You saw yourself how he treated her, there is no love lost there."

There was a sudden commotion, feet hitting the floor so loud Jasper and I could hear it all the way underground, two floors down. Rapid gunfire began, men screaming in agony almost instantly, shouting and screams, more gunshots ringing throughout the house.

"Jasper!" I cried out.

I looked for him but he was nowhere to be found, hiding somewhere on the other side of the room where there was no light and the corners were dark.

"Jasper, don't leave me by myself!" I cried out.

I did this, this was all my fault. My rash decisions were getting men killed. Falling in love with the forbidden was causing turmoil in others who had no reason to be involved. My own brother was hiding from me, I was nothing more than a monster, a selfish, hateful, brat. The tears and anxiety proved to be too much for my body and I blacked out, only to open my eyes and find myself in Edwards arms, being held tightly against his chest.

I faded in and out, remembering my father threatening us and Edward trying to protect me with his own body, blocking me from my father's view, when I thought it was over there was a gunshot and I squeezed my eyes closed, unwilling to see or hear, I withdrew into myself. Emmett's voice caused me to return to reality, I watched as my father's body slowly slipped to the floor lifelessly, Emmett dropping the bloody knife in his hands after wiping the handle clean.

I swayed on my feet, wanting nothing more to get back to my daughter. Edward grabbed me and swung me up into his arms, carrying me quickly up two flights of stairs and out of the house through the back door that was always locked. There was a car waiting for us and he climbed in with me still clutched to him. I moved to the passenger seat, curling into a ball with my head in his lap. It was then that I remembered his words and I wanted to be sure it wasn't my imagination.

"Say it again…" I whispered.

"Ti amo." He whispered back.

I closed my burning eyes and let the tears slide down my face silently. Surly Edward could feel the wetness soaking into the soft cloth of his pants but he didn't say a word, only smoothed my hair back and promising we were almost home, that Emmett was following us in a different car and nothing else would happen to me.

He screeched to a stop in front of our home.

 _Our Home._

This was the first time I regarded it as such and it felt monumental, almost as much as Edward claiming his love for me. Perhaps that was what I was waiting for, for him to love me so that I could truly feel at ease here, to feel that I belonged, and that it was my home just as much as it was his.

"Annalisa." I whispered, back in Edward's arms since he refused to allow me to walk.

"She's in our bedroom with Rosalie, well-guarded. We are going there now."

He carried me up the stairs and nodded to a man I had never seen before who opened the door for us. He gently laid me on the bed and quickly swept Annalisa up from the bassinet.

"Bella!" Rosalie cried out, rushing to me and grabbing me in a crushing hug.

I cried out in pain and she quickly stepped back, hands going to her mouth as her eyes widened in horror, taking in my appearance.

"I don't look that terrible, do I?" I tried to smile, lighten the mood, but it didn't work. Rosalie looked ready to cry and Edward growled.

"Rose, will you watch Annalisa just a bit longer? Just long enough for Isabella to wash up and get into some pajamas before my Uncle sees to her."

"Edward, I don't want to shower or see your Uncle! I just want to be home and hold my baby!"

"I know, Tesoro (sweetheart) but you have been gone a weak. It looks like you haven't eaten or showered the entire time. Let me help you wash the grim and dried blood off of you before you greet our daughter, okay?"

I felt wobbly again and hot tears rolled down my cheeks. I allowed him to carry me to the bathroom, I couldn't help but catch sight of my reflection no matter how hard Edward tried to avoid it. I gasped at the sight. My face was distorted and bruises in all stages of healing and colors. He sat me on the counter and pulled the dress that I had on since I left up over my head. His eyes squeezed shut and he took a deep breath before picking me back up and carrying me into the bath. He got in, fully clothed, and had me lean back against him. The warm water quickly filled the tub with both our bodies taking up space and as he washed me it gave me a chance to look myself over. My stomach was nothing but a large bruise, my arms had handprints and round marks from the punches. I couldn't help but cry out and shift away from Edward's hand as he moved against my ribs. I felt the grumble in his chest before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Amore." (Love)

He sat up a bit and washed my hair, using a scotch glass to wet and rinse my hair that was left beside the tub from the last time we shared a bath, a much happier memory.

"I'll try to be gently." He whispered, kissing my neck where it met my shoulder, helping me slid my arms into a warmed robe and picking up the brush to detangle my hair.

Just as he finished the last section there was a knock on the door.

"Carlisle is here." It was Emmett. "He already stitched up my head and is waiting to check on Bella."

"Thanks Emmett. Go get some rest, you deserve it." Edward called out, walking over to open the door. "Grazie Fratello." (thank you, brother.) He hugged his brother, slapping his back, Emmett's large arms hugging him back.

"You know I have your back. Always."

"I'm sorry for doubting that." Edward frowned, looking back at me.

Emmett stepped into the bathroom, making the normally large room feel small.

"Welcome back, Sorella." (sister) And surprised me with a hug of my own. I tried not to wince but Edward noticed.

"Easy, she's hurt." He spoke softly, not how he would normally speak to his brother when he was annoyed.

"Shit, I'm sorry." He let go immediately and began backing out of the room as if I had a contagious disease. "I'm gonna go lay down like you said. Come get me if you need anything."

"We're all laying low. No one is leaving or entering this bedroom or the house. Riley is staying in one of the spares."

"Sounds like a nice few days off."

"Only till I feel it safe enough. Is the girl still downstairs?"

I didn't know what he meant by that and looked at him curiously.

"I checked on her as soon as we got back while waiting for Carlisle."

"Go." Edward shooed him with a wave of his hand and allowed me to walk, though slowly, to our bed. He pulled back the covers and tucked me in.

"Annalisa?" I asked pleadingly. I was getting impatient to see my daughter. To know she was safe.

"After Carlisle." He promised, kissing my forehead before going to the bedroom doors and opening one to great his uncle.

After an embarrassing examination since I was all but naked, Edward scowling the entire time even though this was happening due to his insistence.

"She has a cracked rib but it will heal on its own. Try to keep the movement to a minimum for a few days, yeah?" He handed Edward the ointment he had used on my bruises and cuts and some bandages to be replaced in twenty-four hours.

Edward walked him to the door and locked I behind him. He stripped out of his clothes that were still wet from the bath and put on a t-shirt and pair of sweats before going to the bassinet and lifting out our sleeping daughter.

"She's exhausted." Edward said, climbing into bed and laying her between us. "Neither of us were able to sleep without you." He whispered, lifting a hand and rubbing a finger gently over my swollen cheek. "I'm so sorry I waited so long, I should have gone after you the very day you disappeared."

"Shh." I pressed a finger to his lips. "You got me out and I'm home now. That's all that matters.

We wove our fingers together and placed our joined hands around our daughter, both of us joining her in her sleep.

* * *

 **EPOV**

I watched them sleep, my two girls looking peaceful now that they were back together. I couldn't close my eyes, afraid that if I did I would wake up and she would be gone again or that I would miss something and one of them would be harmed by the Cigno family. I had no idea who was left. Carlo was dead, as was Jasper. Bella was with safe, her two cousins killed doing Carlo's bidding. Seeing the shape Bella was in, my guess was he stole her wedding ring and put it on her cousin after he had her killed to either try to fool me into thinking Bella was dead or to make me believe it long enough just to torture me. Her mother was nowhere to be found according to Riley and Johnny. I was beginning to think the Cigno family would either disappear for good, now joined and taking the name of the Masini's, or Bella could choose to keep the name going, having me in control with her input.

"Boss." There was a knock on the door and Emmett called out.

"I thought I told you to go to bed." I frowned, opening the door and peeking my head out.

"I need to know what you want done at the Cigno house. There's bloodshed everywhere."

"Call the cleaners. Make sure the bodies are taken care of and everything looks normal and clean. All but Jasper. He saved Isabella and me today, dying from the bullet Carlo meant for me or Isabella. He deserves a proper burial and I am sure it would mean a lot to Bella."

"Edward?"

"Hey, can you have someone bring up some food? Whatever is available is fine."

"You got it. I'll do that before I call the crew."

"Thanks."

I shut and relocked the door, crawling back into the bed where Isabella was watching me.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"I was kidnapped and held hostage by my father who wanted to torture and kill me. I think I have a right to know what the hell is going on!"

"Calm down. I scowled as she raised her voice.

"We need to have your father's house cleaned. There are bodies and blood, enough to gain the attention of the feds if they decide to make a house call."

"Papa is dead?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"He is."

"Where's Jasper? He was locked in the room with me and hid into one of the corners when he heard all the commotion above us. Edward, I was so scared! The gunshots, the screaming…"

"You're safe now." I pulled her as close as I could with the baby between us, kissing her forehead.

"You didn't answer me. Where is my brother?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this? If I tell you, I need to tell you everything."

She nodded, picking up our baby and holding her close.

"Jasper was using. James came by the apartment he and Alice were sharing and flashed a bag of dope knowing Alice wouldn't be able to resist. The selfish bitch that she is, she convinced your brother to do it with her and it became a habit. James showing up daily with gifts and Alice and Jasper getting high together. The day James took you, I told Jasper he could come by and see you. I had no idea he was using or I would have refused. I wanted to surprise you, I thought you would be happy to spend some time with your brother. He stopped by your fathers first and Carlo held him hostage while James took his car to our home. I recognized the vehicle so didn't think anything of it. I didn't even get concerned when no camera could catch a glimpse of the person entering the home, I wasn't thinking anything other than Jasper was coming to see you. It was my mistake, I should have known better, I should have checked to make sure it was him and that you were okay. I will never forgive myself for that."

Her hand smoothed back stray hair that fell onto my forehead. Taking a deep breath, I continued.

"I wanted to go get you right away, knowing you had to be at your fathers. Emmett made me stop to plan, not wanting me to go in, guns blazing, and get myself killed and you also in the process. So, I waited and we planned. Jacob was looking for James. Your cousins body was found on the edge of the property, wearing your ring. From the back and with just a quick glance, I thought it was you. I couldn't watch, I turned away and was sick. When Emmett told me it wasn't you I refused to wait any longer and was prepared to go after you, no matter what happened to me. Jacob arrived just at that moment with James in tow. We had my mother and James questioned till we gained the answers we were searching for. Neither are with us now." I couldn't help the coldness from seeping into my words, the memory of their betrayal. My own mother…

"After that, we came for you. When I found the trap door, I was so focused on getting to you I didn't realize Emmett was no longer with me. Your father came in shortly after I did and I tried to shield you with my body. He took aim and shot, but Jasper came out of nowhere, jumping in front of us and taking the bullet to the chest. There was nothing I could do, he died instantly. Your father grew even more enraged and I don't know what would have happened if Emmett hadn't arrived when he did. He killed your father to save us. Carlo had knocked him out the level above us which is why he wasn't with us in the first place."

"Jaspers gone?" Bella whispered, her lips trembling.

"I'm sorry, Tesoro." (sweetheart)

"The girl, Alice." Her eyes hardened and she straightened in the bed. "I want her gone."

"I'll make sure it's done."

"No. I want to be the one."

"Bella-"

"She ruined my brother."

"He had freewill…"

"Are you arguing with me?" She turned her cold eyes on me.

"No! Whatever you want, it will be done."

"Tonight." She stated, not asked.

"Tonight." I agreed, still shocked to see this side of her.


	19. Chapter 19

We slept as the sun rose, filling the room with light, neither of us waking when Emmett brought in a tray of food or when he shut the curtains to darken the room. Annalisa didn't stir either, seemingly content to lay between us, both her parents close enough to touch. When my eyes finally opened I immediately winced in pain.

"There are pills and a glass of water on the nightstand beside you." Edward spoke softly. I Opened my eyes all the way and saw him sitting on the bed beside while feeding Annalisa a bottle, her little feet kicking out widely as she strained to eat and look in my direction at the same time. "Carlisle left them to help with the pain he was sure you were in."

"Thank you." My throat scratchy from sleep and lack of hydration. I swallowed them down and emptied the glass of water.

Edward laid Annalisa beside me in the bed and got out, my eyes following him as he retrieved a plate that held scrambled eggs, an English muffin, and a cut up orange.

"It's the best Emmett could scrounge up." Edward smiled softly, handing me the plate and turning once again to refill my water glass.

"What happened to the woman who cooked for you?"

"She left when my mother disappeared. Apparently, she wasn't actually paid but working under some sort of servant contract my father and mother had on her. Papa brought her to America with promises of money to be sent home to her family; of course, that never happened. She was too afraid to leave when he died, staying on to work for my mother despite never receiving payment and being given the bare essentials. Now that my mother is gone, she became brave enough to come to me and tell me her sad story. I sent her back on the first flight to Italy with enough money to live on the rest of her life. I doubt we will ever hear from her again."

"Your mother had a _slave_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Apparently so." He answered, grabbing one of Annalisa's fists and shaking it gently.

"What time is it? There's so much to do still." I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my head swirling from the fast movement, the pills doing their job on keeping the pain away.

"Bella-"

"We have to plan Papa and Jasper's funeral, decide on what to do with the house, find my mother…"

"Bella, stop. Everything will be taken care of. I will help you bury your father and brother and we can either sell the house or leave it as an inheritance for our children or something, that is the least of our concerns. The house can sit for a while."

"What about Mama? Jasper said that Papa told him she was vacationing, we need to find her and tell her what has happened."

"Bella… your mother never left the country. She never stepped foot on an airplane to anywhere. Her car is still in the garage so neither did she drive off. I've had men looking into it, as far as we can tell, she never left the house."

"Alive you mean." I spoke the words he left unsaid.

He gave a slight nod, eyes never wavering from mine.

"Is Rose still here?"

"Yes, I don't want anyone entering or leaving the house, much to her fathers destress after finding out his boss was dead."

"Bring Annalisa to her. There are loose ends that need taken care of still."

I kissed my daughter's forehead before getting out of bed and walked into the closet to change. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, I was shoving a gun from Edward's lock box into the waist of my pants when Edward came for me, changed also in a pair of jeans and black t-shirt.

"Annalisa is with Rose?"

"She is." He nodded. "I'm assuming you want to deal with Alice now?"

I raised a brow and returned his nod, half expecting his protest over my involvement. He walked to me and placed his hands on both my cheeks, raising my face up slightly.

"I want you to deal with this any way you see fit, whatever will help you heal and move past this moment of our lives so we can make new ones. I won't stop you… this time." He smirked, leaning in to kiss my forehead.

He pulled me in an almost crushing hold against his chest, his fingers digging into my back as if he were scared I would either pull away or disappear.

"Let's get this over with so we can lock ourselves in our room and ignore the rest of the world for a bit, si?" (yeah)

"Si."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and lead me out of the bedroom to the stairs.

X

 **EPOV**

My heart was beating fast, making me feel foolish for being anxious. I wasn't used to feeling this way, I was comfortable being in control. This was out of my hands though. I had no idea what Bella was thinking, what she was going to do. I had no idea what Alice would say to her or if doing this would cause more harm than good. I opened the basement door and moved aside, allowing Bella to enter first. Emmett was standing near the entrance to the small hallway that had only one door.

He reached out and hit his fist into one of the panels on the wall, causing it to pop open and reveal multiple weapons for Bella or myself to choose from. I grabbed one of the Barretta's and turned to Bella who shook her head and pulled out a Magnum from under her shirt. I was surprised she even thought to take something from my gun safe hidden in the closet, I had only shown her where it was and the combination once since she came to stay with me.

Emmett gave me a look, a mixture of amusement and surprise, perhaps a touch of pride before closing the panel, hiding the weapons compartment once more. He stepped into the hall and opened the single door. The last time I walked through the doorway, my mother and James were awaiting their demise. This time as I walked through with my wife at my side, my brother following us, and Riley waiting on the other side of the room. His eyes were focused on Alice who struggled against her restraints, pale and shaking, even thinner after a week of forced detox. Emmett stood in front of the now closed door, I stopped and stood beside him, both of us watching my wife walk further into the room.

"Bella! Tell them to let me go, they'll listen to you. We can go find Jasper together!"

Bella's head cocked to the side while Alice pleaded with her, I couldn't see her face but I had a feeling she had a look I have never seen her express before if Riley's show of surprise was any indication.

"Jasper is dead." Her voice cold, taking another step. She reached behind her and took out the gun and swung forward, hitting Alice's mouth. Her head swung to the side, blood pooling so quickly she had to spit. "How did you do it?" Bella asked calmly when Alice looked at her again. "How did you entrance my brother so easily, enough to create an addiction in him. I can't remember him being so weak my entire life, not till he met you."

"I-I didn't do anything, he-" She was cut off when Bella hit her again in the same spot, her bottom lip cut so deeply on the right side it looked to be hanging on.

"You knew. Lie to me and tell me you didn't know James was working with our Papa. That you didn't know James knew you wouldn't turn down the drugs and that somehow James knew Jasper would do whatever you asked of him, including getting high with you. Tell me you didn't manipulate him for James, knowing full well something was going to happen to him but you couldn't care less as long as you were getting your fix."

"I hadn't talked to James since Edward rescued me. Not till he showed up at my apartment. I didn't know he was going to hurt Jasper-" Bella hit her again and Alice quickly continued. "Not at first. James knows me too well, he knew after visiting long enough I would do or say whatever he asked me too as long as he kept coming by. He was weak." Alice's face hardened despite her injuries, her true form showing through to all of us since meeting here. It made me wonder if she was also in on her beating, if James knew I would rescue her and bring her into my inner circle and she willingly went along with his plan. Gave a convincing performance for Riley to walk in on knowing he would come find me and that I wouldn't stand for it.

Perhaps everything that has happened to Bella was my fault, not by marrying her and enraging her father, maybe that could have been prevented if only I had listened to Emmett and kept Alice out of my home. Out of reach of my and Bella's loved ones, our sanctuary.

"Was Jasper really coming to visit me?"

"No. He was too ashamed to face you. The day he was supposed to come see you, he went with James to your father's house. He told me he didn't want anything to do with me anymore and he was going home to get his shit together. He was planning on helping Edward overpower your father once he was clean, marrying that blonde slut." Alice sneered, looking morbid with half a lip dangling.

Emmett straightened beside me and I placed a hand on his shoulder, pausing his hand that held a gun from rising any further.

"Allow Bella to do this unless she asks otherwise. Then she is all yours." I mumbled for his ears only.

Bella raised her gun and shot, Alice's piercing screams so loud it caused Riley to cover his ears and Emmett and I to flinch. Bella stood strong, unaffected by the pained cries she caused, the blood pooling out of Alice's wrist that now bore a hole.

"Admit that you killed my brother."

"I didn't kill him! I didn't force him to get high with me!"

"He wouldn't have become an addict if it wasn't for you, if you hadn't convinced him, used your power over him to make him do your bidding."

Alice ground her teeth, her lips pulled back as she glared at my wife; it made my own hand reach, this time it was Emmett stopping me. Alice spit, a blob of blood landing in front of Bella's feet. Riley was quick, his gun pressed against the back of her head before anyone could blink.

"Just give the word, Boss, Mrs. Masini." He declared.

"Step aside, Riley." My wife demanded.

He glanced at me and with my nod he moved aside. He didn't return to his spot across the room, this time staying close, stepping to the right rather than back against the wall again. He had barely gotten out of shooting range when Bella fired again, shooting Alice's opposite wrist. We were prepared this time for her cries. Bella stepped back, her arm still raised. I finally moved, walking behind her and wrapping my arms around her, one around her waist and the other reaching out to hold my arm out with her outstretched one.

"What do you want, Amore?"

"Let her bleed out."

She lowered her arm and turned, my arms falling to my side when she left the three of us to watch after her as she left the room with a bleeding Alice still bound to the chair in middle of the room, screaming in pain.

"Let's go." I waved a hand and followed after Bella, Riley closing the door behind us.


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty years later…**

"Why do I have to wear this tie? It's not like the Black's even know what real class is." Tony complained, tugging at his tie.

"Watch your tone, Anthony. Your sister will be a Black in just a few days."

"Not if I put a bullet between his eyes first." He mumbled, causing me to chuckle and earn a dirty look from Bella.

It took five years for her to become pregnant after her brother and father were killed, the injuries more damaging than we originally thought. After she took care of Alice to her own satisfaction, she took a nap and didn't wake up for a week. She spent a month in the hospital under supervision till we were sure she was well enough to return home. She wasn't pleased being away from our daughter but her wellbeing was one thing I wouldn't cave on, no matter her argument.

I waited for her to tell me she wanted another child and when she finally complained I was taking too long telling her I wanted to try, we flushed her birth control pills down the toilet together. After more doctor appointments than I can remember, testing, tears, and a sense of hopelessness; Anthony Gasparo Masini was born five years later. After his birth, we decided we would no longer try, nor prevent, a pregnancy and allow nature to take its own course. Nine long months of worry, plus two extra weeks of cooking, making his mother threaten me more than once, he weighed in at eleven pounds and hasn't slowed since. At fifteen he was well over six feet and built like Emmett, broad and solid, instead of my more lanky stature.

"Edward, you better have a talk with your son." Bella pinched my thigh, causing me to jump slightly, bringing my thoughts back.

"Sure thing, Amore." I smiled at her while sliding my hand between the car door and driver's seat to high five Anthony.

Her belly was big and round, a baby who surprised us both given our age, growing inside. We were worried about the kid's reaction, unknowingly it was my reaction we should have been worried about. The same dinner we planned to announce Bella's pregnancy while Annalisa was home for summer break we were told she was engaged. Not only engaged without my permission being asked for first, but she had been secretly dating Jacob Black's spawn for almost two years.

Jacob married and as said, gave his wife a child and lived his life as he pleased with a boyfriend set up in an apartment he paid for. The child a boy my baby girl announced she was marrying. Needless to say, there was a lot of yelling, Bella blocking the doorway to preventing my departure unless I pushed her aside, which we both knew I wouldn't do. Then our family having dinner with his the next night, Jacob grinning like a loon till I broke his nose.

Now Bella was a week away from giving birth and my baby was going to be a Black.

"Where is the little fucker?" Emmett greeted, opening Bella's door.

"Behave." Rose smacked his arm and hugged my wife, twisting her torso to the side to make room for her own rounded belly.

While Bella was unconscious, Tania showed up pregnant. Apparently, she and Emmett had gotten closer than I previously thought the night my daughter was born. He and Rose fought, he and Tania's father fought. In the end, Tania and Emmett married and Rosalie left. Tania had a little boy, Afton, shortly after their marriage and Rose sent Bella a postcard from Paris. She was gone two years before she felt brave enough to return. Tania was expecting a second child at the time and before she died in child birth, Emmett and Rose were having a well-known affair. The child was buried with her mother, Eleazar fought to keep the boy and the Denali's were now enemies of the Masini's, our lifetime alliance over. Emmett had his son and he and Rosalie married before Tania was even cold, a child born six months later. His son with Tania was well loved and accepted by Rosalie, two daughters' following, Chelsea and Heidi, and now the pregnancy with their current child. Anthony loved his uncle and spent as much time in their house as he did in his own, helping his older cousin torment the girls.

"Daddy!" I turned at the sound of her voice, smiling as I watched her run out of the restaurant and into my arms.

Her fiancé, Collin, came out with his hands in his pockets, smiling till Riley followed them out and shoved his shoulder into Collin's as he passed with a dark look.

"Uncle Riley!" Annalisa complained, letting go of me and pouting.

Riley was running the Cigno house, now Masini, until Anthony was old enough to take control and Riley act as his second in command as Emmett did for me. He remained unmarried, though he had a steady girlfriend since Anthony's birth.

"Boss." He greeted, patting me on the back before moving on to kiss Bella and Rosalie's cheeks.

I took a step back, watching my family. Afton and Anthony teasing Heidi and Chelsea. Annalisa was giggling and pecking Collin's lips, causing me to scoff to myself and search out my wife. She and Rose were chatting animatedly, Emmett laughing at them with his hands on Rose's stomach, Riley standing at my side, ever watchful as his eyes roamed the area around us.

There were people missing, the ghosts of them standing in the shadows, but everyone within sight was happy and well loved.

We were all destined to hate, half-brothers, divided, and fighting families; yet here we were as one complete family.


End file.
